Das Rätsel von Hogwarts
by Serpentina
Summary: Die 14-jährige Ginny Weasley ist es schließlich leid sich in unerfüllter Heldenverehrung nach dem ‚Jungen der überlebte' zu verzehren. Sie beschließt, dass es an der Zeit ist ihrem Leben ein wenig mehr Selbstbestimmung und Spannung hinzuzufügen und wendet ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen Tom Riddle zu. Eine alte Prophezeiung am Kamin der Bibliothek beinhaltet den Schlüssel zu alled
1. Prolog

**Verzichtserklärung:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Figuren und Romanen von J. K. Rowling. Vereinzelt finden gedankliche Ansätze des Romans ‚Das Gespenst von Canterville' von Oskar Wilde Verwendung. Es werden keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten und Interessen verfolgt. Die Handlung dieser Geschichte entspringt jedoch meiner eigenen Vorstellung.

 **Inhaltsangabe:** Die 14-jährige Ginny Weasley ist es schließlich leid sich in unerfüllter Heldenverehrung nach dem ‚Jungen der überlebte' zu verzehren. Sie beschließt, dass es an der Zeit ist ihrem Leben ein wenig mehr Selbstbestimmung und Spannung hinzuzufügen und wendet ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen Tom Riddle zu. Eine alte Prophezeiung am Kamin der Bibliothek beinhaltet den Schlüssel zu alledem.

 **Das Rätsel von Hogwarts**

 **Prolog**

Furchtsam wich das rothaarige Mädchen immer weiter zurück, bis ihre zitternden Finger die Wand hinter ihr ertasteten, gegen die sie sich Halt suchend stützte. Mit wilder Verzweiflung blickte sie sich um, starrte in die endlosen Schatten in denen sich der düstere Korridor zu beiden Richtungen verlor. Doch da war niemand. Sie waren ganz allein hier oben.

Allein. Mit ihm!

Es gab Niemanden außer ihnen Dreien. Niemanden, der zu ihrer Rettung kommen würde. Im blassen Licht des heraufdämmernden Morgens war es noch kaum möglich, mehr als bloße Schemen zu erkennen. Dunkle Umrisse, die sich nur unmerklich von den Schatten ringsumher abhoben und die hochgewachsene, finstere Gestalt, deren Gesicht unter der Kapuze der schwarzen Robe verborgen lag, noch mehr erahnen als erkennen ließen.

Dennoch war sie sich sicher, um wen es sich handelte – und wozu er hergekommen war. Mit quälend langsamen Schritten näherte er sich, trat bis auf Armeslänge an sie heran, ehe er plötzlich stehen blieb. Noch immer reichte das blasse Licht des grauen Wintermorgens nicht völlig aus, sie das mit einer Kapuze verhüllte Gesicht deutlicher erkennen zu lassen.

Doch als er schließlich sprach, schien seine Stimme – kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, welches die tiefe Stille ringsumher durchschnitt – auf eine geradezu entsetzliche Art vertraut zu sein und räumte somit jeden Zweifel aus.

„Du hättest dich nicht in Dinge einmischen sollen, die dich nichts angehen, kleine Ginny Weasley." Die heiser geflüsterten Worte klangen seltsam hohl in dem verlassenen Korridor.

Sie vermochte nichts zu erwidern. Ihre Kehle war vor Angst wie zugeschnürt. Dann, langsam, als habe er alle Zeit der Welt – erhob er seinen Zauberstab.

An dieser Stelle löste sich der dunkelhaarige Junge an ihrer Seite aus seiner Erstarrung. Entschlossen trat er vor – stellte sich schützend vor sie und hob nun ebenfalls den Zauberstab.

„Tu ihr nichts!" Die atemlos gestammelten Worte hallten bedeutungsschwer und beinahe flehendlich durch die Stille der Morgendämmerung. „Ich… ich…Du _darfst_ ihr nicht weh tun… _Bitte…_ "

„ _Geh zur Seite_!" schnarrte der Mann unwillig. Wieder hob er den Zauberstab.

„ _Nein_!'" gab der schwarzhaarige Junge zurück, seine Stimme klang nun fester, Überzeugung und Entschlossenheit schwangen darin mit. „Ich verlasse sie nicht! Niemals! Wenn... wenn du es auf sie abgesehen hast, dann musst du es zuerst mit mir aufnehmen!"

Dies wiederum ließ den anderen Zauberer mitten in der Bewegung verharren.

„Mit _dir_ aufnehmen? Bist du irre, Junge!?" zischte er aufgebracht. „Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich so etwas tun? Nun komm - geh hübsch zur Seite und lass mich zu Ende bringen, wozu ich hergekommen bin! Und lerne…"

Mit einem beinahe wütenden Zischen beschwor er daraufhin einen Funkenschauer herauf, um den Jungen endgültig aus dem Weg zu treiben. Dieser jedoch verharrte in seiner Position – wich keinen Zentimeter zurück. Der nächste Fluch verbiss sich mit scharfem Schmerz in der rechten Flanke des Jungen. Und diesmal reagierte er - wehrte sich, indem er nun seinerseits einen Funkenschauer gegen seinen Widersacher richtete. Dieser jedoch schleuderte ihm einen weiteren Fluch entgegen und binnen weniger Augenblicke duellierten sie sich tatsächlich.

Zorn sprühende, machtvolle Flüche durchkreuzten die Morgendämmerung und schlugen Stücke von Sandstein aus den Wänden heraus, wann immer sie dagegen prallten. Andere trafen einander mitten in der Luft so das die Funken stoben und glühend rot und leuchtend orange auf die Kämpfenden herniederprasselten. Blasser Rauch hing über der Szenerie. Die Luft schien zu knistern. Man konnte die Funken geradezu riechen.

Ungeschickt und beinahe starr vor Entsetzen taumelte Ginny seitwärts – außer Reichweite – stolperte dabei über ihre eigenen Füße. Sie stürzte, rollte ein Stück über den steinernen Boden, weiter von den Kämpfenden fort und doch festentschlossen etwas zu tun – irgendetwas. Doch noch während sie wieder auf die Füße zu kommen versuchte, schnellten die beiden Gegner abermals vor um einander jenen letzten, entsetzlichen, schier undenkbaren Fluch entgegen zu schleudern:

'Avada Kedavra…'

Grelles grünes Licht flammte auf – erfüllte den Korridor. Es war zu spät.

Instinktiv schloss Ginny die Augen und verbarg das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs – um sich vor der unausweichlichen Realität zu schützen ganz wie auch ihr Geist nicht zu akzeptieren bereit war was da gerade geschah und was es bedeuten mochte... Mit hässlich, verstörendem Klang schlug ein Körper auf dem Boden auf – dann – war da gar nichts mehr. Nichts als Stille. Und dann…

Zu furchtsam die Augen zu öffnen – verzweifelt bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie verloren glaubte, lauschte Ginny Weasley dem Klang unausweichlich herannahender Schritte...


	2. PERTH

**Das Rätsel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 1 -PERTH-

Ginny Weasley hatte ein Problem.

Sie war 14 – und sie schwärmte für Harry Potter. Im Augenblick jedoch saß dieser aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach gerade in den 'Drei Besen'. Mit Cho Chang. Es war nicht leicht 14 zu sein. Und es war ganz sicher nicht leicht, eine unerfüllte Zuneigung für _'Den Jungen der überlebte'_ zu hegen. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. Es war einfach nicht fair.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug sie das alte, viel gelesene Exemplar der _'Geschichte Hogwarts' zu_ , ignorierte dabei den tadelnden Blick, den ihr dies von Madame Pince einbrachte und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen auf das Fenster. Nicht, dass es dort viel, oder besonders Erfreuliches zu sehen gegeben hätte…

Eiskalt und unerbittlich prasselte kalter Schneeregen aus dem endlosen Grau des wolkenverhangenen Februar-Himmels herab und schlug in unregelmäßigen Böhen gegen das Glas. Der Wind selbst schien eine Stimme zu haben. Wie ein lebendiges Wesen wütete und heulte er um das alte Schloss, lies Regen und Graupel mal stärker, mal schwächer gegen die Fenster schlagen, so das die Scheiben ein ums andere Mal in ihren Rahmen erzitterten. Nur Magie, so schien es, ließ sie dem Anprall des Windes standhalten. Dass eisige Wasser, dass an den Fensterscheiben herunter rann, schloss die Welt gleichsam aus, ließ kaum mehr als bloße Schemen windgepeitschter Landschaft erkennen.

Es war sicher nicht dazu angetan ihre Stimmung zu heben. Kein Wetter um sich die Zeit mit Flugübungen zu vertreiben, ganz sicher. Überhaupt, da draußen herumzustromern… Ein Wenig bedauerte sie die Hogsmeade Ausflügler sogar. Hogsmeade – der bloße Gedanke daran ließ sie sich gleich noch ein wenig schlechter fühlen, erfüllte sie mit einer neuen Welle der Frustration und Hilflosigkeit, die ihre schlechte Laune nur noch steigerten.

.

Frustriert und zu Tode gelangweilt ließ sie ihren Blick in der beinahe menschenleeren Bibliothek umherschweifen. Nur einige, wenige Schüler saßen hier und da über ihre Arbeit gebeugt an den schweren, dunklen Tischen, in tiefes Schweigen gehüllt.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter, die hohen Regale, mit ihren unzähligen Exemplaren alter und noch älterer Bücher entlang, bis er schließlich an dem riesigen, imposanten Kamin hängen blieb. Wie bereits unzählige Male zuvor wanderten ihre Augen über die alten Steintafeln an seinem schlohweißen Schornstein.

Sieben Reliefbilder steinerner Schilde, auf denen die Symbole einer uralten Prophezeiung aus den Tagen der Gründer dargestellt waren. Jene Schilde waren durch eine ebenfalls in den Stein gemeißelte Kette verbunden, welche den Blick des Betrachters in der gewünschten Reihenfolge daran entlangführte. Die Bedeutung dieser Symbole, wie der gesamten Prophezeiung war jedoch noch immer ungeklärt – ein Rätsel.

Zunächst war da das Abbild eines Blitzes – geformt wie jener auf Harrys Stirn.

Auf dem nächsten Schild prangte – stolz und erhaben – ein Phönix mit eindrucksvollen Schwanzfedern.

Auf dem dritten Schild war ein wunderschönes, zartes Einhorn dargestellt, welches sich zu seinem eigenen buschigen Schweif umwandte.

Die vierte Steintafel zeigte ein offenes Buch mit einer Schreibfeder darin.

Auf dem fünften Schild glaubte sie das Abbild der runden Eingangstür zur Kammer des Schreckens mit ihrem von sieben Schlangen gehüteten Schloss zu erkennen.

Das nächste Bild zeigte einen Zeitumkehrer an einer langen, zerbrechlich wirkenden Kette.

Doch es war das letzte der Bilder, das sie von je her am allermeisten bezaubert hatte, zeigte es doch zwei ineinander verschlungene Ringe, sowie eine einzelne, langstielige Rose.

.

Noch immer lächelnd öffnete Ginny erneut _'Geschichte_ _Hogwarts'_ das auf dem Tisch vor ihr lag. Die Bilder der steinernen Schilde fanden sich auch hier. Einem Märchenbuch gleich leuchteten ihr die Worte der Prophezeiung in altertümlicher Schrift und Sprache von der ersten Seite des alten Buches entgegen. Jedem der Absätze war dabei ein vergrößerter, verschlungener scharlachroter Frontbuchstabe vorangestellt.

Sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie oft sie die Worte auf dem dicken, ein wenig brüchigen vergilbten Pergament bereits gelesen hatte. Sie fesselten und faszinierten sie gleichermaßen – auch wenn oder vielleicht gerade weil – sie sich nicht über ihre Bedeutung sicher sein konnte.

.

 _ **D**_ _ereinst – wenn Furcht und Schrecken das Land regiert,_

 _in ferner Zukunft finsteren Tagen,_

 _eine holde Maid dies lesen wird_

 _und begreifen, was diese Worte ihr sagen._

 _._

 _ **D**_ _ie Phönixfeder im Eibenholz_

– _gegen Apfelbaum und Einhornhaar –_

 _wird sie nicht wirken zu des 'Finsteren' Stolz_

 _und den Dienst versagen ihm ganz und gar._

 _._

 _ **M**_ _it Schläue und Handeln zu finsteren Zwecken_

 _verlieh selbst den nötigen Mut er der Maid,_

 _sich gegen die eigenen Ängste zu strecken_

 _und die Reise zu wagen – in andere Zeit._

 _._

 _ **M**_ _it Haar von der Flammen leuchtendem Schein –_

 _wird sie Rettung und Ende des 'Finsteren' sein._

 _._

Sie seufzte zufrieden, wie immer, wenn sie die Worte der Prophezeiung betrachtete – hatte sie doch schon immer eine romantische Ader gehabt. Vielleicht, so dachte sie, war genau _das_ ihr Problem. Sie hatte diese Zeilen wieder und wieder gelesen, hatte sie als für Harry geschrieben betrachtet. Der Blitz, jener Teil über Schicksal und Finsternis, die Beschreibung des Zauberstabes -

Nun ja, bis auf die Benennung des Holzes aus dem er gefertigt war. In der Prophezeiung war von Eibenholz die Rede, während Harrys Zauberstab aus Ilex bestand. Doch sicherlich konnte die Vorhersage eines Sehers, der eine Aussage über Dinge traf die so weit in der Zukunft lagen, nicht in jedem noch so kleinen Detail korrekt sein. Immerhin hatte er bei der Phönixfeder richtig gelegen.

Es _musste_ einfach Harry betreffen! Alles andere passte schließlich so perfekt. Und die Liebe seiner Mutter hatte ihn vor der Finsternis Voldemorts gerettet. Oder war dass etwa nicht, was die letzten Zeilen zu bedeuten hatten?

Schon als Kind war sie von dem Hogwarts Rätsel fasziniert gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr von der Prophezeiung erzählt, lange bevor Ginny selbst nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Viele Male hatte sie die Geschichte gehört und über ihre Bedeutung spekuliert.

Und als es endlich soweit war, und sich ihr Zauberstab als Apfelbaumholz und Einhornhaar erwiesen hatte war sie geradezu begeistert gewesen. Auch jetzt maß sie dieser Tatsache noch immer große Bedeutung bei. Auch der Absatz über die Maid mit Haar von der Flammen leuchtendem Schein klang hoffnungsvoll – beinahe so, als werde Harry sich schließlich doch noch eines Besseren besinnen und sich ihr zuwenden. Der Gedanke war ihr in so mancher Stunde des unerfüllten Sehnens ein Trost gewesen.

Sie hatte eine Menge Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht. Hatte die Worte der Prophezeiung wieder und wieder gelesen, oder einfach nur da gesessen um die Bilder der Steintafeln zu betrachten und versucht einen Sinn darin zu finden. Sie hatte versucht das Rätsel zu lösen.

Das Bild des Eingangs zur Kammer des Schreckens mit seinen sieben Schlangen musste sich auf das Ereignis beziehen, bei dem Harry sie von dort gerettet hatte. Sie liebte die Vorstellung, dass sich die Prophezeiung tatsächlich auf sie und Harry beziehen mochte. Es war so überaus romantisch. Sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, inwieweit der Zeitumkehrer und das Buch mit der Schreibfeder dabei einen Sinn ergaben.

Schließlich jedoch löste Ginny den Blick vom Kamin und seinen Steinschilden. Behutsamer als zuvor, doch nicht minder entschlossen, schloss sie abermals das dicke Buch auf dem Tisch vor ihr. Wenn es bisher niemandem gelungen war das Rätsel von Hogwarts zu lösen, so würde es ihr heute sicherlich auch nicht gelingen. Der Geruch von Staub und alten Büchern erfüllte die Luft. Darüber hinaus war irgendwo über der Mischung von Möbelwachs und Büchern ein schwacher Geruch des Kaffees auszumachen, den Madame Pince irgendwo in den Tiefen der Bibliothek für sich aufgebrüht hatte.

Ginny seufzte wieder.

Was war das doch für ein frustrierender, trostloser Tag? Sie bezweifelte, dass es irgendjemanden außer ihr selbst gab, der eigenartig genug sein mochte sich an einem Hogsmeade Wochenende – dem ersten dieses Jahres wohlgemerkt – freiwillig hier herumzudrücken. All ihre Freunde waren jedenfalls dort. Nicht einmal Hermione war hier! Nur sie selbst war in der Schule geblieben und das nicht aufgrund einer unaufschiebbaren Hausarbeit oder einer Strafe, die es zu erledigen galt, sondern aus freien Stücken. Einzig weil sie es leid und müde war Harry dabei zu zusehen, wie er Cho Chang hinterherlief.

Er sah sie einfach nicht. Nicht – so wie sie es sich erhoffte jedenfalls und nichts was sie tat würde daran etwas ändern! Er war immer freundlich zu ihr, beinahe fürsorglich sogar, daran bestand kein Zweifel, doch er würde wohl nie etwas anderes in ihr sehen als Rons kleine Schwester. Sie hatte wahrlich so manche Träne darüber vergossen. Manch eine Nacht war vergangen in der sie still und heimlich in ihr Kissen geweint hatte – im Fuchsbau – und auch hier, in Hogwarts. Es hatte sie eine Menge, Nerven, Tränen und Selbstachtung gekostet, ehe sie die Stimmungslage erreicht hatte, in der sie sich gegenwärtig befand.

Im Moment jedenfalls, war sie einfach nur noch restlos entnervt und zu Tode gelangweilt. Und ganz sicher an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie bereit war etwas wirklich Drastisches zu tun - Hauptsache es durchbrach den leidigen Kreislauf aus enttäuschter Erwartung – Selbstmitleid und Frustration. Hauptsache es brachte endlich eine Veränderung!

Sie hatte sogar in Erwägung gezogen sich mit Draco dem verdammten Malfoy zu verabreden, nur, um zu sehen, ob sie es könnte. Nur um ihren Freunden einen Dämpfer zu verpassen und ihren beleidigend überheblichen und bemitleidenden Gesichtsausdruck entgleisen zu sehen. Ihr Auftreten und ihre gesamte Haltung ihr gegenüber waren unumwunden überheblich und auf eine vermutlich unbeabsichtigte Weise – herablassend. So manches Mal schon hatte sie geglaubt ihre Gedanken beinahe hören oder vielmehr sehen zu können. ' _Seid nett zu Ginny. Sie ist so verknallt in Harry und begreift nicht, dass er sie niemals bemerken wird. Armes, dummes, kleines Mädchen. Mir tut sie leid, irgendwie."_

Es würde ihnen gewiss den Schock ihres Lebens bereiten, wenn sie mit Malfoy ausginge. Doch, so verlockend diese Vorstellung auch sein mochte, sie hatte sie dennoch rasch fallen lassen. Draco Malfoy kam nicht in Frage. Er war und blieb ein Arsch und sie konnte ihn nicht leiden.

Ihre Freunde schienen sie tatsächlich so rein gar nicht mehr zu verstehen. Doch wie sollten sie das auch – wenn sie es so oft selbst nicht konnte? Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts jedenfalls hatte von Anfang an unter einem schlechten Stern gestanden. Die Ereignisse ihres ersten Jahres hier waren – nun ja... Sie mochte körperlich unversehrt aus der Kammer des Schreckens hervorgegangen sein. Darüber hinaus allerdings...

Sie vermochte es nicht zu benennen, doch – irgendetwas an ihr _war_ seltsam. Verändert. Gleichsam – entrückt. Zuweilen fühlte sie sich restlos verwirrt – verstört und beinahe hilflos und dennoch hatte die entsetzliche Erfahrung ihr einen Fokus verliehen, welcher sie die Dinge um sich herum auf eine Weise wahrnehmen und begreifen ließ, wie es viele, die reicher waren an Lebensjahren nicht vermochten. Nicht immer, doch zuweilen, fühlte sie sich gereift, weit über ihre tatsächlichen Jahre hinaus und das obwohl oder vielleicht gerade weil sie sich so naiv in eine Falle hatte locken lassen.

All dies klang seltsam – soviel musste sie sich eingestehen. Und es gab Niemanden, mit dem sie über all ihre verwirrten Gefühle wirklich reden konnte. Niemanden, bei dem sie das Gefühl hatte wirklich Ernst genommen und verstanden zu werden. Und doch musste sie dies alles in irgendeiner Weise in Worte fassen – schon um sich selbst gewissermaßen darüber klar zu werden. Und so hatte sie schließlich begonnen, wieder ein Tagebuch zu führen, wie sie es in ihrem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts getan hatte.

Nur war da jetzt Niemand der ihre Einträge beantwortete. Niemand, der ihr Trost und Zuspruch zu geben vermochte, wenn sie sich allein und unverstanden fühlte, wie es der freundliche, gutaussehende sechzenjährige Zauberer, dem sie einst all ihren Kummer anvertraut hatte.

Sie spürte den Unterschied!

Und sie vermisste diese Gespräche mit ihm. Sehr sogar. Auch wenn seine Freundlichkeit nur vorgegeben gewesen sein mochte… Vielleicht – so dachte sie, ja, vielleicht hatte er ihr tatsächlich mehr bedeutet, als sie es damals selbst begriffen hatte… Vielleicht hatte sie ihn besser gekannt, als sie Harry je kennen gelernt hatte... Tom Riddle hatte ihr jedenfalls mehr Einblicke in seine Ambitionen und seine Persönlichkeit – so finster sie auch sein mochten – zugestanden, als es Harry Potter jemals getan hatte.

Und da war nicht nur Finsternis gewesen erinnerte sie sich. Nicht immer...

Hatte sie überhaupt je mehr als Harrys glanzvollen Ruhm gesehen? Immerhin war sie schon von ihm fasziniert gewesen, bevor sie ihn überhaupt gekannt hatte… Und dann hatte sie solange an ihrer Bewunderung für ihn und der bloßen Idee die sie von seiner Persönlichkeit hatte, festgehalten – sich so sehr daran gewöhnt und geradezu verrannt– dass es schon irgendwie zu ihr gehören zu schien – beinahe… Hatte sie sich wirklich die ganze Zeit über etwas vorgemacht? Und wenn ja, war es dann nicht genauso möglich, dass sie sich auch in anderen Dingen geirrt haben mochte? War es nicht genauso möglich, dass jener andere Junge – dessen Tagebuch sie einst geteilt hatte – tatsächlich einmal zumindest den Hauch der Güte und Freundlichkeit in sich getragen hatte, die er ihr in seinem Tagebuch offenbart hatte?

Sie war nicht sicher, ob diese Überlegungen einen Sinn ergaben. Der bloße Gedanke erschien ihr bizarr. Doch in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand der Verwirrung und Irritation war es ihr schlicht und ergreifend egal. Sie fühlte sich verloren – sogar inmitten einer Menge, im Kreis ihrer Familie und Freunde. Besonders da.

Sie fühlte den beinahe körperlichen Verlust von etwas – etwas Bedeutsamen… Etwas wonach zu suchen und um das zu kämpfen es wert wäre… Sie fühlte – Traurigkeit…. Und Sehnsucht…. Einen scharfen, beinahe schmerzlichen Verlust…. Einen leeren, weiten Raum in ihrem Herzen…. Es waren weder Reichtum, noch Ruhm wonach sie trachtete, wie es Percys oder Rons Ziele sein mochten. Sie sehnte sich nach etwas, das tiefer ging und kostbarer war als das. Nach etwas Besonderen. Sie wollte nicht länger jedermanns liebe naive, kleine Ginny sein.

Sie wollte – mehr. So viel mehr! Sie wollte jemandes ganze Welt – jemandes Schicksal sein. Sie wollte eine Liebe erfahren, die so groß, stark und allumfassend war, dass sie jeden Schmerz zu lindern, alles Böse zum Guten zu kehren, jeden Winkel einer verlassenen dunklen Seele mit Sonne und Zuversicht zu fluten vermochte. Ganz so, wie es die alten Worte der Prophezeiung über dem Kamin beschrieben.

Und plötzlich begriff sie, was die ganze Zeit über mit ihr los gewesen war, seit sie die Kammer des Schreckens verlassen hatte… Sie wollte keinen Draco Malfoy, oder irgendeinen der anderen Jungen hier. Nicht einmal Harry Potter. Sie war das alles so leid. Es erschien ihr alles so belanglos und fad.

 _Er_ fehlte ihr – stellte sie mit dem heißen Schrecken plötzlicher Klarheit fest. Nicht Voldemort, sicher nicht er – doch der nette, verständnisvolle dunkelhaarige Junge, der er einst gewesen war.

Sie vermisste Tom Riddle.

Und damit begann sich ein Plan zu entspinnen…

.

 **A/N:** Der Titel des ersten Kapitels bezieht sich auf PERTH, die Rune der Einführung und steht ebenso für verborgene Aspekte einer Beziehung und ein geheimes Schicksal.

Ich hoffe, es stößt sich Niemand daran, wenn ich in dieser Geschichte ein wenig mit Runen herumspiele. Ich werde mich bemühen, sie so nahe an ihrer Ursprungsbedeutung zu halten, wie irgend möglich.

Sie alle werden dabei einmal Verwendung finden.

Jedes Kapitel wird dabei den Namen einer Rune tragen, die seinem Kontext entspricht.

Mein ursprünglicher Plan war es, aus den Runen eine konkrete Prophezeiung herauszuarbeiten und zwar in der Reihenfolge ihres Erscheinens in der Geschichte. Dieser Plan hat sich jedoch als zu ambitioniert erwiesen und musste leider verworfen werden. Einerseits, da eine so detaillierte Prophezeiung, wie sie mir vorschwebt nicht durch Runen getroffen werden kann, andererseits weil es der Geschichte ein zu starres Gepräge abverlangt hätte.

Zu den einzelnen Kapiteln passen sie allerdings sehr gut...

Los geht es also: 24 Runen-Kapitel sind uns sicher. Ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Spaß daran, wie ich!

Serpentina


	3. RAIDO

**Das Rätsel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 2 -RAIDO-

Mit neugestärkter Entschlusskraft erhob sich Ginny von ihrem Platz und steuerte zielstrebig auf den weiter im Hintergrund gelegenen Bereich der Bibliothek zu, in dem sich die Jahrbücher befanden.

Es war ganz still in diesem abgelegenen Teil des weiten Raumes. Die alten Bücher hier wurden nur äußerst selten überhaupt konsultiert und wenn, dann ganz gewiss nicht an einem Hogsmeade Wochenende.

Fröstelnd zog Ginny den wollenen Umhang fester um ihre Schultern. Sie brachte ihn immer mit, wenn sie in die Bibliothek ging, denn es war beinahe immer unangenehm kalt darin. Das Dumme an dem wunderschönen Kamin war, dass es nicht möglich war ein Feuer – sei es magisch oder nicht – darin zu entzünden.

Jede Flamme würde schlichtweg zu flackern beginnen und verlöschen, sobald sie mit dem alten Stein in Berührung kam.

Es hieß, dass eines Tages – mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert zuvor – das fröhlich prasselnde Feuer zu flackern begonnen habe und unaufhaltsam verloschen sei. Niemand vermochte es sich erklären, es sei denn etwas daran zu ändern.

Allein besondere Zauber erhielten den Raum trocken und bewahrten somit all die wertvollen alten Bücher und Manuskripte vor dem Verfall.

Langsam schritt Ginny die langen Reihen deckenhoher Bücherregale entlang.

Es gab hier so unendlich viele Aufzeichnungen vergangener Jahrgänge - und sie wusste nicht einmal genau, in welchem Jahr sie mit ihrer Suche beginnen sollte...

Sie musste methodisch vorgehen.

„ _Tom Riddle,_ " murmelte sie daher halblaut und richtete die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes auf die brüchigen Rücken der in Leder gebundenen alten Jahrbücher, " _finde ihn_ …"

Aufmerksam hielt sie den Blick auf ihren Zauberstab gerichtet, während sie ihn sorgfältig über Reihe um Reihe der alten Bücher wandern lies.

Der dicke Teppich dämpfte ihre Schritte und so war der noch immer heftig herniederprasselnde Regen das einzige Geräusch weit und breit.

Ihr Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu klopfen, als die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes schließlich zu leuchten begann. Der sanfte, orangefarbene Schein fiel auf das Buch des Abschlussjahrgangs 1945.

Sie blieb stehen, atmete langsam aus und sammelte noch einmal all ihren Mut zusammen – dann, nach einem letzten, vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter, zog sie das Buch aus dem Regal.

Es war, wie viele andere hier, in scharlachrot und braunes Leder gebunden, das mit den Jahrzehnten verblasst war. Feine Linien und Risse verliefen über Einband und Rücken – wie Falten auf einem Gesicht.

Ein letztes Mal zögerte Ginny noch. Nochmals blickte sie sich um – dann schob sie energisch jeden Zweifel beiseite und öffnete das Buch.

 _R_

Das Erste was sie sah, war das freundliche Lächeln eines Mädchens mit rosigem Gesicht und langen, honigblonden Zöpfen.

 _Abbott, Henriette – Hufflepuff,_ lautete die Bildunterschrift. Ganz offensichtlich eine Verwandte von Hannah.

Ginny blätterte einige Seiten weiter, bis ihr Blick wieder an einem vertrauten Namen hängen blieb.

 _Longbottom, Richard – Ravenclaw._ Nun, das war gewissermaßen eine Überraschung. Damit hätte sie nun nicht unmittelbar gerechnet.

Sie blätterte also weiter.

Ein blasses, wunderschönes Mädchen mit langem, seidigem, silberblondem Haar blickte ihr von der nächsten Seite entgegen. Nicht unbedingt hochmütig, doch ihrer selbst sehr bewusst. Sie sah ihr direkt in die Augen, ganz so als wolle sie keinem der Betrachter raten sie nicht zu bemerken.

 _Malfoy, Meredith – Slytherin._

Noch immer zu weit vorn.

Diesmal ergriff Ginny einen ganzen Stoß von Seiten auf einmal und blickte als nächstes - in das breit grinsende, sommersprossige Gesicht von: Ron!

Aber nein – das war nicht Ron. Natürlich nicht.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als sie den tatsächlichen Namen las.

 _Weasley -_ daran bestand wohl kein Zweifel - doch _Weasley_ , _Jonathan – Gryffindor._

 _Das_ also war ihr uralter, zerbrechlich wirkender Großonkel Jonathan? Dieser lebensfrohe junge Mann mit dem unverwechselbaren flammend roten Haar und den vor Übermut blitzenden Augen?

Scharf sog Ginny die Luft ein, denn zum ersten Mal wurde ihr vollends bewusst, wie viele Jahre dies alles her war und wie weit sie in der Zeit zurück würde reisen müssen, wenn sie ihren Plan tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

Langsam und nachdenklich blätterte sie einige Seiten zurück und da war er.

Ein blasser, sehr hübscher Junge um die 18 mit hohen, scharfkantigen Wangenknochen, pechschwarzem lockigem Haar und dunklen, fesselnden Augen.

Tom Riddle.

Er sah geradezu entsetzlich gut aus.

Als sich ihre Blicke begegneten verspürte Ginny ein nervöses Ziehen im Magen. In einer hastigen Bewegung klappte sie daher die Hand über das Bild und begann zu lesen:

 _Riddle, Tom Marvolo - Slytherin._

Und weiter: _Sohn von Merope Riddle geborene *Gaunt and Tom Riddle. Geboren am 31 Dezember 1926 in_ _Little Hangleton. Vertrauensschüler– Schulsprecher – Ausgezeichnet mit 'Besonderen Verdiensten um das Wohl der Schule' im Jahr 1943 und einer 'Medaille Magischer Möglichkeiten' im Jahr 1944._ Abschlussarbeit _: 'Alte Runensätze und Vorhersagen'._

Ginny durchforstete die Taschen ihres Umhangs nach Feder und Pergament und begann fahrig darauf herumzukritzeln.

Als sie die Hand schließlich fortnahm und das Bild somit wieder freigab, blickte ihr Riddle finster und voller Mistrauen entgegen, so dass sie das Buch hastig und ein wenig übereilt zuschlug.

Staub wirbelte auf und kitzelte ihre Nase. Das Echo ihres Niesens durchschnitt die Stille des dämmrigen Raumes.

Hastig schob Ginny das Buch zurück an seinen Platz. Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um.

Es war Niemand da.

Der Regen schlug jetzt härter gegen die Fensterscheiben und der Wind hatte an Stärke nur noch zugenommen und heulte und tobte nun beinahe bedrohlich um die alten Mauern. Er rüttelte an den Fensterläden und lies das Glas in den hohen schlanken Fenstern der Bibliothek erzittern. Genau in jenem Augenblick, da Ginny zum Fenster hinüber sah, durchzuckte ein erster Blitz den schiefergrauen Winterhimmel.

Sie fuhr vor Überraschung zurück, fasste sich jedoch rasch und eilte dann weiter, dorthin, wo die Abschlussarbeiten aufbewahrt wurden.

 _R_

Nur wenig später hatte Ginny gefunden wonach sie suchte und setzte sich an Ort und Stelle zu Boden um sich unverzüglich in ihre Lektüre zu vertiefen.

Den Rücken gegen eines der Regale gelehnt öffnete sie das schwere Buch in ihrem Schoß.

Ausnahmslos alle Arbeiten hierin behandelten Runen und ihre Deutung. Riddle's Beitrag war die Interpretation eines komplexen Runensatzes.

Ginny sog vor Überraschung scharf die Luft ein, als ihr Blick so plötzlich auf die gleichmäßige, gestochen scharfe Handschrift fiel, die ihr von den Tagebucheinträgen her auf eine geradezu erschreckende Weise vertraut war.

Schön geformte, leicht nach rechts gelehnten Buchstaben bedeckte das alte, vergilbende Pergament vor ihr. Klare, elegante Schwünge, sorgsam und gleichförmig in schwarzer Tinte geschrieben. Genauso hatte Tom in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben.

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie hatte bisher nicht einmal ansatzweise begriffen, wie sehr er ihr gefehlt hatte. Doch jetzt, beim Anblick der so vertrauten Handschrift, traf sie die Erkenntnis mit voller Wucht.

Die Worte verschwammen vor ihren Augen. Eine einzelne Träne fiel auf den Text herab und hinterließ einen dunklen Fleck, wo sie die Tinte auf dem Pergament verwischte. Hastig richtete Ginny einen Reinigungszauber auf die Seite, um den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten. Sie blinzelte und wischte sich energisch mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, fest entschlossen sich auf nichts als ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

In seiner Abschlussarbeit hatte Tom vorhergesagt, ein dunkelhaariger Junge werde den Untergang des finstersten dunklen Magiers ihres Jahrhunderts bedeuten.

Er werde für den Rest seines Lebens eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn tragen, hieß es da weiter.

Voller Aufregung verschlang Ginny jedes seiner Worte.

Als sie den Text jedoch gerademal zur Hälfte gelesen hatte, hatte sich der Himmel draußen soweit verdunkelt, dass sie die Worte kaum noch entziffern konnte.

Ein weiterer Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und tauchte die Seiten für einige Sekunden in ein gleißendes bläulich-weißes Licht, welches durch den hohen Grünanteil des Buntglasfensters einen geradezu beklemmenden Grünton annahm und sie mit tiefem Unbehagen erfüllte. Nur einen Herzschlag später, so schien es, krachte der erste Donner mit geradezu ohrenbetäubender Wucht.

Alarmiert zuckte Ginny abermals zusammen. Das Gewitter schien jetzt genau über dem Schloss zu stehen. Wenn dies in irgendeiner Weise ein Omen sein sollte, dann empfand sie es nicht gerade als ermutigend. Tom Riddle erschien ihr jedenfalls auch keine leichte Wahl zu sein.

" _Lumos,"_ murmelte Ginny und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes begann in einem milden, orangeroten Licht zu glühen, das es ihr ermöglichte die restlichen Seiten zu verschlingen.

Als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, war es bereits beinahe vollständig dunkel. Langsam aufflammende Lichtpunkte zwischen den Regalreihen, kündeten davon, dass Madam Pince bei ihrem Rundgang damit begonnen hatte die Laternen nun auch hier, in diesem entlegenen Teil der Bibliothek, zu entzünden.

Sie wäre gewiss überrascht einen Besucher vorzufinden. Ginny jedoch, war ganz und gar nicht nach einem Gespräch zumute. Daher beeilte sie sich das schwere alte Buch an seinen Platz zurück zu schieben.

Und bevor der Schein von Madam Pinces Laterne die Stelle beleuchtete, an der Ginny eben noch gesessen hatte, war diese schon lautlos wie ein Schatten hinter der nächsten Regalreihe verschwunden.

Mit einem Buch über fortgeschrittene Verwandlungszauber unter dem Arm und dem festen Entschluss darin eine Lösung zu finden schlüpfte Ginny schließlich aus der Bibliothek.

Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie irgendwie in den Besitz von Hermiones Zeitumkehrer gelangen musste. Es hatte jedoch keinen Sinn ihn jetzt gleich zu holen, bevor sie noch einen Weg ersonnen hatte ihn zu verzaubern. Ein Zeitumkehrer war nicht dazu gedacht über eine so weite Distanz von Jahren hinweg zu reisen. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt möglich war.

Doch ihr Entschluss stand so felsenfest, dass es einfach gelingen musste. Ganz gleich, wie aussichtslos es schien - sie würde es versuchen. Zunächst jedoch gab es einiges vorzubereiten.

 _R_

Zurück in ihrem Schlafsaal warf Ginny all ihre Roben, Umhänge und Schuluniformen auf ihr Bett und begann systematisch ihren Namen und alle Symbole Gryffindors von ihnen zu entfernen. Genauso verfuhr sie mit all ihren Büchern.

Jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück, das in irgendeiner Weise Verzierungen von Scharlachrot und Gold aufwies - Krawatten, Schals und entsprechend gesäumte Pollunder stopfte sie, zu einem Knäul verdreht, unter das Bett und packte all ihre übrigen Sachen in den großen rostroten Schrankkoffer am Fuß ihres Bettes.

Als all dies erledigt war, war es bereits an der Zeit zum Abendessen in die Große Halle hinunter zu gehen. Ganz bestimmt würden auch ihre Freunde inzwischen zurück sein.

Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt.

Das aufgeregte, fröhliche Stimmengewirr schlug ihr entgegen, lange bevor sie die Eingangshalle erreichte. In einem nicht enden wollenden Strom der Euphorie fluteten nasse, vom Wind zerzauste aber glückliche Hexen und Zauberer durch das schwere, doppelflüglige Eichenportal herein. Sie brachten die Aufregung eines schönen, allein der Zerstreuung geschuldeten Tages mit sich. Den ‚Hogsmeade-Hype'.

Und so erntete Ginny mehr als einen mitleidigen oder gar besorgten Blick ihrer Freunde, die bei ihrem Anblick pflichtschuldig und ein wenig unbehaglich nachforschten, wie denn sie den Tag verbracht habe.

Ron und Hermione wechselten dabei einen Blick, der zu sagen schien: _'Arme kleine Ginny – wie müssen ihr helfen, sich endlich zu entfalten.'_

Als sie schließlich – zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend - zu Harry hinüberblickte, bemerkte sie, dass er und Cho eine Art ‚Grinse-Contest' auszutragen schienen. Dieser Fisch - so schien es ihr - war jedenfalls geputzt.

Ron und Hermione warfen sich daraufhin einen weiteren besorgten und – wie sie vermutlich glaubten – unauffälligen Blick zu.

Ginny jedoch maß all dem - wie sie zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung feststellte – außerordentlich wenig Bedeutung zu. Sie, so erinnerte sie sich, hatte ihren eigenen Plan für den Abend. Wieder stand ihr das Bild des hübschen, schwarzgelockten Zauberers aus dem alten Jahrbuch vor Augen. Wieder spürte sie die Aufregung und Verwirrung, in die sie sein Blick gestürzt hatte.

Sie lächelte.

 _R_

Den ganzen Abend über, brütete Ginny weiter über ihrem Plan.

Sie and Hermione hatten sich in eine ruhigere Ecke des vom aufgeregten Stimmengewirr ihrer Hogsmeade-begeisterten Hauskameraden erfüllten Gemeinschaftsraumes zurückgezogen um zu arbeiten.

Hermione war in irgend ein Buch über Arithmetik vertieft. Ginny gab vor, an einer Hausarbeit für Verwandlung zu arbeiten, während sie in Wirklichkeit einen Brief an Ron verfasste.

Danach recherchierte sie über die theoretischen Möglichkeiten einen Zeitumkehrer zu stellen.

Wenn sie einem Tom Riddle begegnen wollte, der sich noch nicht restlos im giftigen Netz Dunkler Künste und ihrer Verlockungen versponnen hatte und dessen Seele noch nicht gänzlich von der Düsternis ihrer Schatten verschluckt worden war - so musste sie einen Zeitpunkt wählen, an dem er die Kammer des Schreckens noch nicht geöffnet hatte.

1992, in ihrem ersten Hogwartsjahr, war es genau 50 Jahre her gewesen.

Jetzt war sie drei Jahre älter und in ihrem vierten Jahr.

Es war Februar des Jahres 1996, was bedeutete, dass sie 53 Jahre in der Zeit zurückreisen musste, um im Februar des Jahres 1943 herauszukommen. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sich Tom bereits der Dunklen Seite zugewandt haben mochte, wenn sie ihn in der Mitte seine fünften Jahres antraf. Viel früher jedoch durfte sie auch nicht auftauchen, denn zu jung sollte er schließlich auch nicht sein.

Sie grinste. Sie war schließlich kaum daran interessiert ihn in seinem ersten Jahr hier anzutreffen!

Auch wenn die Vorstellung eines so jungen, mit der magischen Welt gänzlich unvertrauten und daher zweifellos verunsicherten Tom Riddel etwas seltsam Anrührendes an sich hatte.

Würde er ihr folgen? Sich von ihr – der so viel älteren, magisch erzogenen Hexe - leiten und anleiten lassen einen anderen Weg zu beschreiten? Es schien überaus wahrscheinlich, dass er in ihr einen Halt suchen würde, sofern sie ihm die Bereitschaft dazu signalisierte... _Ihre_ Ideale und Moralvorstellungen überdenken würde...

Doch das, so bemerkte sie mit messerscharfer Gewissheit, war es nicht, was sie suchte! Noch waren es Genugtuung oder gar Rache, wonach sie trachtete. Sie wollte keine Machtposition über ihn, keine Umkehr der Kräfte, oder etwas ähnliches. Sie wollte einzig - ihn.

‚Ihren' Tom. Genauso, wie sie ihn aus dem Tagebuch in Erinnerung hatte – und der war 16 gewesen, in seinem fünften Jahr.

Nun – soweit die Theorie...

Doch... wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie das anstellen!? Eine solche Präzision. Bei einer derartigen Zeitspanne?

Zwar gab es durchaus Mittel und Wege, einen Zeitumkehrer dahingehend zu beeinflussen, dass er den Reisenden mit jeder Umdrehung ein _Jahr_ in der Zeit vor oder zurückversetzte, je nachdem ob man ihn mit dem, oder gegen den Uhrzeigersinn drehte - in einem Fall war eine erfolgreiche Reise über, man sage und staune, zwei Jahrzehnte hinwegtransportiert hatte – doch es schien eine absolute Ausnahme darzustellen und sich mehr oder weniger unbeabsichtigt ereignet zu haben. Vor der Nachahmung wurde ausdrücklich gewarnt.

Wie auch immer - eines stand jedenfalls fest: Es würde nicht ungefährlich werden!

 _R_

Im Verlauf dieser Nacht wälzte sich Ginny unzählige Male voller Unruhe in ihrem Bett herum – suchte sie doch fieberhaft nach einer Lösung.

Der Sturm, der nach wie vor um das Schloss tobte, tat sein Übriges sie keinen Schlaf finden zu lassen.

Dann jedoch, gegen vier Uhr am Morgen, als der Mond schließlich aus einer dicken grauen Wolkendecke hervorbrach und ein Band schimmernden Silbers auf ihr Laken zauberte – wusste sie es plötzlich.

Es war nichts anderes als mit dem Zug zu reisen! Wenn es keine direkte Verbindung gab, dann musste sie eben zwischendurch umsteigen!

Mit dem freudigen Schreck plötzlicher Klarheit setze Ginny sich auf. Ja, dass war die Lösung! Sie würde einfach in mehreren einzelnen Abschnitten reisen.

Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle aufgesprungen um ihren Plan zu verwirklichen, doch jetzt, mitten in der Nacht konnte sie nichts Sinnvolles tun. So zwang sie sich also liegen zu bleiben. Innerlich jedoch zitterte sie vor Anspannung. Aufgeregt plante sie minutiös jeden ihrer weiteren Schritte – einfach alles, was es am Morgen zu tun gab.

Als der Morgen dann endlich grau und nebelverhangen heraufdämmerte glitt Ginny leise aus dem Bett. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie sich in Hermiones Schlafsaal hinüber. Es würde schon klappen. Das musste es einfach!

Das blasse Morgenlicht reichte dabei gerade aus, sie ihre Umgebung als dunkle, formlose Schemen erkennen zu lassen. Ohne selbst Licht zu entzünden, konnte sie nur so sicher sein, nicht versehendlich in ein Hindernis hineinzustolpern.

Sie konnte die Umrisse ihrer schlafenden Freundin auf dem Bett erkennen.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes lag Hermiones geöffnete Tasche auf einem Stuhl. Direkt daneben türmte sich ein hoher Bücherstapel. Vorsichtig, um ihn nur ja nicht umzustoßen, manövrierte sich Ginny um diesen herum. Langsam - ganz langsam - zog sie den Zeitumkehrer aus der Tasche hervor.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermione sein Verschwinden nicht vor der ersten Unterrichtsstunde am Morgen vermissen würde – und bis dahin hoffte sie längst fort zu sein.

 _R_

Zurück in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal, schlüpfte Ginny in ihre Kleider so leise es ihr nur möglich war. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihren vollständig gepackten Koffer.

" _Reductio,"_ murmelte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme und der große schwere Schrankkoffer schrumpfte auf die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel zusammen.

Kurzerhand steckte ihn Ginny in die Tasche ihres Umhangs. Sie war bereit.

Zuletzt legte sie nur noch den kleinen gelblichen Umschlag, mit dem Namen ihres Bruders darauf, auf ihr Kopfkissen und atmete nochmals ganz tief und langsam ein und aus um ihrer Aufregung Herr zu werden.

Dann wandte sie sich zur Tür und verließ den Schlafsaal ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzublicken.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum, der zu dieser frühen Stunde noch gänzlich still und verlassen da lag, holte sie den Zeitumkehrer hervor und richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf.

" _Decem ani,_ " flüsterte sie. Der Zauber würde es ihr erlauben, ein Jahrzehnt mit jeder Drehung des Zeitumkehrers zu reisen.

Das kleine Stundenglas begann in einem blass-bläulichen Licht zu schimmern und ein feines Klingeln erfüllte die Luft.

Entschlossen warf sich Ginny die feine goldene Kette um den Hals und drehte das kleine Stundenglas zwei mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

Die ersten paar Sekunden geschah überhaupt nichts und sie war schon im Begriff die Kette wieder abzulegen, enttäuscht über den vermeintlichen Misserfolg, als sie ganz plötzlich zurückgerissen wurde. Fast glaubte sie entdeckt worden zu sein – doch da war niemand.

In einem raschen endlosen Wirbel begann Ginny sich um sich selbst zu drehen und die Welt ringsumher verschwamm.

In einem Strom von Licht und Farben rauschte sie durch die Zeit. Rückwärts.

Alles war zu einem Schweif vager, verschwommener Schemen verzerrt. Licht wechselte sich mit Dunkelheit ab und Wärme wurde zu Kälte – dann wieder zu Wärme. Dies musste der Wechsel der Jahreszeiten sein und der stetige Wandel von Tag und Nacht.

Es war beängstigend.

 _R_

Dann, urplötzlich endete der Wirbel. Überrascht wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren, stolperte Ginny und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

Schwindelig und ziemlich verwirrt sah sie sich um. Sie befand sich noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum, doch das Licht hatte sich verändert.

Aus dem Sessel beim Kamin vernahm sie ein Geräusch. Ein dunkelhaariger Junge starrte sie entgeistert an. _'Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten'_ polterte zu Boden als er aufsprang.

"Wa- Lily? Wer bist denn du?!" rief er erstaunt.

Ginny schwirrte der Kopf vor Verwirrung. Sie befand sich jetzt im Jahr 1976 und dies – musste Harrys Vater sein. James Potter.

"Es – tut mir leid," stammelte sie und hantierte dabei hektisch mit dem Zeitumkehrer, "Ich wollte nicht – es tut mir leid…"

Dann war sie auch schon wieder fort – wirbelte weiter durch die Zeit.

Dieses Mal war es sogar noch schlimmer.

Sie hatte sich noch nicht gänzlich von ihrem ersten Reiseabschnitt erholt und als sie diesmal wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen verspürte, strauchelte sie erneut. Wieder stürzte sie.

Nach Atem ringend lag Ginny auf den Knien. Ihre Hände stützen sich gegen die kalten Steinplatten eines langen, dämmrigen Ganges dessen rohe, grob behauene Steinwände nur hier und da von vereinzelten Fackeln erhellt wurden. Ihr spärlicher Lichtschein zuckte und flackerte über die felsigen Wände und verlor sich dann in den Schatten ringsumher. Finsternis schien an jeder Biegung und Abzweigung zu lauern. Die schweren, im Verlauf der Jahrhunderte von den Füßen unzähliger Schüler polierten Steinplatten, unterlagen einem ständigen Wechsel von Licht und Dunkelheit.

Es war niemand hier.

Und – wann auch immer – _hier_ – nun sein mochte, Ginny legte keinen besonderen Wert darauf _irgendjemandem_ zu begegnen.

Dies musste ein Gang innerhalb der Kerker sein. Doch _wann_ mochte sie sich nur befinden? Sie hatte das Stundenglas in großer Eile gedreht um James Potters Fragen zu entkommen.

Waren es nun zwei oder gar drei Jahrzehnte gewesen, die sie diesmal gereist war? Zwei vermutlich, entschied sie, schaudernd. Was bedeutete, dass sie sich im Jahr 1956 befinden musste, einer Zeit zu der sich der Dunkle Lord auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht befunden hatte.

Tom.

Er war jetzt 29. Und die Kerker beherbergten dieser Tage vermutlich eine Vielzahl seiner Anhänger und Sympathiesanten. Ihr schauderte. Ganz gleich wie erschöpft sie auch war – _hier_ – konnte nicht bleiben.

Vorsichtiger diesmal und mit sehr viel mehr Bedacht als zuvor drehte sie die Sanduhr ein weiteres Mal entgegen dem Uhrzeigersinn.

Sie mochte geglaubt haben es werde diesmal einfacher sein – nun, da sie nur ein Jahrzehnt in der Zeit zu reisen hatte, doch das war es nicht.

Als der entsetzliche Wirbel von Licht und Farben diesmal verebbte, lag sie - wie könnte es anders sein – wieder auf den Knien. Doch diesmal war sie einfach zu schwach und zittrig auf die Füße zu kommen.

Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht und sie zitterte und bebte am ganzen Körper. Kaum bei Bewusstsein kroch sie zu einem nahegelegenen Abstellraum herüber und kauerte sich dort zwischen Kisten, Eimern und Besen zusammen. Restlos erschöpft legte sie die Wange auf den kühlen Steinboden und schloss die Augen. Es war schrecklich. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass es dermaßen schwer sein würde durch die Zeit zu reisen.

Es musste das Jahr 1946 sein. Ein Jahr nachdem Dumbledore den Dunklen Magier Grindelwald besiegt hatte.

Tom musste dann jetzt etwa 19 sein.

Es war das Jahr, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Gewiss war es - _nun_ \- sicher genug einige Minuten auszuruhen...

 _R_

In ihrem Schlafsaal im Turm von Gryffindor durchwühlte Hermione verzweifelt ihre Tasche auf der Suche nach ihrem Zeitumkehrer. Sie war sich absolut sicher ihn am Vorabend ordnungsgemäß darin verstaut zu haben.

Sie war auch in diesem Punkt sehr gewissenhaft und achtete stets darauf ihn - niemals – irgendwo herumliegen zu lassen... Jemand musste ihn bewusst fortgenommen haben. Aus ihrer Tasche. In der Nacht... Doch wer würde... Der Gedanke hatte etwas Beängstigendes an sich.

Ein erstickter Schrei aus dem angrenzenden Schlafsaal ließ sie zusammenfahren. Die Bücher, welche sie gerade in den Händen gehalten hatte polterten lautstark zu Boden und ließen Lavender und Pavati aus dem Schlaf fahren.

Das war Rons Stimme gewesen, sie war ganz sicher und ohne sich auch nur zu entschuldigen stürmte sie los.

„Hermione!" rief Ron jetzt wieder. Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. „Hermione, Harry! Kommt hierher, schnell!"

Im Nebenzimmer saß Ron, bleich wie ein Gespenst, auf Ginnys Bettkante. Ein geöffneter Umschlag lag auf dem Bett. Den Brief selbst hielt er mit einer Faust umklammert. Schock und Verwirrung waren ihm deutlich anzumerken.

"Ginny," stammelte er nur und blickte dann zu ihnen auf. Sie ist – weg..."

"Was?! Weg?! Wie, weg?!" keuchten sie beide, nun gleichsam entsetzt wie verwirrt. Wortlos und ein wenig zittrig hielt Ron ihnen die Hand mit dem Brief entgegen.

Da stand:

 _Lieber Ron,_

 _es gibt da etwas das ich erledigen muss. Etwas Wichtiges. Ich werde wohl einige Tage fort sein. Vielleicht auch länger. Sag bitte_ _Mum, Dad, unseren Brüdern, Harry und Hermione, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um mich machen sollen._ _Es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Die ganze Zeit über habe ich etwas vermisst, ohne zu wissen, was es ist. Jetzt aber weiß ich es. Endlich!_

 _Alles Liebe, Ginny_

Hermione's Augen weiteten sich in jähem Begreifen. "Oh nein, Ginny, was hast du getan?!" stöhnte sie.

 _R_

Ginny erwachte beim Klang von Schritten vor der Tür ihres Verstecks und einen panischen Moment lang glaubte sie, man werde sie entdecken. Dann jedoch begriff sie, dass es nur die Schritte der Schüler waren, die auf dem Flur dort draußen vorbeigingen. Einen Augenblick lang war es still, dann drangen erneut Schritte und Gesprächsfetzen an ihr Ohr.

"Was ziehst du denn zum Abschlussball an, Minerva?" fragte eine seltsam vertraute Mädchenstimme gerade.

"Oh," gab eine weitere vertraute, doch ebenfalls sehr jugendliche Stimme zur Antwort, "ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer, Liana! Hast du denn schon etwas?"

"Ach was," antwortete diese, "vielleicht können wie uns ja am nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende was hübsches aussuchen. Was meinst du?"

"Tut mir leid, Liana," wandte ihre Freundin ein. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das nächste Mal mit nach Hogsmeade komme. Ich hab noch so viel zu tun - mit der Literaturrecherche für meine Abschlussarbeit über Animagi - weißt du?"

"Ahh," unterbrach die unverkennbare Stimme Professor Flitwicks ihr Gespräch, „es sind die Misses McGonagall und Sprout. Welch glückliche Fügung."

Alle drei blieben stehen.

„Professor Dumbledore möchte mit Ihnen über Ihre Abschlussarbeit sprechen, Miss McGonagall, erklärte Professor Flitwick dann. „Er ist noch im Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer. Wenn Sie sich beeilen, erwischen Sie ihn vielleicht noch dort. Spätestens aber auf dem Weg ins Lehrerzimmer."

"Oh, Vielen Dank, Professor Flitwick," strahlte die junge McGonagall erfreut.

"Bis später, Liana," rief sie dann ihrer Freundin zu und rannte los.

Voller Verwirrung schüttelte Ginny den Kopf. Sie war offenbar in dem Jahr gelandet, in dem Professor Sprout und Professor McGonagall ihren Abschluss gemacht hatten.

Was für eine seltsame Vorstellung -

" _Singulis anis,"_ murmelte sie dann, so leise, dass sie es beinahe selber nicht zu hören vermocht hätte. Das kleine Stundenglas begann erneut zu glühen. Dies Mal in einem sanften, grünlichen Licht. Es blieben nicht mehr als drei Jahre zu überwinden. Gewiss würde ihr auch dies noch gelingen...

Und so drehte sie das kleine Stundenglas drei mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

Als sich ihr Blick diesmal wieder klärte, lag sie inmitten der Eingangshalle. Ein übergroßer, ungelenker Junge beugte sich zu ihr herab. Eine Flut wilder schwarzer Locken umrahmte sein erstaunlich vertrautes Gesicht.

"Sind se' in Ordnung, Miss?" fragte er besorgt.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Dies war Hagrid! Ein ganzes Stück kleiner, dünner und jünger – aber ganz eindeutig und unverwechselbar Hagrid. Er konnte nicht älter als 12 oder 13 sein.

Sie war im Jahr 1943 – endlich!

"Miss?" forschte Hagrid mit sichtlichem Unbehagen und offenkundiger Besorgnis, so dass sie ihm beruhigend zulächelte.

"Oh ja! Ja - mach dir keine Gedanken, es geht mir gut. Ich muss wohl über meine eigenen Füße gestolpert sein."

Ein breites, jungenhaftes Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht. "Ah - dass kenn' ich." Er streckte ihr eine riesige Hand entgegen und der Schwung, mit dem er versuchte ihr auf die Füße zu helfen hätte sie um ein Haar sofort wieder vornüber taumeln lassen. "Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid."

"Oh hi," stammelte Ginny noch immer leicht konfus. "Ich bin Ginny. Danke Rubeus."

"Sie hab' ich abba noch nich' hier gesehn'" bemerkte er mit sichtlicher Neugier.

"Oh nein. Nein, dass kannst du auch nicht. Ich bin neu hier," erklärte sie hastig. "Kannst du mir vielleicht den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters zeigen?"

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich bei diesen Worten. "Yep, allerdings!" seufzte er beinahe theatralisch, "Weist'te, ich bin praktisch ständig da, könnte man sagen. Komm immer in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten irgendwie..." Er zuckte ungelenk und ein wenig unbehaglich mit den Schultern - dann grinste er auch schon wieder.

"Oh," bemerkte Ginny mit einen mitfühlenden Lachen, „das tut mir leid."

„Ja," bemerkte Hagrid mit neuerlich verdüstertem Gesichtsausdruck, „mir auch."

Da Hagrid das Passwort bereits kannte, erreichten sie nur wenig später das Büro des Schulleiters.

Hagrid, der erwartet wurde, trat zuerst ein. Und so wartete Ginny zunächst vor der schweren, dunklen hölzernen Tür.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben trat sie ans Fenster und ließ ihren Blick über die weiten Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen. Über den See, dessen Oberfläche im Sonnenlicht glitzerte und funkelte und weiter über die grünen Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes, deren Blätter sich leicht im Wind bewegten. Alles sah so vertraut aus – und dennoch irgendwie seltsam.

Je länger sie wartete, desto nervöser wurde sie.

Mit dem Rausch des Adrenalins war ihr die Reise zuvor beinahe selbstverständlich erschienen. Jetzt hingegen, da sie darüber nachdachte, schauderte ihr. Auf was hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Sie musste verrückt geworden sein. Und viel wichtiger noch – würde ihr der Schulleiter die verrückte Geschichte glauben, die sie ihm aufzutischen gedachte?

 _R_

Als Ginny schließlich das Büro des Schulleiters betrat, waren ihre Handflächen ganz schwitzig vor Aufregung.

Neugierig sah sie sich um. Zwar war sie schon zuvor in dem kreisrunden Raum gewesen, in ihrer eigenen Zeit, damals, in jener Nacht, da Harry sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet hatte. Doch da hatte sie ihrer Umgebung keine Beachtung geschenkt -restlos verstört und halb blind von Tränen, wie sie gewesen war.

Der Schulleiter war ein freundlicher, Zauberer, mit dünnem weißem Haar. Er führte sie hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und bat sie auf einem der beiden Stühle davor platz zu nehmen.

"Verzeihen Sie, Miss," fragte er ein wenig irritiert, "kenne ich Sie?"

"Emm, nein, bedaure, Sir, Ich denke nicht," gab Ginny nervös zu Antwort.

Die Brauen des alten Mannes hoben sich vor Erstaunen. "Nun, würden Sie mir dann freundlicherweise verraten, _wer_ Sie sind?"

„Ich bin – „ begann Ginny automatisch, unterbrach sich dann aber und schloss: „ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

Sie schluckte, hob den Blick zu seinen forschenden wässrig blauen Augen empor und begann zu lügen, wie gedruckt... Sie erzählte sie ihm eine mitleiderregende Geschichte über eine verlorene Erinnerung, die sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte - doch, angesichts der wachsenden Besorgnis des alten Mannes, fiel ihr dies bei weitem nicht so leicht, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Doch was konnte sie schon tun? Er würde ihr niemals erlauben zu bleiben, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit erzählte.

So erzählte sie ihm also eine Geschichte darüber, dass ihre Eltern sie auf ein Internat hatten schicken wollen, dessen Name ihr entfallen war. Alles woran sie sich erinnerte, waren ihr Vorname, ‚Ginny' und ihr Alter – und natürlich ihre Magie...

"Was für eine traurige Geschichte, Miss Ginny," erklärte der alte Mann voller Mitgefühl als sie geendet hatte.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie zunächst Miss Morphine aufsuchen bevor wir über weitere Schritte entscheiden. Sie betreut unseren Krankenflügel."

"Oh nein, Sir," beeilte sich Ginny zu versichern, "das wird nicht nötig sein! Es geht mir gut. Wirklich."

"Nun, wenn Sie es so wünschen, Miss. Doch Sie müssen vorsichtig sein. Was auch immer Ihren Gedächtnisverlust ausgelöst haben mag - es könnte ein traumatisches Erlebnis, oder gar Unfall gewesen sein, verstehen Sie?"

Ginny nickte nur und so fuhr er schließlich fort: "Nun, wie dem auch sei; es wird vermutlich das beste sein, wenn Sie so rasch wie möglich wieder zu einer Art Alltag zurückfinden. Ich halte es nicht für ratsam, die verlorenen Erinnerungen ‚hervor zaubern zu wollen'. Sie werden sich von selbst einstellen - zu gegebener Zeit – vermute ich. Ja."

Er lächelte wieder. "Sie sind also eine Hexe?"

Ginny nickte, erneut.

„Und Sie sind 14, sagen Sie?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Nun, dann sollten Sie am besten am Unterricht des vierten Jahrgangs teilnehmen, würde ich sagen. Erlauben Sie, dass ich mir einen kurzen Eindruck ihres magischen Ausbildungsstandes verschaffe?"

Sie nickte nervös. "Natürlich, Sir."

"Ich werde das Zaubereiministerium über Ihren Aufenthalt an unserer Schule in Kenntnis setzen, für den Fall, dass ihre Eltern Sie dort als vermisst gemeldet haben oder es noch tun werden, in den nächsten Tagen. Ich rate Ihnen jedoch davon ab, den anderen Schülern von ihrem Erinnerungsverlust zu erzählen. Es würde womöglich zu Unbehagen oder gar Mistrauen führen, dieser Tage. Wir wollen Ihren Start hier so leicht als irgend möglich machen, nicht wahr?"

Freundlich lächelte er sie an und Ginny lächelte zurück, dankbar und erleichtert, wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Schuldgefühle.

„Natürlich," so fuhr er fort, „natürlich benötigen Sie auch noch einen Nachnamen. Sie können sich einen ausdenken, da Sie ihren tatsächlichen Namen ja nicht wissen."

Ginny nickte wieder und das nagende Gefühl eines schlechten Gewissens nahm ihr fast alle Freude über das bisher so glückliche Gelingen ihres Plans. Dann jedoch erinnerte sie sich selbst daran wozu sie dies alles auf sich nahm und ein nervöses Kribbeln erfüllte sie.

Tom. Sie würde ihn wiedersehen. Den wirklichen Tom – nicht bloß eine verzauberte Erinnerung aus einem staubigen alten Buch...

Ihr Herz begann zu hüpfen.

Und urplötzlich wusste sie den perfekten Namen.

Sie hatte ihn gemocht, seit ihr Hermione das Buch jenes Muggle Autors zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es war die Geschichte eines jungen Mädchens, das von Amerika nach England kam, um in Canterville Hall zu leben, wo sie sich mit dem ruhelosen, unglücklichen Geist anfreundete, der dort umging und das Schloss für nahezu jedermann unbewohnbar machte. Die Geschichte hieß: ‚ _Das Gespenst von_ _Canterville'_ und eine alte Prophezeiung über dem Kamin musste von eben diesem Mädchen erfüllt werden, deren Name – Virginia Otis war.

"Ich denke, ich würde mich dann gern als ‚Virginia Otis' vorstellen, Sir," erklärte sie ein wenig atemlos.

Ginny hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, was sie erwartet hatte.

Misstrauen oder gar Irritation vielleicht, doch ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken nahm Professor Dippet dies hin. "Also gut, Miss Otis," erklärte er mit einem gänzlich unbedarften Lächeln. „wenn Sie dann bitte die Güte haben würden die Feder dort auf dem Tisch zum Schweben zu bringen?"

Ginny lächelte. Dies war eine Aufgabe, die ihr leicht fallen sollte. Achtsam und konzentriert richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf das geforderte Objekt auf dem Tisch.

" _Wingardium Levi-o-sa."_

Sanft und gleichförmig schwebte die zarte, bauschige Feder empor.

Professor Dippet schien zufrieden. "Gut gemacht, Miss Otis. Und nun verwandeln Sie doch bitte einmal dieses kleine Tintenfass hier - in ein Tier."

Sie tat es und im nächsten Augenblick zappelte ein leuchtend orangefarbener Tintenfisch auf dem Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen. Seine langen, sich windenden, wild umhertastenden Tentakel tasteten fahrig und unkoordiniert über die Tischoberfläche hinweg und brachten dabei Schriftrollen und Federn in heillose Unordnung. Eine von ihnen wischte dabei sogar die Brille des Schulleiters von dessen Nase.

Kurzentschlossen hob Ginny ihren Zauberstab und verwandelte den Tintenfisch in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück, bevor er noch größeren Schaden anrichten konnte, oder aber das Wasser zu sehr vermissen mochte.

Im Anschluss daran hob sie die zerbrochene Brille vom Boden auf.

" _Reparo,_ " murmelte sie und gab dann die neuerlich unversehrte Brille ihrem Besitzer zurück.

"Verzeihung, Sir," erklärte sie, entschuldigend.

Direktor Dippet betrachtete sie mit sichtlichem Wohlgefallen.

"Das war hervorragend, Miss Otis," erklärte er anerkennend. "Sehr gut, in der Tat. Ich denke, wir können Sie als mehr als gut ausgebildet erachten. Bleibt also letztlich nur noch die Frage, welchem Haus Sie sich anschließen sollten. Glücklicherweise jedoch haben wir sozusagen einen Experten auf diesem Gebiet zur Hand, könnte man sagen- Ja..."

Damit erhob er sich von seinem Platz, ging zu einem der hohen, schmalen Regale hinüber und zog einen Hut hervor, dessen Anblick Ginny durchaus vertraut war.

„Hier haben wir denjenigen, der uns diese Frage am Besten beantworten kann," erklärte Professor Dippet mit sichtlicher Zuversicht. "Und nun, Miss Otis – wenn Sie bitte auf dem Hocker dort drüben Platz nehmen und diesen Hut hier aufsetzen würden..."

Mit zittrigen Knien, erhob sich Ginny von ihrem Platz um der Anweisung nachzukommen.

Als sie den Hut diesmal aufsetzte, glitt er nicht, wie zuvor über ihre Augen hinab, sondern verweilte auf ihrem Scheitel.

Nervös und voller Anspannung schloss Ginny die Augen - und wartete.

 _R_

" _Hmm,"_ erklang die kleine, feine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, an die sie sich von ihrem tatsächlichen Sorting her in Erinnerung hatte.

" _Oh! Eine weitere Weasley – wie nett! Und doch - ein wenig alt um einem der Häuser zugteilt zu werden, nicht wahr, Missy? Nun denn – keine Frage - Gryffindor wird die beste Wahl für dich sein, daran besteht wohl kein Zweifel."_

" _Ach nein! Bitte,"_ dachte Ginny mit wachsender Verzweiflung, _"nicht Gryffindor, ich bitte dich! Ich darf einfach nicht dorthin!"_

" _Nicht?! Gryffindor!?"_ die Stimme des alten Hutes klang nun restlos erstaunt – entsetzt beinahe...

" _Aber warum denn nicht, meine Liebe?! Es wäre ganz gewiss die beste Wahl für dich – ganz ohne jeden Zweifel. Soviel Feuer und Courage... du meine Güte! Doch wenn du dir absolut sicher bist – nun; so denke ich eher nicht Hufflepuff – bei diesem Temperament! Oh nein. Eine waschechte Weasley, ganz sicher. Mmm, also dann; Ravenclaw vielleicht – klug genug bist du ganz sicher...allerdings..."_

In Ginnys Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. _"Schick mich nach Slytherin," bat sie eindringlich, beinahe flehendlich._

" _Slytherin?!"_ Der alte Hut klang nun meh als überrascht, gleichsam schockiert.

" _Ja, bitte!"_ dachte Ginny dagegen.

" _Ich – denke eigentlich nicht, dass das die rechte Wahl für dich ist, meine Liebe," entgegnete der Hut zögerlich._

„ _Aber ich muss nach Slytherin! Ich muss einfach" dachte_ Ginny verzweifelt. _"Ich will dorthin, oh – bitte!"_

" _Nun, beruhig dich mal, Mädchen," konterte_ der Hut mit einem unterdrückten Glucksen in der Stimme. _"Nun, wenn du darauf bestehst..._ _Und ja - da liegt ganz gewiss eine Menge Kalkül und Berechnung in deinem Auftreten. Die Geschichte, die du dem Schulleiter aufgetischt hast war tatsächlich einer Slytherin würdig. Wir wissen wohl beide, dass nicht viel Wahres darin liegt... Also gut – sei's dumm - du hast es so gewollt:"_

"SLYTHERIN!" verkündete er dann mit kräftiger Stimme.

 _R_

Voller Erleichterung öffnete Ginny die Augen.

Schulleiter Dippet hingegen betrachtete sie, wie sie bemerkte, mit sichtlichem Erstaunen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er etwas anderes erwartet.

"Also dann, Miss Otis," erklärte er mit einem Lächeln, "nachdem diese Frage nun also geklärt wäre, vermute ich es ist an der Zeit Sie zu Ihrem neuen Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterzuschicken, damit Sie sich einrichten können."

Damit wandte er sich dem Kamin zu um eine Priese eines blassrosa Puders in die Flammen zu werfen.

"Albus," rief er und Ginny fuhr vor Überraschung zusammen, als der Kopf eines sehr viel jüngeren Professor Dumbledores in den Flammen erschien. Sein Haar und Bart waren von einem leuchtenden Kastanienrot anstelle des vertrauten, würdevollen silbrigen Weiß.

"Ah," Dippet lächelte erfreut, "Albus, da bist du ja! Würdest du bitte den Vertrauensschüler Slytherins aus deinem Unterricht zu mir heraufschicken? Er soll hier herauf kommen. In Mein Büro. Ja. Wir haben hier eine neue Schülerin, die er bitte zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten soll, Miss Virginia Otis."

"Natürlich, Armando," erwiderte Dumbledore und Ginny bemerkte das vertraute Aufblitzen seiner Augen, als er lächelte.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, Miss Otis," begrüßte er sie dann freundlich.

"D-Danke, Professor Dumbledore," stammelte sie noch immer verwirrt, verfluchte sich jedoch bereits im nächsten Augenblick ob dieser Unachtsamkeit. Sie sollte seinen Nachnamen doch überhaupt nicht kennen! Wie nur sollte sie ihr Wissen erklären?

Beide Männer schienen zwar überrascht, ließen die Angelegenheit jedoch zu ihrer grenzenlosen Erleichterung auf sich beruhen.

Dumbledore's Kopf verschwand wieder in den Flammen, mit dem Versprechen den gewünschten Vertrauensschüler heraufzuschicken.

Erleichtert auch diese Klippe mehr oder minder glücklich umschifft zu haben lehnte sich Ginny also in ihren Stuhl zurück, während sie warteten. Endlich - so schien es ihr - vermochte sie aufzuatmen.

Nur wenige Minuten später jedoch, lies sie ein Klopfen an der Tür erneut aus ihrem zerbrechlichen Gefühl der Entspannung aufschrecken.

„Kommen Sie herein," rief Dippet freundlich.

Nervös und angespannt wandte Ginny den Kopf. Die schwere hölzerne Tür in ihrem Rücken öffnete sich mit einem Knarren und Tom Riddle trat ins Zimmer.

.

 **A/N:** Ich freue mich so sehr, dass Ihr diese Geschichte lest!

Hoffentlich hat Euch auch das neue Kapitel gefallen... Sein Name bezieht sich auf _RAIDO_ , die Rune der Reise; spirituell, wie physisch.

RAIDO ist die fünfte Rune des älteren _Futhark_ mit dem Lautwert ‚r' und wird der ersten Gruppe – dem _Freyrs Aett –_ zugeordnet.

Sie steht für Versöhnung und den richtigen Weg; markiert einen neuen Lebensweg und neue Perspektiven. RAIDO ähnelt dem kleinen Symbol _R,_ das ich zur Unterteilung der Textpassagen verwendet habe. Die Rune selbst ist allerdings – wie viele andere auch – schafkantiger geformt.

:) Serpentina


	4. ALGIZ

**Das Rätsel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 3 -ALGIZ-

.

Als Tom Riddle den kreisrunden Raum betrat, fiel sein Blick sofort auf das flammendrote Haar eines Mädchens das dort, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters saß.

Neugierig einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen, neigte er instinktiv den Kopf zur Seite. Alles was er jedoch zu erkennen vermochte, war glatte, sehr helle Haut, die von einer Vielzahl von Sommersprossen übersäht zu sein schien und ein hübsches Profil mit einer Stubsnase.

Klein schien sie zu sein und zierlich – beinahe zerbrechlich, wie er feststellte und ihre Körperhaltung war – angespannt. Auch schien sie buchstäblich auf dem Sprung zu sein, wie sie dort auf der äußersten Kante ihres Stuhls kauerte, alarmiert und jederzeit bereit den Raum fluchtartig zu verlassen.

Ihr Aufruhr schien beinahe greifbar.

Was nur mochte sie derart aufgebracht haben? Sicher nicht Professor Dippet, denn es gab wohl kaum jemand gutmütigeres und leichtgläubigeres als den alternden, stets ein wenig zerstreuten Schulleiter. Auch ihm war es geradezu lächerlich leicht gefallen seine Sympathie zu gewinnen.

Was also mochte die Quelle all dieser Furcht sein? Denn Furcht war es, was dieses Mädchen ausstrahlte. Ihre Hände nestelten fahrig und nervös am Stoff ihres Umhangs herum und der Pulsschlag an ihrem Hals, raste sichtbar und fliegend. Irgendetwas schien ihr eine geradezu riesenhafte Angst einzujagen.

Nun, all dies sollte ganz gewiss nicht seine Sorge sein. Alles was von ihm erwartet wurde, war ihr in seiner Funktion als Vertrauensschüler behilflich zu sein. Und genau das würde er auch tun – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er hatte wahrlich Wichtigeres zu tun als sich über irgendein Mädchen den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Dennoch hatte sie etwas ganz und gar Sonderbares an sich das er nicht näher zu benennen vermochte.

Nicht einmal ihr Alter konnte er mit Sicherheit einzuschätzen, solange sie ihn nicht ansah. Warum nur, tat sie das eigentlich nicht…

 **Ψ**

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als Tom Riddle ins Zimmer trat. Rasch, beinahe übereilt, wandte sie den Blick ab und starrte stattdessen auf die polierte Ebenholzplatte des Schreibtisches direkt vor ihr.

Sie würde rot werden, das wusste sie einfach!

Schon jetzt fühlte sie das leicht panische, beklemmende Schwindelgefühl – fühlte die Hitze in ihren Wangen emporsteigen. Es war lästig – demütigend…

Verdammt!

Er war Vertrauensschüler! Natürlich… Wie nur hatte sie das vergessen können!? Sie hatte in dem alten Jahrbuch davon gelesen. Und doch hatte sie einfach nicht geschaltet, als Dippet Dumbledore aufgefordert hatte den _Vertrauensschüler_ Slytherins heraufzuschicken.

Wie dumm von ihr! Wie unverzeihlich. Nun war sie völlig unvorbereitet und überrumpelt in eine Situation hineingestolpert, in der sie nur wieder einen Narren aus sich machen würde. Gewiss, sie hatte ihm begegnen wollen. Aber doch nicht so! So – hatte sie sich das Ganze nun bestimmt nicht vorgestellt… Sie…

„Ah, Riddle," begrüßte der Schulleiter ihn freundlich und unterbrach damit ihre wirren, sich überschlagenden Gedanken, „da sind Sie ja."

„Sie haben mich rufen lassen, Professor Dippet?"

Da war sie wieder, jene Stimme die Ginny so lange nicht gehört hatte. Doch diesmal hallte sie nicht fern und entrückt im endlosen Raum zwischen Traum und Erinnerung wieder, wie sie es von ihrem ersten Jahr her gewohnt war. Seine Erscheinung war nicht durchscheinend oder in sonst irgendeiner Weise vage. Noch immer war er sehr blass, doch schien er nun real und definitiv – lebendig.

„Ja, in der Tat, mein lieber Junge. In der Tat," erklärte Dippet freundlich und deutete auf den Stuhl neben ihrem. „Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz, Mr. Riddle. Nehmen Sie Platz."

Der Angesprochene durchquerte den Raum und trat nun direkt neben sie. Nun gab es kein Entrinnen mehr. Sie musste ihn ansehen.

„Dies ist Miss Otis, eine neue Schülerin," erklärte Dippet, „sie wird dem Haus von Slytherin im vierten Jahr beitreten und ich bitte Sie, in Ihrer Position als Vertrauensschüler, sie hinunter zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu begleiten und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie den Weg in ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde findet, Mr. Riddle."

Zum ersten Mal, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte, sah Ginny Tom direkt an – und der Unterschied, den dies machte, war frappierend.

Groß und schlank stand er da. Das tiefschwarze Haar gescheitelt fiel ihm lockig und doch ein wenig zu gezähmt für heutige Maßstäbe, in die Stirn.

Er sah beinahe genauso aus, wie in dem Jahrbuch – nur jünger – eben genauso, wie sie sich an ihn erinnerte.

Er war nicht 18 wie auf dem Abschlussfoto – sondern musste nun 16 sein, genau wie sie ihn kannte. Rasant, viel stärker als je zuvor schlug eine Welle der Anziehung über ihr zusammen.

In eben diesem Moment hoben sich seine Brauen vor Überraschung und ein leichtes, beinahe erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ach, darum geht es."

Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und, aller Anspannung zum Trotz, ergriff sie diese.

„Miss Otis."

Seine Haut war warm und real – der einzige Halt in dieser weit entfernten, beängstigend fremden Zeit. Seine Finger schlossen sich fest und zuversichtsverheißend um ihre und hatten dennoch nichts von der befremdlich dominierenden Grobheit mancher Quidditch Spieler.

„H-hi," murmelte Ginny gepresst und spürte schon wieder jene verräterische Röte ihre Wangen hinauf kriechen.

„Ich bin Ginev-v-Virginia. Ginny, um genau zu sein..." stammelte sie und verwünschte die unselige, verhasste Schüchternheit die sie aufs Neue zu überwältigen drohte und es ihr schwer machte irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wie es schien – von einem sinnvollen Gespräch ganz zu schweigen.

All diesen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz sah Tom sie an, ruhig und unbeeindruckt. Er lächelte, und sah geradezu unfassbar und überwältigend gut aus, dabei.

„Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen - Ginny. Mein Name ist Tom. Tom Riddle."

„Ha-hallo Tom." Ein nervöses Flattern erfüllte ihren Magen, das ihr aus den Tagen ihrer Schwärmerei für Harry bestens vertraut war, doch gleichzeitig war da ein Gefühl der Warnung, der Alarmiertheit, dass sich ihr die Nackenhaare sträubten. Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken und sie vermochte nicht einmal zu sagen, ob dieser von Aufregung oder Furcht herrührte. Empfand sie seine Berührung nun als beruhigend oder beängstigend? Sie wusste es nicht.

Doch erst als er schließlich sanft aber bestimmt ihre Hand aus seiner löste und neben ihr Platz nahm, wurde Ginny bewusst, dass sie seinen Griff noch immer festgehalten und ihn regelrecht angestarrt hatte.

‚ _Oh nein!'_

Eine wilde, verzweifelte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie überstürzt und heftig die Hand zurückzog. Wütend und mit brennenden Wangen senkte sie den Blick und starrte stattdessen auf ihre Knie nieder.

„ _Na toll'_ tadelte sie sich in Gedanken, _'kann das überhaupt noch schlimmer werden!? Ich wette er hält mich für ein schüchternes, einfältiges kleines Mädchen – genau wie Harry und alle anderen…'_

„Dies hier ist der Stundenplan für die Slytherin Schüler der vierten Jahrgangsstufe, Miss Otis," unterbrach Schulleiter Dippet, fröhlich und unbekümmert ihre unglücklichen Gedanken. „Mit Ausnahme ihrer Wahlfächer – natürlich… Was hatten sie denn an Ihrer alten Schule belegt?"

„Miss Otis.." forschte er, als sie nicht sofort regierte.

An dieser Stelle schreckte er Ginny schließlich vollends aus ihrer Verwirrung auf.

„Wie bitte - uh– oh… Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Sir," stammelte sie, ohne nachzudenken.

Soviel zu ihrem vorgegebenen Erinnerungsverlust! Doch, wenn er dies befremdlich finden mochte, so erwähnte er es nicht.

„Nun, ich denke, es ist vermutlich das Beste, wenn Sie damit fortfahren, Miss Otis," erklärte er hingegen und sie nickte zustimmend.

„Sehr schön. Wenn es also keine weiteren Fragen gibt, so schlage ich vor Sie begleiten Miss Otis nun hinunter zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, Mr. Riddle."

„Da fällt mir ein – Ist Professor Futhark zur Zeit in seinem Büro?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir, er unterrichtet gerade."

„Aber ja doch, natürlich! Die dritte Klasse! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen…" bemerkte Dippet zerstreut.

„Nun. Sie werden sich also später bei ihm vorstellen müssen, Miss Otis. Am besten am Nachmittag, denke ich. Professor Futhark ist der Hauslehrer Slytherins, er unterrichtet Alte Runen," fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Wie dem auch sei; sollte es sonst irgend ein Problem geben, scheuen Sie sich nur nicht mich anzusprechen, Miss Otis. Oder – bitten Sie schlicht und einfach Mr. Riddel um Unterstützung, ja? Ich schlage vor, Sie machen sich nun zügig auf den Weg zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie versäumen sonst zu viel Unterricht – alle beide."

 **Ψ**

Schweigend verließen sie das Büro und betraten die Wendeltreppe.

Ginny warf Tom dabei immer wieder verstohlene Seitenblicke zu. Er sah wirklich gut aus, sogar noch besser als auf dem Foto.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Voldemort so anziehend gewesen war, als Teenager?!

Doch… Nein! Dies war nicht Voldemort – noch nicht – und er würde es auch niemals werden, wenn es nach ihr ginge…. Dies war Tom, der Junge aus ihrem, nun ja, seinem Tagebuch, dem sie einst all ihre Geheimnisse anvertraut hatte…nur, dass er das jetzt noch nicht wusste… irgendwie… Also...gewissermaßen. Es war kompliziert.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Wie verwirrend Zeitreisen doch sein konnten!

Genau in diesem Augenblick jedoch wandte Tom den Kopf zur Seite und ertappte sie dabei wie sie ihn nicht nur ansah, sondern dabei auch noch versonnen vor sich hinlächelte…

Sie hätte sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn schlagen mögen, wenn es das Ganze nicht nur noch schlimmer gemacht hätte…

Es war zum verrückt werden! Überrumpelt und verzweifelt darum bemüht unbeteiligt und gelassen zu wirken stolperte Ginny über ihre eigenen Füße und wäre um ein Haar gefallen, wenn da nicht…

„Pass auf!" seine linke Hand schnellte vor und griff nach ihrem Arm so dass sie das Gleichgewicht wieder fand.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie einander einfach nur an. Toms Augen waren glänzend schwarz und unergründlich. Fesselnd...

Dann lächelte er und Ginny glaubte ihr Herz bis in die Kehle klopfen zu spüren.

„Mit den Treppen hier in Hogwarts musst du vorsichtig sein!" erklärte er sanft. „Die meisten von ihnen bewegen sich von Zeit zu Zeit und viele wechseln ganz plötzlich die Richtung."

Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sich die steinerne Wendeltreppe unter ihren Füßen von dem Moment an bewegt hatte, da sie betreten hatten – ruhig und gleichförmig. Von _plötzlic_ h oder gar _Richtungswechsel_ konnte also keine Rede sein.

Offenbar versuchte er ihr die Beklemmung über ihre Unbeholfenheit zu nehmen und diese Erkenntnis erfüllte sie mit einen warmen Glücksgefühl, das sie von Kopf bis zu den Füßen durchrieselte. Er versuchte tatsächlich nett zu ihr zu sein! Vermutlich – und das war ein klein wenig ernüchternd – damit sie sich weniger wie eine Idiotin vorkam.

„Oh," war jedoch leider alles, was ihr in diesem Moment über die Lippen kam.

' _Wow, originell, wirklich. Ich bin mir sicher er ist zutiefst beeindruckt!_ ' nörgelte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein.

Es war aber auch wirklich traurig! Nicht einmal Harry gegenüber hatte sie sich je derart ungeschickt und verklemmt gezeigt und ausgerechnet hier, mit Tom – den sie doch so unbedingt beeindrucken wollte und um dessen Willen sie all dies überhaupt auf sich genommen hatte – machte sie eine komplette Närrin aus sich. Nun ja – dies mochte zum Teil daran liegen, dass sie sich ein wenig vor ihm fürchtete – immerhin hatte er versucht sie zu töten und sie abscheuliche Dinge tun lassen, an die sie lieber gar nicht denken mochte…

Wieder korrigierte sie ihre Gedanken. Sie musste unbedingt damit aufhören diese Erinnerungen als Vergangenheit anzusehen – denn sie waren jetzt die Zukunft, zumindest für den Moment. Oder – vielleicht nicht einmal das...

Als sie schließlich die Eingangshalle erreichten, welche nun, während der morgendlichen Unterrichtsstunden still und verlassen dalag, suchte Tom erneut ihren Blick.

„Kann ich dir mit deinem Gepäck behilflich sein, oder ist es schon direkt nach Slytherin hinuntergebracht worden?"

„Was?! Oh nein, das – ähh hab ich hier," stammelte sie nervös und nestelte an der Tasche ihres Umhangs herum.

Toms Augenbrauen hoben sich in stummer Frage.

„Tatsachlich?" bemerkte er dann – wenig überzeugt.

„Ja. Ich – ähh – ich hab meinen Koffer geschrumpft, damit er in die Tasche hier passt, siehst du? Hier." Damit zog sie ihren auf die Größe einer Streichholzschachtel geschrumpften Schrank-Koffer aus der Tasche und präsentierte ihn Tom, nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz, auf der Handfläche.

An dieser Stelle trat ein Funkeln in seine dunklen Augen.

„Na so was – ein Taschen-Koffer! Wie praktisch," bemerkte er grinsend. „Darauf wär ich nie gekommen! Du bist gewiss recht gut mit Verwandlungen?"

Wieder wurde Ginny rot. Diesmal jedoch vor Freude. Ein kleiner Fortschritt, wie es schien, doch immerhin...

„Ja. Es ist mein Lieblingsfach," erwiderte sie schlicht aber bestimmt. Nahezu todesmutig, wie es ihr erschien, lächelte sie ihn an.

Das Funkeln in seinen Augen vertiefte sich als er zurücklächelte.

„Zweifellos."

Angesichts der Aufmerksamkeit die Tom ihr nun so unmittelbar und ungeteilt entgegenbrachte, verspürte Ginny erneut ein heftiges Kribbeln im Magen, doch nun, da sich ein tatsächliches Gespräch zwischen ihnen zu entwickeln schien, konnte sie besser damit umgehen.

„Meins ist Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste," erklärte er dann auf einmal völlig ernsthaft und Ginny hätte angesichts dieser Ironie beinahe laut losgelacht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig verbiss sie sich eine derartig hysterische Reaktion, die zugegebenermaßen schwer zu erklären gewesen wäre.

„Tja – das ist auch ein wichtiges Fach," bemerkte sie, stattdessen vorsichtig.

Tom bedachte sie daraufhin mit einem langen, abschätzenden Blick.

„Ach, es mag von manchen ein wenig überbewertet werden, denke ich."

Ginny stockte der Atem. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, was sie vermutete? Ein neuerlicher Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

„Warum?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Wieder suchten seine dunklen Augen ihren Blick.

„Wie meinst du das?" wiederholte sie. Sichtlich überrascht und durch ihre Frage verwirrt sah er sie an – und schließlich war er es, der den Blick abwandte.

„Oh, nur, dass es noch eine Menge anderer wichtiger Fächer gibt, wie Zauberkunst, Verwandlung oder Zaubertränke, erklärte er dann betont gleichmütig. „Nichts weiter."

Immer weiter stiegen sie die Treppen hinab und erreichten dabei schließlich auch jenen Teil der Kerker, in denen sich das Zaubertrank Klassenzimmer befand. Im Augenblick war die schwere hölzerne Tür geschlossen – vermutlich deshalb, weil gerade eine Unterrichtsstunde darin abgehalten wurde und Ginny wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass es nicht Professor Snape sein konnte, der dort unterrichtete. Das er – ihr schauderte – zum gegenwertigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal _geboren_ war. Auch ihre Eltern nicht! Und selbst ihre Großeltern waren wohl noch Teenager – irgendwo hier in Hogwarts –

Wieder wurde ihr in erschreckendem Maße bewusst, wie entsetzlich weit sie in die Vergangenheit gereist war.

Dunkle Schatten schienen in allen Ecken zu lauern und das Echo ihrer Schritte hallte in den verlassenen Gängen wider. Ihr schauderte und doch führte sie ihr Weg immer weiter hinab in die Dunkelheit.

 **Ψ**

Tom, der ihr Unbehagen bemerkte, schenkte dem scheuen Rotschopf neben sich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund schien sie das jedoch nicht zu beruhigen. Ganz im Gegenteil! Bereits zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie seinem Blick begegnete oder er das Wort an sie gerichtet hatte nervös und beinahe panisch zusammengezuckt, ja seinem Blick sogar mehrmals ausgewichen war. Er wusste nicht wieso – doch sie schien noch immer entsetzlich nervös und verunsichert zu sein.

Der Gang machte an dieser Stelle eine Biegung und führte sie zu einer weiteren Treppenflucht, deren untere Stufen sich in den Schatten verloren.

Vorsichtig, um sie nur ja nicht wieder zu verschrecken, spähte Tom zu dem Mädchen – Ginny – hinüber.

Angespannt wirkte sie, wie sie da so langsam und zögerlich voranschritt, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen. Und obwohl es ganz sicher nicht seine Sorge war, so tat sie ihm doch beinahe ein bisschen leid – irgendwie. Es mochte daran liegen, dass sie so zart und zerbrechlich wirkte, er war sich nicht sicher, doch sie strahlte auch darüber hinaus etwas so Anrührendes und Verlorenes aus, dass er einfach irgendetwas tun – _musste._

„Keine Sorge," erklärte er daher so beruhigend, wie möglich. „Es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir sind schon beinahe dort."

Unsicher blickte sie zu ihm hinüber, doch der Hauch eines Lächelns glitt über ihre angespannten Züge.

„Oh gut," seufzte sie. „Sag mal: Ist es immer so dunkel hier unten?"

„Aber nein! Keine Angst," beeilte er sich zu versichern. „Das ist nur in diesem Teil der Kerker so. Dort, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum und unsere Schlafräume liegen gibt es Lichtschächte und sogar einige Fenster."

Überrascht blickte sie abermals zu ihm auf.

 **Ψ**

Ginny mochte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. „Wow. Echt jetzt?" fragte sie verwirrt und er nickte wieder.

„Wie ist denn das möglich?" stieß sie hervor.

„Nun ja, sieh mal; Hogwarts wurde auf einem Felsen über dem See erbaut und seine Fundamente passen sich dessen Kontur natürlich an – Das bedeutet, dass es viele verschiedene Ebenen gibt, die zum Teil nicht einmal direkte Verbindung zueinander haben…" erklärte er bereitwillig und klang dabei auf einmal wie Hermione, die Geschichte Hogwarts verschluckt hatte und ihr extensives Wissen jederzeit wiederzukäuen bereit war.

„Die Allermeisten von ihnen reichen tief – manche sogar bis weit unter den Grund des Sees hinab – jedoch nicht alle… und..."

Wieder hatte Ginny das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er versuchte nett zu ihr zu sein und ihr einen Teil ihrer der Anspannung zu nehmen. Doch während sie noch darüber nachdachte, was dies bedeuten mochte und ob sein Plan wohl aufginge, blieb Tom ganz plötzlich stehen, so dass sie beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wäre.

Er wandte den Kopf und deutete auf die kahle Felswand neben ihnen. Der Fackelschein tanzte dabei in einem bizarren Wechsel von Licht und Schatten über seine Züge und der Klang seiner Stimme, die von den felsigen Wänden widerhallte jagte ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken. Mit dem Widerhall des Echos klang sie nun beinahe wie früher – wie in ihrer Erinnerung… einer Erinnerung, die nicht nur Gutes mit sich brachte... und doch...

„Hier ist der Eingang zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum," erklärte er dann, „das aktuelle Passwort lautet 'Algiz'.

Überrascht sah Ginny ihn an.

„Das ist eine Rune," fügte er erklärend hinzu, als sie nicht gleich reagierte.

„Ich weiß, dass das eine Rune ist," gab Ginny leicht irritiert zurück. „Ich habe Wahrsagen als Wahlfach – schon vergessen?"

„Oh ja, natürlich-" er schenkte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, „entschuldige bitte."

Dann jedoch runzelte er auf einmal die Stirn. „Behandelt ihr denn jetzt schon 'Alte Runen' in Wahrsagen?" fragte er sichtlich überrascht.

Ginny zögerte. Nervös knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe, ehe sie möglichst gleichmütig die Schultern zuckte. „Oh, bloß die Grundlagen, weißt du..."

Dies zumindest entsprach der Wahrheit. Sie hatten tatsächlich die Namen und Formen des Runenalphabetes gelernt, doch damit erschöpfte es sich auch schon und wer vermochte schon zu sagen, ob der Lehrplan heutiger Tage dies ebenso vorsah –

Der größte Teil ihres Wissens um Interpretation und Bedeutung der einzelnen Runen entstammte in Wahrheit der Abschluss Arbeit, die er selbst in etwas mehr als zwei Jahren verfassen würde. Ein bisschen schwer zu erklären – könnte man also sagen...

 _Algiz_ – eine Schutzrune, auch über sie hatte Ginny in Toms zukünftiger Arbeit gelesen – dazu verwendet eine Person oder einen Ort zu beschützen und daher sicher bestens geeignet um den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu sichern. Wenn sie jedoch für die Vorhersage genutzt wurde, mochte diese Rune gleichsam einen ethischen Konflikt, neue Möglichkeiten und eine Herausforderung ankündigen. Alles in allem also recht passend für ihre gegenwärtige Situation.

Ein nervöses Kichern unterdrückend blickte sie auf – und bemerkte, dass Tom, sie die ganze Zeit über mit nachdenklich, unergründlichem Ausdruck betrachtet hatte.

Nun, da sie ihn ansah, lächelte er wieder.

„Ist ja fabelhaft," erklärte er leichthin. „Wenn du die Runen schon kennst, macht das die Sache natürlich viel einfacher! Wir mussten zusätzliche Schutzzauber über den Eingang verhängen, da es in der letzten Zeit häufiger vorgekommen ist, dass einige neugierige Gryffindors in den Kerkern herumgeschlichen sind. Du musst die Umrisse der Rune nachzeichnen, während du das Password aussprichst. Sieh mal, so –"

Damit ergriff er seinen Zauberstab und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

Dies war der Zauberstab, welcher so viel Leid und Tod über die Welt bringen – und Avada Kedavra gegen so viele Menschen richten würde – Harry und seine Eltern inbegriffen.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte Tom ihren inneren Aufruhr bemerkt, denn er lies den Zauberstab zunächst sinken und seine dunklen Augen suchten ihren Blick.

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?" fragte er beinahe besorgt.

Ginny hätte sich ohrfeigen mögen, ob dieser Unvorsichtigkeit. „N-nein, nein," beteuerte sie hastig um Fassung bemüht, „alles in Ordnung!"

„Fein," erklärte er mit einem weiteren aufmunternden Lächeln und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder der Felswand zu. Mit großer Achtsamkeit ließ er die Spitze seines Zauberstabes über den rauen Stein wandern.

Die Rune ähnelte, wie Ginny sehr wohl wusste, dem Buchstaben Y, setzte sich jedoch im senkrechten Teil weiter nach oben fort.

Fasziniert beobachtete sie jede seiner Bewegungen.

„Algiz," raunte Tom halblaut und bescherte Ginny damit eine heftige Gänsehaut. Es war der erste Zauber, den sie ihn wirken sah – eine Schutzrune – wie eigenartig...

Ihre ohnehin angespannte Nerven allein vermochten in all dem einen Sinn zu sehen – und dennoch erschauderte Ginny beim Klang des halb geflüsterten Wortes.

Scheinbar aus dem Nichts erschien ein spitzbogiges Portal inmitten der eben noch kahlen Felswand und gab den Blick auf den dahinterliegenden Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins frei.

Erst nach einem Augenblick der Verwirrung bemerkte Ginny, dass Tom offenbar darauf wartete, dass sie zuerst eintrat. Mit solcher Höflichkeit hatte sie sicher nicht gerechnet. Harry hatte gewiss nie eine Tür für sie aufgehalten.

Langsam und ein wenig angespannt trat sie hindurch und Tom folgte ihr. Hinter ihnen verschloss sich der Bogen und verschmolz mit einem leisen, zischenden Geräusch wieder mit der rauen unebenen Felswand ringsumher.

Nervös blickte Ginny sich um und wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass alle anderen Schüler sich zu dieser Zeit im Unterricht befanden. Sie stand nun ganz allein mit Tom Riddle inmitten des Gemeinschaftsraumes von Slytherin.

Und dieser ähnelte in keiner Weise dem der Gryffindors, wie sie feststellte – war er doch viel größer und dunkler und nicht halb so gemütlich. Runde, aus grünlichem Glas gefertigte Lampen, die an einer Art Ketten von der niedrigen Decke herabhingen, spendeten ein gedämpftes und diffuses Licht

Die Wände ringsumher bestanden, wie die Eingangswand, aus rauem, unebenem Fels.

Wie Tom gesagt hatte, gab es einige Lichtschächte, die in die rückseitige Wand hineingestemmt waren, doch vermochten sie nur wenig zur Helligkeit des Raumes beizutragen. Ginny hätte sie vermutlich nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn sie nicht explizit darauf geachtet hätte.

„Was hast du denn _jetzt_?" fragte Tom hinter ihr und riss sie damit aus ihren Betrachtungen.

Im ersten Moment fuhr ihr erneut ein eisiger Schreck durch die Glieder.

„Was, wieso… ich hab doch gar nichts?" stammelte sie.

Dann aber begriff sie. „Ach so! Oh ähh, lass mal sehen…" erklärte sie hastig und zog ihren Stundenplan hervor. „Geschichte – mit Hufflepuff."

Tom verzog das Gesicht daraufhin zu einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. „Oh. Das ist ein mieser Start, fürchte ich. Der bloße Gedanke an Professor Binns' Unterricht lässt einem praktisch die Augen zufallen. Die halbe Schule ist überzeugt davon, dass er sich früher oder später selbst zu Tode langweilen wird."

Ginny fuhr vor Überraschung herum. „Ach – dann ist er also gar kein Geist?!"

Tom bedachte sie daraufhin wieder mit einem seiner merkwürdigen, eindringlichen Blicke. „ _N-ei-n,"_ betonte er gedehnt. „Wie kommst du jetzt _darauf_?"

„Ach , ich dachte bloß… Nichts weiter!" erklärte Ginny rasch.

Tom zuckte daraufhin mehr oder weniger gleichmütig die Achseln. „Naja, ich nehme an, es würde nicht wirklich einen großen Unterschied machen. Aber es ist vermutlich Peeves, von dem du gehört hast. Er ist ein Poltergeist und er ' _lebt'_ wohl nur um uns alle zur Verzweiflung zu bringen. Wie auch immer – du solltest dir den ersten Eindruck unserer schönen Schule nicht derart verleiden – Ich schlage vor, du beeilst dich nicht übermäßig und ersparst dir die 'Geschichte'. Ist eh schon halb gelaufen. Pack nur schon ein paar Sachen aus und richte dich etwas ein. Ich warte solange hier im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich. Die Schlafräume der Mädchen liegen dort drüben."

Damit deutete er zu einer steinernen Wendeltreppe hinüber. Nun – zumindest das schien ein wenig vertraut.

Ginny zögerte. Der Vorschlag hatte gewiss etwas unbestreitbar Verlockendes.

„Aber – was ist mit deinem eigenen Unterricht, Tom?" fragte sie schließlich. „Kriegst du denn keinen Ärger, wenn du so lange wegbleibst?"

Ein Ausdruck echter, tiefempfundener Überraschung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht und verlieh ihm dabei ein beinahe greifbares und entsetzlich anziehendes Ausmaß an Verletzlichkeit, dass Ginny mehr als alles andere verwirrte. Beinahe als könne er gar nicht glauben, dass jemand bereit sein mochte einen sich bietenden, auch noch so geringen, Vorteil auszuschlagen – allein um – seinetwillen…

Es stimmte Ginny beinahe ein wenig traurig, dass eine so simple und wie es ihr schien, natürliche Überlegung ihn in derartige Verwirrung zu stürzen vermochte.

Dann blinzelte er – so als wolle er den seltsamen, ein wenig sperrigen Gedankengang abschütteln und der eigenartige, beinahe greifbar empfundene Schmerz ging vorüber.

„Ach was, mach dir keine Gedanken," erklärte er dann betont gleichmütig. „Ich habe gerade Verwandlung und es macht mir nichts aus davon etwas zu verpassen. Dumbledore –" er zögerte, bevor er mit einer wie es ihr schien für ihn selbst unerwarteten Offenheit hinzufügte: „Nun-ja, man könnte sagen, er ist nicht unbedingt mein Lieblingslehrer."

„Ach –„ Ginny schenkte ihm daraufhin ein schiefes und durchaus ein wenig ratloses Lächeln. _'Na – das –ist wohl kaum eine Überraschung,'_ dachte sie.

 **Ψ**

Am oberen Treppenabsatz angekommen, fand Ginny schnell den gesuchten Schlafraum.

So unwahrscheinlich es ihr zuvor auch erschienen sein mochte, Tom hatte mit seiner Aussage über die Fenster tatsächlich recht gehabt.

Direkt gegenüber der Tür reichten drei hohe schmale Nischen tief in die meterdicke Schlossmauer hinein, jede von ihnen groß genug für einen Menschen.

Schön geformte Bleiglasfenster aus smaragdgrünem und licht-gelbem Glas waren darin eingelassen, so dass das hereinflutende Sonnenlicht ein Mosaik aus grün und gelben Lichtflecken auf den cremefarbenen Sandstein von Wänden und Boden zauberte und dem Raum eine beinahe traumartige Atmosphäre und Schönheit verlieh.

Unwillkürlich trat Ginny in eine der Nischen hinein und öffnete das Fenster. Warmes, goldenes Sonnenlicht flutete herein. Ein leichter Wind zerzauste ihr Haar, als sie sich vorbeugte um einen Blick auf die unmittelbare Umgebung zu erhaschen. Dieser Teil des Schlosses war von Wasser umgeben. Schimmernd und glitzernd reflektierte es das Sonnenlicht, gut fünfzig Meter unter ihr.

Spiegelglatt und strahlend erstreckte sich der See zu ihren Füßen – verlor sich in der endlosen Weite der Wiesen, die bis zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes heranreichten.

Ginny konnte den Wind in den dichten grünen Blättern flüstern hören und es war erst jetzt, da sie endlich begriff, dass es Sommer war.

Das also war ihr derart sonderbar erschienen, als sie eben vor Professor Dippets Büro aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte!

Nun, vielleicht war es tatsächlich ein wenig naiv von ihr gewesen zu glauben, dass sie an exakt dem gleichen Zeitpunkt im Verlauf eines Jahres herauskommen würde – bei einer derartigen Zeitspanne... Sie konnte ohnehin noch gar nicht recht begreifen, wie gut alles bisher tatsächlich geklappt hatte.

Die Reise selbst. Wie problemlos Professor Dippet ihr ihre haarsträubende Geschichte geglaubt hatte. Und Tom. Tom war einfach...

Lächelnd schloss sie die Augen, legte den Kopf weit zurück und hielt so ihr Gesicht der herrlichen Wärme der Sonne entgegen. Der Wind strich leicht wie eine Liebkosung über ihr Gesicht und trug den Geruch von Kräutern, Sonne und Erde heran – den lieblichen Duft des Sommers.

Nochmals sog Ginny tief – ganz tief – die Luft ein und genoss die friedliche Stille des Augenblicks.

Dann schloss sie das Fenster und wandte sich um.

Alles in Allem bot sich ihr ein mehr oder weniger vertrauter Anblick. Fünf große Himmelbetten standen in diesem Raum. Zwei zu ihrer Rechten und drei auf der linken Seite. Jedes von ihnen hatte eine Kommode aus dem gleichen dunklen Holz an der Seite. Allein die schweren Samtvorhang waren – anstelle des vertrauten Scharlachrot von tief smaragdgrüner Farbe. Die Vorhänge an den Fenster Nischen waren aus dem selben Material im Augenblick jedoch weit zu den Seiten gezogen.

Bei vier Betten standen schwere, truhenartige Koffer, ihrem eigenen ähnlich am Fußende. Nur das letze zur Linken, direkt neben ihr war unbenutzt. Hier also würde sie schlafen. Zufrieden endlich angekommen zu sein, schob Ginny ihre Hand tief in die Tasche ihres Umhangs um nach ihrem Gepäck zu suchen.

„Finite incentatem," rief sie beschwingt und mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes dehnte sich der große schwere Koffer zu seiner ursprünglichen Größe aus und rumpelte am Fußende ihres Bettes zu Boden.

Mit einem zufriedenen Aufseufzen ließ sich Ginny quer über das Bett zurücksinken. Auspacken würde sie später.

 **Ψ**

Als sie einige Minuten später wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter kam, fand sie Tom in einem Sessel beim Kamin in ein Buch vertieft.

Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt und für einen Augenblick stand Ginny einfach nur da um ihn anzusehen. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihm in die Stirn und gedankenverloren schob er diese zurück, ehe er umblätterte. Dann, als habe er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt, blickte er auf.

Ein erfreuter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. „Sollen wir dann?" fragte er und sie nickte zustimmend.

Sie durchquerten den Torbogen und begannen die unzähligen Treppen aus den Kerkern wieder hinaufzusteigen.

„Was hast du denn als nächstes?" erkundigte sich Tom als sie schließlich die lange Treppe zur Eingangshalle emporstiegen.

„Zauberkunst," erwiderte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. Sie fühlte sie sich noch immer nicht unbedingt entspannt in seiner Gegenwart – doch allmählich wurde es besser.

„Ah, viel besser! Flitwick ist prima," erklärte er.

Dann verlor sich das Gespräch wieder. Sie stiegen eine weitere Treppenflucht hinauf und das Schweigen zwischen ihnen breitete sich aus, wurde unangenehm und anstrengend.

Ginny bemühte sich Tom nicht merken zu lassen, dass sie die Richtung bereits kannte, doch in ihrer Nervosität war es schwierig nicht einfach voranzustürmen.

„Du musst dich später noch bei Professor Futhark vorstellen, vergiss das nicht," bemerkte er dann plötzlich und Ginny wäre vor Überraschung beinahe über die nächsten paar Stufen gestolpert, fing sich jedoch, gerade noch rechtzeitig...

 _Soviel also dazu, dass sie geglaubt hatte sich allmählich an seine Gegenwart zu gewöhnen..._

„Ich sehe ihn so wie so heute Nachmittag, wegen einer Hausarbeit," fuhr Tom nun fort. „Wenn du willst kann ich dir dann den Weg zu seinem Büro zeigen und Euch miteinander bekannt machen."

Ginny blinzelte, denn das Angebot überraschte sie.

"Oh…ähh, ja. Ja! Ähh - ich meine; das wäre nett," stammelte sie sichtlich verwirrt.

„Fein. Dann treffen wir uns um vier. Im Gemeinschaftsraum," erklärte Tom knapp und ohne irgendein Zeichen einer Gefühlsregung. Doch Ginny entschied, dass es wohl ein gutes Zeichen sein musste.

 **Ψ**

Die Tür des Klassenzimmers war schon geschlossen, als sie dort eintrafen und Tom klopfte zunächst dreimal gegen das dunkle Holz, ehe er eintrat.

Ein junges Mädchen mit hellbraunen Zöpfen, das Ginny in eigenartiger Weise bekannt vorkam schrieb gerade einige Anweisungen an die Tafel, blickte sich jedoch um, als sie ins Zimmer traten.

„Professor Flitwick?"

Der Angesprochene wandte ebenfalls den Kopf und hüpfte von seinem Bücherstapel herunter um sie zu begrüßen. Genau wie Dumbledore, sah auch er sehr viel jünger aus, als Ginny ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Haar und Bart waren nicht weiß, sondern von dunkelgrauer Farbe. Er konnte kaum älter als achtzig sein.

„Ah, Mr. Riddle, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Tom trat vor. „Ja, Sir. Ich möchte Ihnen eine neuer Schülerin, vorstellen. Miss Virginia Otis. Sie ist von heute an Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin."

„Viel Glück," raunte er ihr daraufhin halblaut zu und schob sie ins Zimmer.

„Danke," murmelte Ginny hastig, fügte dann jedoch hinzu: „Bis später!"

„Bis später, Ginny." Mit einem letzten, aufmunternden Lächeln schloss er die Tür.

Langsam drehte Ginny sich um, um ihren neuen Mitschülern entgegenzutreten. Alle Augenpaare im Raum waren auf sie gerichtet und sie spürte bereits, wie ihr die Röte langsam vom Hals aus in die Wangen hinaufzukriechen begann und sie war sich sicher, dass man dies auch noch von der letzten Bankreihe aus hervorragend sehen konnte. ‚ _Elende verräterisch blasse Weasley-Haut – '_

Professor Flitwick lächelte freundlich. „Also dann, Miss Otis," forderte er sie auf. „Sie können den Platz neben Miss Mirth nehmen - dort drüben. Am Fenster, sehen Sie?"

Vereinzeltes Flüstern und Gemurmel erhoben sich, als sie das Klassenzimmer durchquerte und zu ihrem Patz hinüberging.

Es war der letzte freie Platz im Raum, neben einer schüchtern dreinblickenden Hufflepuff Schülerin mit glattem dunklem Haar, welches zu zwei lockeren Pferdeschwänzen gebunden war, die ihr nach vorn über die Schulten fielen. Ihr blasses ein wenig rundliches Gesicht wurde zum Teil durch den fransigen Pony verborgen, der bis zu den dicken, runden Brillengläsern heranreichte. Es schien beinahe als wolle sie sich verstecken. Ängstliche braune Augen blickten hinter dicken den Brillengläsern hervor.

Ginny lächelte ihr freundlich zu, doch das Mädchen rutschte nur weiter äußerst unbehaglich auf ihren Platz herum und Ginny fragte sich, was mit ihr los sein mochte. Sah sie denn etwa so furchterregend aus?

Denn aus irgendeinem Grund schien dieses Hufflepuff Mädchen nicht im Mindesten begeistert über ihre neue Banknachbarin zu sein.

' _Na, gewöhn dich besser dran. Jetzt wo du in Slytherin bist,'_ mahnte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. ‚ _Tja - das wird's wohl sein._ '

 _Hatte dieses Haus denn niemals einen besseren Ruf gehabt?!_

Vielleicht war es jedoch nicht wirklich ein Wunder. Es war sicher keine leichte Zeit. Auch in der Welt der Muggel hatte damals ein Krieg getobt, das hatte ihr Hermione einmal erzählt.

Und in der Zaubererwelt nun-ja... Der eine Schwarze Magier – Grindelwald – war noch nicht besiegt, da fing der nächste bereits an, am Stellenwert des Unterrichts zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu zweifeln. Tolle Zeit!

Nun, da durfte man gewiss schon mal ein bisschen vorsichtig sein... Ginny bemühte sich daher um ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Hallo, Ich bin Ginny," erklärte sie freundlich und hielt dem anderen Mädchen die Hand entgegen. „Wie heißt denn du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Das Mädchen machte den Eindruck als würde sie vor Überraschung gleich aus der Bank fallen. Misstrauisch beäugte sie die dargebotene Hand, ehe sie sich ein Herz fasste diese zu ergreifen.

Ihr Griff war schwach und flüchtig und sie zog die Hand zurück, kaum dass sie Ginny berührt hatte.

„M-myrte," flüsterte sie scheu. „Myrte Mirth."

Und plötzlich wusste Ginny mit wem sie es zu tun hatte! Sie hatte sie nur noch nie zuvor lebendig gesehen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich hierher setze, Myrte," entgegnete Ginny freundlich.

„Oh, nein" Myrte wurde rot und schüttelte beinahe panisch den Kopf. „Es ist nur…" sie zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und knabberte nervös daran herum. „Bist du wirklich in Slytherin?" platzte sie dann heraus und beäugte das silber grünliche Wappen an Ginnys Schuluniform mit deutlichem Mistrauen.

Ginny, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war, nickte zustimmend. „Tja – es sieht ganz so aus, nicht wahr?" lachte sie, fügte dann jedoch ernsthafter hinzu: „Ja, ich bin in Slytherin. Warum? Sollte ich das nicht sein?"

Myrte zögerte daraufhin, offenbar verlegen und kratzte sich an der Nase. „Na-ja, du – scheinst so nett zu sein... und ich dachte eigentlich..."

„Dass das nicht normal ist, für Slytherins, meinst du?" neckte Ginny ein wenig übermütig.

„I –ich weiß nicht," stammelte Myrte, peinlich berührt.

An dieser Stelle klatschte Professor Flitwick in die Hände. „Keine Zeit zum Plaudern, meine Damen, ich bedaure. Bitte schenken Sie nun wieder mir ihre Aufmerksamkeit!"

Er wandte sich an das Mädchen an der Tafel, das Ginny so bekannt vorkam: „Und Sie – fahren bitte mit ihrer Auflistung fort, Miss Sprout."

Ginny schnappte vor Überraschung nach Luft. _Jetzt_ wurde ihr klar, warum ihr dieses Mädchen so bekannt vorgekommen war! Sie saß also mit Liana Sprout, der späteren Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde und Hauslehrerin Hufflepuffs in einer Klasse. Nun, wenn das nicht seltsam war, so wusste sie auch nicht weiter...

Vorsichtig spähte sie im Klassenzimmer umher, um sich für weitere Überraschungen zu wappnen.

Da waren ein blasses, silberblondes Mädchen, das sie stark an Draco Malfoy erinnerte und ein dunkelhaariger Junge, dessen große Ähnlichkeit mit Snape ihr sofort ins Auge fiel, doch abgesehen davon schien es keine Verbindungen zur Zukunft zu geben.

 **Ψ**

Als die Stunde schließlich endete strömte die Klasse auf den Flur hinaus. Zwei Slytherin Mädchen lösten sich aus dem Gedränge und traten an Ginny heran.

Ein hochgewachsenes, schlankes Mädchen mit glattem, glänzendem Haar und grünen Augen reichte ihr die Hand.

„Olive Hornby –" erklärte sie ohne Umschweife und nickte dann in die Richtung ihrer einen guten Kopf kleineren Mitschülerin hinüber. Dieses Mädchen hatte einen gold-oliv schimmernden Teint, schwarze Augen und dichte, kinnlange, tiefschwarze Locken.

„- und das ist Rabia Aydin."

„Hallo," meldete sich Rabia nun ihrerseits zu Wort und streckte Ginny mit einem herzlichen Lächeln die Hand entgegen. „Virginia, richtig?"

Ginny nickte nur ein wenig verwirrt. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass das malfoyartig aussehende Mädchen ebenfalls in Slytherin sein würde.

Olive, die ihrem Blick offenbar gefolgt war, nickte zustimmend. „Richtig, da sind noch Cathrina Malfoy and Lilith Crabbe, aber die schwelgen vermutlich noch in eingehenden Betrachtungen über Cathrinas Herzallerliebsten; Lucretius Malfoy. Er ist im siebten Jahr," setzte sie auf Ginnys verständnislosen Blick hinzu.

„Malfoy?" fragte Ginny nun sichtlich verwirrt. „Wie? Malfoy?"

„Na, sicher Malfoy. Er ist ihr Cousin. Ihre Väter sind Brüder, also sind sie Malfoys, alle beide. Aber dass sieht man ja auch!"

„Aha-„ bemerkte Ginny wenig geistreich, doch Olive achtete gar nicht auf sie und fuhr bereits fort: „Tja – ulkig nicht wahr? Ich meine, gut, sie wird ihn sowieso heiraten, nach der Schule, ist ja schon seit Ewigkeiten so festgelegt aber jetzt hat er sich mit ihr verabredet – für das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende und jetzt ist alles aus! Nicht dass wir uns nicht schon vorher genug haben anhören müssen. Tzz, tzz..." an dieser Stelle musste sie Luft holen und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

Ginny konnte schon jetzt sagen, dass Olive ganz sicher nicht ihre Freundin werden würde. Zunächst einmal jedoch versuchte sie das eben Gehörte zu verdauen.

„Sie – heiratet also ihren Cousin?" wiederholte sie mit fragendem Unterton.

„Natürlich," bemerkte Olive mit einem gleichmütigen Schulterzucken, „machen die Malfoys doch immer! Wo lebst du denn eigentlich!? Hinter dem Mond?"

Ein blasiertes Schauben. „Ich meine ist ja wohl nichts so schrecklich Ungewöhnliches in den alten Zauberfamilien! Oder? Aber egal - Ich meine arrangierte Ehe schön und gut, aber dass sie einander dermaßen anschwirren ist schon drollig, oder?"

„Anschwirren?" echote Ginny leicht überfordert.

„Na - ‚einander schöne Augen machen'" bemerkte Olive nun offenbar gereizt von Ginnys Begriffsstutzigkeit.

„Hmm," machte Ginny nur und enthielt sich damit einer näheren Antwort.

Offenbar ein wenig enttäuscht über Ginnys mangelnden Enthusiasmus wechselte Olive kurzerhand das Thema.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du die Maulende Myrte ja schon kennen gelernt," höhnte sie und ihr Gesicht nahm dabei einen gemeinen Ausdruck an, der sie trotz ihrer zweifellosen Attraktivität äußerst unsympathisch machte. „Was hattest du denn zu reden, mit der?"

„Wir haben uns miteinander bekannt gemacht," erklärte Ginny schlicht. „Wieso?"

„Na, weil sie eine verklemmte, hässliche kleine Brillenschlange ist!"

„Psst, Olive," zischte Rabia warnend und mit sichtlichem Unbehagen, „sie hört dich doch!"

„Und wenn schon?" schnaubte Olive mit unverhohlener Arroganz, „Man wird ja wohl noch ein bischen Spaß haben dürfen..."

„Spaß kannst du haben, soviel du willst – aber nicht auf Kosten anderer! Das – finde ich nämlich überhaupt nicht lustig," bemerkte Ginny kühl.

Olive riss in gespieltem Erstaunen die Augen auf. „Was du nicht sagst!"

„Ich mag so etwas nicht," stellte Ginny mit Nachdruck fest. „Es ist kein Spaß, jemanden zu quälen, der sich nicht einmal traut sich zu wehren."

„Wenn sie sich nicht wehrt, hat sie auch nichts Besseres verdient," widersprach Olive gleichgültig.

„Ich glaube nicht, das mir deine Einstellung gefällt," bemerkte Ginny mit eisiger Verachtung. „Du solltest dich selbst mal reden hören..."

„Tu ich!" schnappte Olive zurück, „Ich bin ja nicht taub!"

Ginny blieb angesichts von soviel Unverschämtheit der Mund offen stehen.

„Erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass du langweilige, pummelige kleine Heulsusen magst? Willst die Welt retten, was?! Bist du sicher, dass du nicht eher ins Gute-gute-Gryffindor gehörst – mit so einer Einstellung!?" zischte Olive bissig.

„Ja. Ganz sicher," erklärte Ginny nun ihrerseits hitzig und tastete bereits nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Glaubst du's so, oder soll ich's dir beweisen!?"

„Aber, aber, Mädchen – so geht das doch nicht! Was für ein unwürdiger Auftritt!" mischte sich eine melodische Stimme in ihr Gespräch. Cathrina Malfoy hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, ein blasses, mausgesichtiges Mädchen mit rötlich blondem Haar auf den Fersen.

„Rabia, lauf nur los um die Maulende Myrte zu trösten, wenn du dir solche Sorgen um sie machst."

Die Angesprochene grinste zwar ein wenig verlegen, doch Ginny bemerkte, dass sie dem traurig dahinschurfenden Hufflepuff Mädchen einen bedauernden Blick zuwarf, ehe diese aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Das Mädchen mit dem malfoyartigen Aussehen betrachtete Olive mit einem Ausdruck sichtlichen Missfallens.

„Und du, Olive Hornby, solltest vorsichtiger sein! Wenn du dich schon nicht darum scherst, was die Leute über dein persönliches Benehmen denken, so solltest du dir zumindest klar machen, welchen potenziellen Schaden du dem Hause Slytherin damit zufügst. Wir haben einen Ruf zu verlieren. Es ist wichtig dass wir uns auf unsere Tugenden besinnen – ganz besonders dieser Tage – und ein derart schlechtes Benehmen richtet weit größeren Schaden an als dir vielleicht bewusst sein mag."

„Warum sollte ich denn höflich zu einer blöden Kuh wie ihr sein? Nicht mal ihre eigenen Hausmitglieder mögen sie," schmollte Olive.

„Du brauchst sie nicht zu - _mögen_ ," belehrte Cathrina sie eisig, „darum geht es hier nicht!"

Rabia verdrehte in gespielter Verzweiflung die Augen in Ginnys Richtung. „Das ist Cathrina," flüsterte sie, „sie mag ein bisschen herrisch und überheblich rüberkommen, ist aber an und für sich ganz nett."

Sie grinste wieder. „Die andere ist Lilith Crabbe, ihr fortwährender Schatten. Sie sagt nicht viel und ich weiß noch immer nicht so recht, was ich von ihr halten soll."

In eben diesem Moment wandte ihnen Cathrina ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Sie Lächelte anmutig und entblößte dabei eine Reihe perfekt geformter, perlweißer Zähne.

„Du bist also neu in Hogwarts?"

„Ähh ja. Ich bin Ginny W-eww- Otis," stammelte sie. Wenn sie sich nicht über alle Maßen irrte, dann war das hier Dracos Oma.

„Willkommen in Slytherin, Ginny."

Ginny ergriff die dargebotene Hand der bleichen Schönheit. „Ich danke dir, Cathrina."

„Erfreut dich kennenzulernen, Ginny." Cathrina nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Doch nun meine Lieben sollten wir uns sputen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt davon. Lilith und Olive folgten ihr, kommentarlos.

Rabia grinste und zwinkerte Ginny zu. „Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine? Sie ist so – die ganze Zeit… Aber man gewöhnt sich dran und sie kann auch ganz nett sein – irgendwie."

Ginny war der Ansicht, dass sie sich überaus glücklich schätzen konnte, Rabia in ihrem Haus zu wissen. Sie erschien ihr wirklich nett zu sein. Die anderen Mädchen waren doch recht arrogant und – nun-ja – bestenfalls ein wenig schrullig.

„Jetzt aber los!" drängte Rabia nun. „Ich zeig dir eine Abkürzung zum Zaubertrank Klassenraum, komm! Er liegt in der Nähe des Eingangs zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Da fällt mir ein – kennst du eigentlich schon das Passwort?"

„Ja sicher," gab Ginny zur Antwort, „Tom hat es mir gesagt."

Rabia machte daraufhin große Augen. „Tom Riddle?" fragte sie.

„Ja, genau." Ginny nickte zustimmend. „Er hat mich im Büro des Schulleiters abgeholt und mir den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gezeigt, so dass ich mein Gepäck herunterbringen konnte. Erst danach sind wir hergekommen."

„Na das lass mal besser nicht Olive hören," kicherte Rabia.

„Wieso das jetzt?" fragte Ginny ein wenig beunruhigt. „Geht sie etwa mit ihm, oder so was?"

„Gehen?" wiederholte Rabia sichtlich verwirrt. Für einen Augenblick sah sie Ginny fragend an, dann aber erhellten sich ihre Gesichtszüge. „Ach, du meinst Ausgehen?!"

Ginny konnte nur nicken. ' _Na das wäre großartig,_ ' dachte sie mit wachsender Frustration. _‚Was für eine Freude – all die Jahre durch die Zeit gereist zu sein – nur um herauszufinden, dass er eine Freundin hatte...'_

Rabias nächste Worte jedoch zerstreuten ihre Beunruhigung. „Ach was! Nein, aber…" sie grinste, „Aber sie wäre sicher nicht abgeneigt, wenn du mich fragst."

„Ohh-" Ginny seufzte erleichtert.

Rabia jedenfalls schien das nicht zu entgehen. „Er ist ganz schön süß, was?" neckte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Zwinkern.

„Süß?" wiederholte Ginny mit nachdenklichem Unterton, denn das war nun nicht gerade der erste Begriff der ihr zur Beschreibung Tom Riddels in den Sinn gekommen wäre.

Rabia, die ihr Zögern offenbar für ein weiteres Verständigungsproblem hielt, bemühte sich um eine bessere Umschreibung.

„Ich meine; du findest ihn irgendwie – nett – stimmt's?"

„Ja," bestätigte Ginny noch immer sehr nachdenklich, „ja, er ist nett."

Rabia kicherte wieder, sagte aber zunächst nichts weiter dazu und Ginny hoffte sich nicht allzu sehr in die Nesseln geritten zu haben.

Sie bogen um eine Ecke, schlüpften in einen Geheimgang, von dem Ginny angenommen hatte, das Fred und George ihn überhaupt erst entdeckt hatten und erreichten auf diese Weise den Zaubertrank Klassenraum sogar noch vor den anderen Mädchen.

„Du, Ginny," begann Rabia und Ginny beeilte sich ihrerseits eine Frage zu stellen um einer möglichen Fortführung der zuvor geführten Diskussion zu entkommen und weiteren Peinlichkeiten vorzubeugen. „Wer unterrichtet denn eigentlich Zaubertränke?"

„Professor O'Malley," gab Rabia bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Und ist er – äh, ist er – streng?" forschte Ginny, die an den Zaubertranklehrer ihrer eigenen Zeit dachte, vorsichtig weiter.

„Ach was -" lachte das andere Mädchen nun ganz offen. „Der doch nicht! Das ist ein ganz Lieber! Wirklich, überhaupt kein Problem, wirst du schon sehen. Er ist außerdem der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw. Aber da er schon so alt ist, erzählt man sich, er werde am Ende des Schuljahres in den Ruhestand gehen. Flitwick soll angeblich sein Nachfolger werden. Als Oberhaupt von Ravenclaw meine ich," fügte sich kichernd hinzu, „nicht als Tränkemeister."

„Ach wirklich?" bemerkte Ginny im Plauderton, „wie interessant."

„Wo wir gerade von Zaubertränken reden," begann Rabia ein wenig zögerlich. „Wir arbeiten meistens zu zweit. Die Jungs hast du noch nicht getroffen, oder?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Was ist denn mit denen?"

„Ach, die sind alle ganz nett, ehrlich – aber, naja es sind sechs von ihnen, daher arbeiten sie alle miteinander. Und Cathrina steckt natürlich wie immer mit Lilith zusammen, was bedeutet... das ich für gewöhnlich die liebe Olive am Hals habe..."

An dieser Stelle machte sie eine theatralische Pause, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ja ich weiß. Aber ich trag's mit Fassung."

Ernsthafter fügte sie hinzu: „Aber ich fürchte, du wirst dich mit einem der Gryffindors zusammentun müssen."

„Nun – das sollte doch eigentlich kein Problem sein, oder?" bemerkte Ginny mit einem Schulterzucken.

Doch Rabia schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Naja – du kennst eben die Gryffindors noch nicht," erklärte sie mitfühlend.

.

 **A/N:** Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

ALGIZ ist die fünfzehnte Rune des alten Futhark, mit dem Lautwert z, eine Schutzrune, wie zuvor in der Geschichte beschrieben. Zur Unterteilung der Absätze habe ich auch diesmal wieder ein Zeichen ausgewählt, welches ihrer tatsächlichen Erscheinungsform möglichst nahe kommt.

Zwei Dinge liegen mir am Herzen!

 _ **Erstens:**_ Mir ist bewusst, dass manche Runen in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus stark verfremdet und zu Propagandazwecken missbraucht wurden und von daher bis heute einen fragwürdigen und negativen Beigeschmack haben.

Von einer derartigen Deutung möchte ich mich an dieser Stelle jedoch ausdrücklich und mit Nachdruck distanzieren. Ich beabsichtige alle Runen ausschließlich im Kontext ihrer ursprünglichen Bedeutung zu verwenden und möchte sie im diesem Sinne interpretiert zu wissen. Nichts sonst.

Dies von vornherein klarzustellen war mir wichtig.

 _ **Und Zweitens:**_ Da ich diese Geschichte zu einem Zeitpunkt begonnen habe, als Band Fünf noch nicht erschienen war, müssen einige Dinge im Nachhinein ganz klar als AU bezeichnet werden. Es ist aber einfach so, dass sich manche von ihnen so fest in meiner Vorstellung verankert haben, dass ich sie gern beibehalten möchte.

So bleibt also mein: Abraxis ein Lucretius, Slughorn ein O'Malley, Myrte in Hufflepuff, Professor Sprouts Vorname Liana, Mrs. Cole eine Miss Summerville, Nagini kein Maledictus, Dumbledore am Leben und Snape kein Halbblutprinz.

Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht mir das. Ich hab mich so daran gewöhnt – ich kann einfach nicht anders. ;)

Vereinzelt, wenn es der Grundidee meiner Geschichte nicht hinderlich ist und sich für mich nicht zu sperrig anfühlt oder die Geschichte sogar bereichert, werde ich die Geschehnisse ein wenig adaptieren und der tatsächlichen Entwicklung anpassen.

Dabei hätten mir auch Slughorn und sein illustres Klübchen gar nicht mal so schlecht in den Kram gepasst. Doch ich habe mich entschieden – Professor Futhark zu behalten. : )

Serpentina


	5. OTHILIA

**Das Rätsel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 4 -OTHILIA-

.

Sobald Ginny in die wohlbekannte, dämmrige Atmosphäre des Zaubertrankraumes eintauchte, wandte sie sich automatisch nach rechts, um zu ihrem vertrauten Platz hinüberzugehen. Rabia jedoch zog sie am Ärmel.

"Hey, warte! Das ist die falsche Seite," warnte sie mit einem bedauernden kleinen Lächeln. " _Wir_ sitzen hier drüben, komm."

"Was ist denn los?" fragte sie dann, sichtlich verwirrt, als Ginny nicht gleich reagierte sondern schlicht und ergreifend dastand und die beiden identisch aussehenden Jungen mit dem feuerroten Haar und einer gleichgroßen Menge an Sommersprossen mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Der Anblick nahm Ginny dermaßen gefangen, dass sie gar nicht wegsehen konnte. Diese Zwillinge _mussten_ einfach mit ihr verwandt sein! Und nicht nur das! Wenn sie sich nicht über alle Maßen täuschte, dann waren dies Großonkel Jonathans jüngere Brüder – die Zwillinge – was bedeutete, dass einer der beiden... Nun, dass –

Sie schluckte.

Es bedeutete, dass einer von ihnen ihr eigener _Großvater_ war – Frederic – was für eine bizarre Vorstellung – und der andere, ihr Großonkel Gregory, welcher nie geheiratet hatte und dessen Traurigkeit ihn Zeit seines Lebens wie ein Schatten begleitet und gleichsam eingehüllt hatte.

Im Augenblick jedoch, erschien ihr keiner der beiden sonderlich bedrückt zu sein. Diese Zwillinge sahen allerdings nicht aus wie Fred und George. Stattdessen ähnelten sie Ron in erstaunlichem Maße.

"Das sind die Weasley Zwillinge", teilte ihr Rabia nur im Flüsterton mit und zog Ginny rasch auf die Seite der Slytherins. "Sie bedeuten jede Menge Ärger – glaub mir. Niemand ist sicher vor ihren Späßen – sind natürlich in Gryffindor – wie die ganze Bande. Zu schade!"

An dieser Stelle verfinsterte sich Ginnys Gesicht. Rabia mochte wirklich nett zu ihr sein und schien ihr auch sonst bisher ganz vernünftig, doch gab ihr das gewiss nicht das Recht Ginnys Familie zu beleidigen. Natürlich – so musste sie einräumen – konnte Rabia wohl kaum etwas über die tatsächliche Verwandtschaftsbeziehung wissen. Dennoch – die vertraute buchstäblich ‚ _an den feuerroten Haaren herbeigezogene'_ Stichelei – wie sie von Draco Malfoy und seiner Bande von Brüllaffen seit je her praktiziert wurde – griff auch jetzt und tat somit ihre Wirkung. Ginny fühlte sich _persönlich_ beleidigt.

Doch während sie noch darüber nachdachte, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, fügte Rabia bereits hinzu: "Nicht, dass sie nicht irgendwie süß wären. Besonders Greg!" An dieser Stelle lachte sie und blinzelte Ginny verschwörerisch zu. "Aber du solltest dich unbedingt vorsehen, wenn sie in der Nähe sind. Glaub mir."

Dann jedoch war es an ihr, ihre neue Mitschülerin offen anzustarren und ihre vor Erstaunen geweiteten Augen zwischen den Weasley-Zwillingen und Ginny hin und herwandern zu lassen.

"Ach du meine Güte!", stammelte sie, "bist du sicher, dass ihr nicht verwandt seid? Irgendwie? Ich meine: Ihr könntet praktisch Cousins sein – nach eurem Aussehen zu urteilen – wenn nicht gar Geschwister! Das ist ja total verrückt!"

Nicht nur Rabia schien dies aufgefallen zu sein. Auch die Zwillinge starrten nun Ginny an und ein identischer Ausdruck der Überraschung und Verwirrung lag in ihren Augen.

Als Ginny schließlich in der Bankreihe hinter Rabia und Olive Platz nahm, drehte sich Letztere mit höhnisch, überheblichem Blick zu ihr herum.

"Wie gesagt, Rotschopf: Bist du ganz sicher, dass du nach Slytherin gehörst?" spottete sie mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick in Richtung der Zwillinge.

In eben diesem Moment jedoch betrat Professor O'Malley das Klassenzimmer und ersparte es Ginny somit sich eine Antwort abringen zu müssen.

Er war ein sehr alter, freundlich aussehender Zauberer, mit einem riesigen weißen Schnauzbart, welcher – im Vergleich zu dem ansonsten kahlen Kopf – besonders ins Auge fiel und in seltsam wohlwollender Art und Weise an ein Walross erinnerte. Seine runzeligen Wangen waren leicht gerötet und freundliche braune Augen funkelten ihr durch die Gläser seiner Nickelbrille entgegen. Es hätte kaum einen größeren Kontrast zu dem Tränkemeister ihrer eigenen Zeit geben können. Er war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch.

"Ah- was sehe ich denn da? Haben wir da etwa eine weitere Weasley in unserer Mitte?" fragte er und das Lächeln gefror auf ihren Lippen.

Olive quittierte diese Äußerung mit einem weiteren abfälligen Schnauben, das Ginny erneut die Zornesröte in die Wangen trieb. _Verdammt! Warum nur hatte sie nicht früher daran gedacht!?_

"Nein, Sir!", erklärte sie mit fester Stimme. "Ich bin Virginia Otis."

"Oh." Professor O'Malley räusperte sich geräuschvoll. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Slytherin-Wappen an ihrer Schuluniform.

"Nun denn – wie dem auch sei… Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts, Miss Otis! Welch glückliche Fügung. Nun sind wir tatsächlich eine gerade Anzahl. Sie tun sich am besten mit Miss McGonagall zusammen – der dunkelhaarigen jungen Dame dort drüben – sehen Sie?"

Bei dem kleinen Laut der Überraschung der sich von Ginnys Lippen löste glitt ein Schatten über sein Gesicht.

"Ja – sie ist eine Gryffindor Schülerin. Aber das sollte doch gewiss kein Problem darstellen, nicht wahr?"

Jedes Augenpaar im Raum war nun auf Ginny gerichtet. Sie spürte es förmlich. Die Slytherins beobachteten sie interessiert und nicht ohne eine gewisse Belustigung, während die Gryffindors sie nun – ob der vermeintlichen Unverschämtheit – mit offener Feindseligkeit anstarrten. _Na toll!_

Ginny wusste nicht, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte und röter konnte sie nun wahrlich auch nicht mehr werden.

"Aber nein! Natürlich nicht," beteuerte sie hastig und wechselte eilig und mit hochrotem Kopf in die angewiesen Sitzreihe hinüber.

Minerva McGonagall blickte ihr voller Ablehnung und Misstrauen entgegen. Wie alle anderen hatte auch sie Ginnys Reaktion als Ablehnung gedeutet, welche nur der uralten Feindschaft zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors geschuldet sein konnte.

Doch keiner hier konnte schließlich ahnen, dass Ginny vielmehr von der Aussicht neben ihrer späteren Konrektorin und Hauslehrerin Gryffindors im Unterricht zu sitzen herrührte. Demzufolge fiel auch Minervas Begrüßung mehr als frostig aus.

Unwillig rutschte sie zur Seite, damit Ginny in der Bank neben ihr Platz nehmen konnte. Sogar im Alter von nur 14 Jahren vermochte sie ihr Gegenüber bereits mit einem Blick zu fixieren, der dazu angetan war, Zweifel und Unbehagen zu schüren und einen praktisch dazu brachte alles zu bereuen, was man – möglicherweise – jemals falsch gemacht haben mochte.

Entschlossen, sich davon nicht unterkriegen zu lassen, nahm Ginny all ihren Mut zusammen das andere Mädchen trotz ihrer unmissverständlichen Ablehnung anzusprechen.

"Ich bin Virginia Otis," begann sie, doch Minerva McGonagall blickte daraufhin nicht im mindesten freundlicher drein.

"Hast du schon gesagt – ja," bemerkte sie kühl und presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

"Ich bin Minerva McGonagall," erklärte sie dann brüsk und ein wenig schnippisch, "und ich habe mir diese Sitzordnung ganz sicher auch nicht ausgesucht. Ich bin bisher sehr gut alleine mit dem Brauen meiner Tränke zurechtgekommen und ich kann dir nur raten mich nicht dabei zu stören."

Damit wandte sie sich ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit demonstrativ und ausschließlich dem Lehrerpult zu, wo Professor O'Malley dazu über gegangen war die heutige Stunde vorzubereiten. Ginny schien förmlich Luft für sie zu sein.

Kein guter Start – ohne Frage. In Ginny jedoch begann es abermals zu brodeln. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen als sie ihre neue Banknachbarin betrachtete.

' _Zukünftiges Hausoberhaupt oder nicht – mal ganz ehrlich – hatte das Mädel einen Knall?!'_ Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie _konnte_ sie es wagen sie so von oben herab zu behandeln, ohne auch nur das Geringste über sie zu wissen?!

Wieder hatte Ginny damit zu tun, ein Aufwallen ihres hitzigen Temperaments niederzuringen, bevor es die Dinge weiter zu verkomplizieren drohte.

Doch es gab eine Menge von Dingen, die Ginny nur liebend gern dazu gesagt hätte – eine Reihe äußerst fragwürdiger Tiernamen, eingeschlossen.

"Eingebildete Zicke," murmelte sie schließlich verhalten, "kein Wunder, dass du eine _Katze_ bist."

"Was?!" McGonagall's Kopf ruckte zu ihr herum. Die Augen vor Überraschung geweitet. _Das_ hatte sie gehört – keine Frage. Und irgendwie – schien sie beunruhigt. Wie überaus interessant...

"Ach – nichts weiter," bemerkte Ginny beiläufig, bevor sie sich mit einem betont liebenswürdigen kleinen Lächeln abwandte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun voll und ganz auf den Unterricht zu richten. Minerva McGonagall schien das nur recht zu sein. Oder sie war ganz einfach zu verblüfft um eine schlagkräftige Antwort zu finden – für den Rest der Stunde sprachen sie jedenfalls kein Wort mehr miteinander.

Λ

X

Gedankenverloren spielte Tom Riddle mit der perlgrauen Schreibfeder auf der Tischplatte, fokussierte sie, bis er die weiche beinahe daunenzarte, samtige Beschaffenheit ihrer Oberfläche schon beinahe gegen die Wölbung seiner Handfläche zu _spüren_ glaubte und seine Fingerspitzen den kontrastreichen Saum der schafkantigen Kontur ihrer Ränder entlangzufahren schienen.

Dann erst ließ er sie – einem Besen gleich – von dem Stoß Pergament seiner Hand entgegenschweben.

Nur einen Augenblick bevor sie ihn tatsächlich berührte, streckte er die Finger und ließ sie – noch immer schwebend – von der Wölbung seiner Handfläche zurückweichen.

Kurz bevor sie auf das Pergament hinabsank, beugte er die Finger jedoch wieder, so dass die kleine Feder nun – einem Jo-Jo gleich – unter dem Wirken seiner Magie zu tanzen begann.

Es beruhigte ihn – irgendwie. Schon immer. Es war eine Form der zauberstablosen Magie, die er seit seiner Kindheit praktiziert hatte und welche ihm nun bereits soweit in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, dass er dabei Professor Binns' endlosen, ermüdenden Ausführungen mit einem Minimum an Interesse zu folgen vermochte, auch wenn er sich dabei von der eintönig vorgetragenen Litanei an Fakten und Daten doch allenfalls berieseln lies.

Er seufzte. Es war grundsätzlich schwer, diesem Unterricht mit Interesse zu folgen… Heute allerdings –

Zum wiederholten Male glitten seine Gedanken zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen hinüber, das er eben in ihren Zauberkunstunterricht begeleitet hatte und welches, nun vermutlich gerade drei Stockwerke unter ihm irgend einen Zaubertrank zusammenbraute, sofern er sich ihren Stundenplan anhand des flüchtigen Blickes, den er darauf erhascht hatte richtig eingeprägt hatte….

Ginny… Schon der Name allein schien ein Lächeln zu beinhalten. Welch anziehenden, freundlichen Klang er hatte…

Ginny… so fesselnd und bezaubernd… ein so schöner Name für ein noch schöneres Mädchen…

Ginny… war... sie war...

Er schluckte, bei der Erkenntnis, welchen Zauber der bloße Gedanke an ihr flammend rotes Haar in ihm erweckte…

Es war… gänzlich unpassend und geradezu lächerlich und doch klopfte sein Herz in stiller Freude bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sie schon an diesem Nachmittag wieder sehen würde, wenn er sie, wie er angeboten hatte, zu Professor Furthaks Büro begleiten würde. Er wusste selbst nicht sicher, warum er das überhaupt getan hatte.

Es war… eigenartig, befremdlich und in höchstem Maße untypisch für ihn, denn er hatte doch wohl wahrlich Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich über irgendein Mädchen – so hübsch sie auch sein mochte – den Kopf zu zerbrechen...

Dennoch, der Name Ginny hatte einen wirklich schönen Klang, wie er befand und formte ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, ob er es nun wollte, oder nicht … Und… sie gefiel ihm – daran bestand überhaupt kein Zweifel…

Er seufzte… und hätte sich im nächsten Augenblick dafür verfluchen können – Wie _dämlich_ konnte man sein?!

Irritiert und mit sichtlichem Unwillen, bemerkte Tom, dass ihn Rosier, zu seiner Linken, ob seines seltsamen Verhaltens bereits verwundert musterte.

Und erst _da_ wurde ihm klar, dass das seltsame und unverständliche Lächeln, tatsächlich und gänzlich real über sein Gesicht gehuscht sein musste und wohl noch immer darauf 'herumlag'.

Na großartig!

Verdammter Geschichtsunterricht! Dummer, vertrottelter alter Professor Binns! In einer anderen Stunde wäre ihm dergleichen wohl nicht passiert. Hier jedoch – viel zu sehr hatte er seinen Gedanken nachgehangen und dabei ganz vergessen, das er nicht allein war!

Dabei war es ihm ganz und gar nicht recht, dass etwas derartiges bei ihm beobachtet werden mochte, da es nur zu Gerüchten und Spekulationen Anlass geben und womöglich plumpe, gänzlich unangemessene Nachfragen mit sich bringen mochte… So etwas wollte er nicht und er würde es nicht zulassen – Niemals…

Er war ohnehin so viel lieber allein, war er doch einfach daran gewöhnt. Denn es war schon immer so gewesen, hatte Sicherheit bedeutet und immer schon mit sich gebracht – immer schon. Solange er denken konnte…

Die Kinder im Waisenhaus hatten ganz gewiss nicht seine Gesellschaft gesucht. Zu viele seltsame, unerklärliche Dinge waren ihm und anderen in seiner Nähe widerfahren, insbesondere, wenn ihn etwas aufgewühlt oder schlichtweg bekümmert hatte. Anfangs hatte ihm das eine Höllenangst bereitet und so war das nächste Unheil gradezu vorprogrammiert gewesen – eine neue Welle von Emotionen hatte einen weiteren Ausbruch unbewusster, unkontrollierter Magie zur Folge gehabt, welche in einer weiteren Kaskade unliebsamer, unbegreiflicher Ereignisse gegipfelt war, die zu erklären ihm schlicht und ergreifend nicht möglich gewesen war und die ihm – und allen augenscheinlich daran Beteiligten – Strafe, Arrest oder schlichtweg Schläge eingebracht hatte. Der erste hölzerne Stab mit dem seine Handflächen Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten war kein Zauberstab, sondern ein Rohrstock gewesen…

Doch es war wieder geschehen. Immer wieder. All diese beinahe greifbar empfundene Magie, die er noch nicht einmal zu fassen und als solche zu erkennen vermochte – diese Andersartigkeit – hatten ihn aufs Tiefste geängstigt und verstört. Immer wieder war ihm all dies mehr oder weniger buchstäblich zum Verhängnis geworden und so hatte er schon sehr früh und sehr gründlich gelernt, dass _Emotionen_ bestenfalls Schwierigkeiten mit sich brachten und dass allein das Alleinsein und die damit verbundene Distanz eine gewisse Sicherheit bedeuteten.

Nur dies brachte eine gewisse Ruhe und Stabilität mit sich, doch gefürchtet hatte er sich noch immer – ganz besonders vor den Stimmen, die niemand sonst zu hören vermochte und ob derer er mehr als einmal verlacht oder getadelt worden war.

Und so hatte er die als Strafe gedachte Isolation eines eigenen Schlafraumes nicht als solche empfunden sondern vielmehr als Privileg.

Anderes geschah. Dinge, die er brauchte, oder ganz einfach begehrte, begannen auf unerklärliche Weise zwischen seinen Sachen aufzutauchen, was ihm wiederum Tadel und Strafe einbrachte, weitere Schläge und ausgesetzte Mahlzeiten, bis er lernte, diese Dinge besser zu verbergen, so sie denn auftauchten – und mehr noch. Er lernte sie bewusst herbei rufen – mit der bloßen Kraft seines Willens – in einem Moment, da er sicher sein konnte sie geschickt verbergen zu können, dort wo niemand sie suchen mochte. Und es gelang. Er wurde gut und immer besser darin.

Unter diesen Sachen war auch jenes Jo-Jo gewesen, mit dem er die besagte Bewegung viele Male geübt hatte, bis es ihm schließlich auch ohne den Faden gehorchte. Und mehr noch. Er stellte fest, dass das, was mit dem Jo-Jo gelungen war sich auch auf anderes übertragen lies und so konnte er bald auch andere Dinge bewegen ohne sie direkt zu berühren und damit die, die ihm wehgetan hatten oder es wollten, auf andere Weise treffen ohne damit in Verbindung gebracht zu werden.

Eine wirkliche Kontrolle über seine magischen Fähigkeiten hatte er jedoch erst viel später erlangt. Den Durchbruch hatte dabei vielleicht jener Tag gebracht an dem er, wie schon so oft zuvor, wieder jene seltsamen Stimmen aus dem Unkrautsaum am Flussufer gehört hatte, die von Bedrohung, Jagd, Tod und Beute flüsterten und ihn in den vergangenen Jahren mehr als alles andere geängstigt hatten. An jenem Tag jedoch – ohnehin verärgert und aufgewühlt von einer weiteren unliebsamen Konfrontation mit Miss Summerville, welche ihm die besagte Strafe des Unkrautjätens überhaupt erst eingebracht hatte – hatte er sich nicht furchtsam zusammengekauert, sondern war ihnen entgegen getreten als sie ihm von Tod und Verderben flüsterten.

" _Wagt esss nicht mich zu beisssen!"_ hatte er übellaunig und gleichsam drohend gezischt und die kleine blanke Schlange war mit schreckgeweiteten Augen in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt. _"Verzeihung…"_ hatte sie gelispelt und war dann ohne ein weiteres Wort in das dichte Gras des Ufersaums geglitten.

Er hatte nicht davon gesprochen. Zu niemandem. Doch von diesem Tag an hatte er keine Angst mehr vor den Stimmen gehabt – auch nicht wenn er sie in einer Sommernacht unter seinem gekippten Fenster flüstern und wispern hörte.

Dann, an seinem elften Geburtstag, als er – selbst in einer heileren Welt – schon zu alt gewesen wäre um an das Erscheinen eines verspäteten Weihnachtsmannes zu glauben, hatte Dumbledore ihn aufgesucht und ihm eine Erklärung für all das Seltsame und Unerklärliche geliefert, das ihm bisher wiederfahren war.

Er war also ein Zauberer.

So einfach war das!

Kein Wort über die Verzweiflung all jener trostloser Stunden seines Lebens die diese Tatsache bisher für ihn bedeutet haben mochte – kein Verständnis.

Beinahe hätte er gelacht. Doch in seiner ersten, bodenlosen Erleichterung, endlich einen Sinn in dem elenden Wirrwarr seines bisherigen Lebens zu finden, war Tom in uncharakteristischer Weise mit Informationen geradezu herausgesprudelt.

 _*'Ich kann Dinge bewegen, ohne sie zu berühren. Ich kann Tiere dazu bringen, zu tun, was ich will, ohne sie zu dressieren. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Leuten, die gemein zu mir sind schlimme Dinge geschehen. Ich kann ihnen Schmerz zufügen,'*_ 1) hatte er erklärt, doch Dumbledore hatte ihn keiner klaren Antwort gewürdigt.

Verzweifelt auch diesen einzigen Halt zu verlieren, hatte er auch seine letzte, seltsamste Gabe preisgegeben: _*'Ich kann auch mit Schlangen reden. Sie finden mich. Flüstern mir zu. Ist das normal für jemanden wie mich?'*_ _2_ ) hatte er noch hinzugefügt, doch Dumbledore hatte lediglich auf der Türschwelle innegehalten, war jedoch nicht darauf eingegangen und hatte alle Hoffnung und Zuversicht, die er in ihm geschürt hatte mit sich genommen.

Hogwarts also.

Da er im Dezember geboren war, hatte es noch beinahe ein ganzes Jahr gedauert, ehe Tom schließlich – endlich – hatte gehen dürfen.

Doch auch hier, in Hogwarts war es zunächst nicht viel besser geworden. Naiv genug zu glauben nun endlich dazuzugehören, war er abermals auf nichts als Widerstand und Ablehnung gestoßen.

Doch diesmal hatte er schneller und besser damit umgehen können. Wieder war er allein gewesen – obgleich er doch so verzweifelt darauf gehofft hatte endlich einer Gemeinschaft anzugehören, nun, da er nicht länger als _seltsam_ gelten mochte. Doch wieder war er enttäuscht worden. Er war wohl _tatsächlich_ seltsam.

Und er musste damit leben, wie es schien…

Die Mitglieder der anderen Häuser legten von vornherein die jedem Slytherin gegenüber übliche Distanz an den Tag, was ihn jedoch nicht sonderlich gestört hatte.

Anders die Sicht seiner eigenen Hausmitglieder. In den Augen der Slytherins war er abermals seltsam und unwillkommen gewesen. Einzig, da er keinen Namen besaß, auf den er hätte zurückblicken können. Keine Wurzeln, wie es schien. Das er bei den Muggeln gelebt hatte, war ihnen als geradezu skandalös erschienen. Dies hatte ihn getroffen. Nicht, dass er sich dies hätte anmerken lassen. Aber, dennoch…

Mochte er auch nach außen hin Gleichmut und Unbekümmertheit ob seiner Herkunft an den Tag gelegt haben, so hatte ihm die Ungewissheit darüber selbst keine Ruhe gelassen.

Einem Stachel gleich hatte sie ihn von Anfang an gequält, und gleichsam angetrieben, mehr über seine Familie in Erfahrung zu bringen. Und so hatte er bereits in seinem ersten Jahr hier angefangen, Informationen zusammenzutragen und nach ebenjenen Wurzeln zu suchen, die hier so überaus wertgeschätzt wurden, um ihnen allen und nicht zuletzt sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er durchaus ein ebenbürtiger Zauberer war und durchaus hierhergehörte. Denn – was auch immer geschah – wieder gehen zu müssen, war schlichtweg….unvorstellbar…

Bei dieser Suche jedoch, war Seltsames mit ihm geschehen. Hatte er zunächst noch angenommen, die Magie auf Seiten seines Vaters zu finden – denn wieso hätte seine Mutter einfach so sterben sollen, wenn sie über derartige Fähigkeiten verfügt hätte – so musste er bald feststellen, dass der Name 'Riddle' in der magischen Welt rein gar nichts galt.

Stunde um Stunde hatte er in der Bibliothek gesessen – hatte unzählige Bücher nach den so dringlich erhofften Vorfahren durchforstet. Nach irgendeinem Hinweis – einem winzigen Vermerk zumindest… Vergebens. Es gab keinen.

Nicht ein einziger Zauberer mit dem Namen Riddle hatte jemals diese Schule besucht! Auch keine Hexe – so seine Mutter denn unverheiratet hätte sein mögen. Auch das hatte er in Erwägung gezogen. Und auch dies wäre ihm beinahe schon egal gewesen, wenn es ihn nur auf die gewünschte Spur geführt hätte. Vergebens…

Dabei war ihm der Begriff 'Riddle' durchaus begegnet. Viele Male.

Über Jahre und Jahrhunderte hinweg tauchte er auf. Immer wieder. Und ein ums andere Mal hatte ein freudiger Schreck ihn durchrieselt – in der Erwartung nun doch endlich fündig zu werden. Und es war ihm bitter und fast wie Hohn erschienen, dass der einzige Zusammenhang, in dem 'Riddle' immer wieder auftauchte einzig in Bezug zu jenem verwünschten Rätsel über dem Kamin zu bestehen schien.

Wütend hatte er in die flackernden Flammen gestarrt bis er schon glaubte die dämlichen Bilder auch darin zu sehen. Einhörner und Phönixe, Ringe und… und Rosen! Also ehrlich…

Doch erst im Verlauf der vergangenen Sommerferien, die er nach wie vor in dem verhassten Waisenhaus zubringen musste, hatte er schließlich mehr über die Seite seiner Mutter in Erfahrung gebracht, indem er im Schutz der Nacht das Register der Geburtsurkunden im Büro der Heimleiterin Miss Summerville durchforstet hatte.

' _Merope Riddle, geborene Gaunt,'_ hatte dort gestanden und er hatte die Worte angestarrt, bis die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen beinahe zu tanzen begannen, fassungslos.

Da – und wirklich erst da – war ihm klar geworden, dass tatsächlich _sie_ die Hexe gewesen sein musste!

Gaunt. Ein alter Name in der Zaubererwelt, über den er bereits an vielen Stellen gelesen hatte. Einer der 'Unantastbaren 28' sogar – und nicht nur das – seine Wurzeln reichten weit zurück – bis hin zu den Gebrüdern Peverell – und Salazar Slytherin selbst!

Diese Erkenntnis hatte Tom begeistert und geradezu berauscht. Muggelvater hin oder her – da hatte er seine so dringlich begehrten Wurzeln – und was für welche! Darum also hatte der Sprechende Hut ihn so problemlos und ohne jegliches Zögern nach Slytherin geschickt! Er war nicht schlechter als sie alle – er war sogar… etwas Besonderes!

Und doch besaß der Name 'Gaunt' dieser Tage nicht mehr den Hauch seines einstigen Glanzes.

Verarmt sei die Familie und gewissermaßen dem Wahnsinn verfallen… so hieß es, wie er sich erinnerte.

Er hatte mehr darüber erfahren müssen...

Widerwillig glitten seine Gedanken also zu jener Nacht im vergangenen Sommer zurück, da er sich sein eigenes Urteil über die Familie Gaunt und die damit verbundenen Gerüchte zu bilden beschlossen hatte. Er hatte es mit eigenen Augen sehen müssen – und was er gefunden hatte…

Einen seltsam verschrobenen alten Kauz von einem Onkel, der nichts als Parsel gesprochen und Schlangen an die Tür der heruntergekommenen verwahrlosten Behausung genagelt hatte.

 _*„Zischle, zischle, kleine Schlange,_

 _schlängle dich am Boden hier._

 _Bist du nicht gut zu deinem Morfin, nagelt er dich an die Tür."_

(—Morfin Gaunt in Parsel –) * 3)

Eben war er im Begriff gewesen es wieder zu tun – und erst seine eigene ebenfalls gezischte Antwort hatte Tom begreifen lassen, dass er abermals, ohne es zu bemerken, Parsel gesprochen hatte. Diesmal einem Menschen gegenüber. Schlangensprache.

" _La-sss da-sss! Accio, S-ss-chlange!"_ hatte er gezischt unddie kleine, sich windende Schlange, gefleckt und kaum größer als die Spanne seiner Hand, dem Griff seines Onkels und somit dem sicheren Tode entrissen.

Zwei andere waren weniger glücklich gewesen – ihre blutigen geschundenen Leiber gegen das splittrige, grünliche Holz genagelt und im Todeskampf erstarrt – die Augen blicklos und stumpf – hatten sie dagehangen und hätte er nicht interveniert und das kleine zitternde Wesen einem Impuls folgend kurzerhand in die Tasche gesteckt, so wäre sie wohl tatsächlich die Nächste gewesen.

Es war eine unerwartete und sicherlich unüberlegte Handlungsweise seinerseits gewesen, zugegeben. Untypisch, unüberlegt und impulsiv. Doch die Ereignisse und Entdeckungen jener Nacht hatten ihn aufgewühlt.

Angewidert hatte er die angetrunkene, verwahrloste Gestalt seines Onkels mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes bis an die gegenüberliegende Hüttenwand zurückgedrängt.

Es schien ohnehin nichts bei diesem Besuch heraus zu kommen, denn – mehr als Hasstiraden gegen diesen _‚elenden Muggel'_ , mit dem er Tom anfangs verwechselt hatte und Beleidigungen gegenüber Merope, hatte Morfin Gaunt ohnehin nicht von sich gegeben, kein Verlust also, ihn mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen.

Und er hatte wahrlich genug gehört – und weit mehr als genug gesehen. Rasch und lautlos wie die Schatten, aus denen er hervorgetreten war, war Tom somit wieder in dieser Nacht verschwunden. Die kleine Schlange jedoch hatte er mitgenommen.

Und nun – musste er Mäuse fangen um das schuppige kleine Ding zu füttern, das er da gerettet hatte. Das hatte er also davon! Auch dies, war ganz gewiss keine Information, die zu teilen er gedachte...

Keine Information um sich unter all den noblen, selbstbewussten Sprösslingen der Zaubererwelt ein Ansehen zu geben.

Er wusste den Kreis derer einzuschätzen, welche ihn umgaben, denn er hatte sie alle gelesen – die zahlreichen Beschreibungen der sogenannten 'Unantastbaren 28'. Reinblütige, uralte Zaubererfamilien waren sie allesamt. Wenngleich auch einige von ihnen weit weniger Wert darauf zu legen schienen oder weniger Einfluss und Vermögen besaßen als andere.

Unter ihnen hatte er sich seinen 'Studierkreis' aufgebaut, wohlweislich und gezielt darauf bedacht, welchen Vorteil ihm diese oder jene Bekanntschaft einzubringen vermochte und den er auch in diesem Schuljahr weiter auszubauen gedachte.

Und auch dazu hatte sich die von Dumbledore aufgenötigte Verhaltensweise durchaus mehr als ausgezahlt.

Hatten manche seiner Hausmitglieder anfangs noch versucht ihn seinen, für Slytherin-Verhältnisse, so eklatanten _'Mangel an Herkunft'_ fühlen oder gar büßen zu lassen – so hatte sich sein magisches Talent nun, da es angemessen angeleitet und gefördert wurde, in solchem Maße entwickelt, dass alle skeptischen und kritischen Stimmen rasch und nachhaltig verstummt waren.

Einzig Dumbledore hatte ihn von Anfang an belauert und tat es noch immer. Und immer wenn der Blick der durchdringend scharfen blauen Augen des Verwandlungslehrers auf ihm ruhte, verspürte Tom das gleiche Unbehagen, wie damals im Waisenhaus, als dieser direkt und unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass er Toms bisheriges Vorgehen in Hogwarts nicht dulden würde.

Wehren müssen, hatte sich Tom allerdings auch hier. Gerade in der Anfangszeit. Doch war es ihm gelungen dies auf deutlich subtilere und sehr viel geschicktere Weise als in früheren Jahren zu tun.

Rasch und gründlich hatte er sich dabei Respekt verschafft, wo es nötig war und doch stets darauf geachtet ein nach außen hin tadelloses Benehmen an den Tag zu legen. Einmal eingeschlagen, war dieser Pfad geradezu lächerlich einfach zu beschreiten gewesen! Und die von Dumbledore aufgenötigte korrekte Verhaltensweise hatte sich ausgezahlt, eröffnete ihm ganz neue, ungeahnte Möglichkeiten...

Nun, da er nicht mehr die im Waisenhaus praktizierte, beinahe feindselige Ablehnung und Verschlossenheit an den Tag legte, war es ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, die Sympathien seiner Lehrer und dabei insbesondere das Wohlwollen Professor Furthaks und Schulleiter Dippets, für sich zu gewinnen. Nicht ohne Grund hatte man ihn in diesem Jahr zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt und er gedachte auch diesen Umstand zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Nun, da ihm auch der verbotene Teil der Bibliothek mit all seinen seltenen und außergewöhnlichen Büchern als Quelle unerschöpflichen Wissens offenstand.

Mit Beginn dieses Schuljahres hatte er seine Suche nun also ausgeweitet – und er gedachte seine neu erlangten Möglichkeiten einzusetzen, sie auszuspielen. Schon so manche Stunde hatte er seit Beginn des neuen Schuljahres dort verbracht und überaus Interessantes ans Tageslicht gebracht. Buchstäblich.

Viele Bücher über seinen berühmten Vorfahren gab es hier und er hatte die allermeisten von ihnen bereits gelesen oder zumindest eingesehen.

Dann, eines Nachmittags, als die Schließungszeit bereits mit der rasch voranschreitenden Abenddämmerung näher rückte, hatte er, zum wiederholten Male die uralte, handgeschriebene Biografie Salazar Slytherins zur Hand genommen, gleichsam abwägend, ob ein weiterer Blick hinein ihm diesmal vielleicht den erhofften Einblick zu gewähren vermochte. Und da hatte er auf einmal ein blasses, vergilbtes Blatt Pergament in den Händen gehalten, das aus dem ledernen Rücken des alten Buches hervor geglitten war und das zu berühren und zu entfalten er kaum den Mut aufgebracht hatte. Spröde und rau, wie greifbar gemachte Erinnerung hatte es in seinen Händen gelegen. Durchscheinend und brüchig geworden über die Jahrhunderte.

Er war überzeugt davon, dass allein ein das Altern blockierender Schutzzauber die Schriftrolle über einen Zeitraum von beinahe tausend Jahren in dieser Weise hatte bewahren können. Langsam und unendlich behutsam hatte er das Papier mit den Händen geglättet, doch was die kleine Schriftrolle enthüllt hatte, war gewissermaßen eine Enttäuschung gewesen – beinhaltete sie doch Zeile um Zeile einer seltsamen, unverständlichen Sprache deren Buchstaben die eigenartigste Anordnung zu haben schienen, die er je gesehen hatte.

Dennoch hatte er die kleine, zerbrechlich anmutende Schriftrolle behalten um mehr über ihren Ursprung herauszufinden. Ohne Erfolg.

Er hatte versucht, nur einzelnen, besonderen Buchstaben Beachtung zu schenken, sie gleichsam zusammenzuziehen zu einem Wort, das er kannte – zu irgendeinem verdammten Wort, das einen Sinn ergab. Irgendeinem. Nur die Anfangsbuchstaben, beispielsweise, oder nur jeden siebten Buchstaben; hatte die seltsamen Aneinanderreihungen von Buchstaben mit Niederschriften in Trollish, Mareish, Goblinish, Elfish und jeder nur denkbaren menschlichen Sprache verglichen in der er eines geschriebenen Textes habhaft zu werden vermochte – vergebens. Es gab keine Übereinstimmungen, keine einzige!

Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würde an diesem Nachmittag ein Gespräch mit Professor Futhark einen Anhaltspunkt bringen – wenn er Ginny– ein weiteres Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, kurz und flüchtig, wie der Hauch eines Sonnenstrahls der die sturmgrauen Wolken seiner frustrierten Gedanken zu durchbrechen schien – zu dessen Büro begleiten würde…

Ob sie sich dort wohl unbehaglich fühlen mochte? Sie erschien ihm so scheu und verzagt – und der Professor war gewiss kein einfühlsamer Mann. Es war sicher gut, dass er sie begleitete… Ob er ihr wohl anbieten sollte, sie später noch im Schulgebäude herumzuführen? Oder würde sie das als allzu aufdringlich empfinden? Er war immerhin ein Vertrauensschüler – da könnte er doch gewiss…ganz unverbindlich…

"Riddle? He, Riddle, kommst du?" drang nun die fragende und sichtlich verwirrte Stimme Rosiers an sein Ohr. Abermals schreckte Tom aus seinen Gedanken auf. Und abermals starrte ihm Rosier offen und voller Verblüffung entgegen.

Langsam aber sicher wurde sich Tom seiner Umgebung bewusst. Es hatte bereits geläutet. Er hatte es überhaupt nicht bemerkt! Überall um ihn herum wurden Bänke zurückgeschoben und Taschen zusammengepackt. Ein Gewirr von Stimmen erfüllte den Raum. Einzig er saß noch immer auf seinem Platz. Verärgert runzelte er die Stirn. Ein dicker schwarzer Tintenklecks verunzierte das blassgelbe Pergament vor ihm.

Λ

X

Mit dem Ende der Zaubertrankstunde erhob sich Ginny geradezu erleichtert von ihrem Platz neben der schweigsamen Banknachbarin und gesellte sich stattdessen wieder zu Rabia und den anderen Mädchen ihres neuen Hauses. Cathrina und Olive waren ganz in ihr eigenes Gespräch miteinander vertieft und blickten nicht einmal auf, als nun eine Gruppe von Slytherinschülern an sie herantrat.

Dies also waren die Jungen ihres Jahrgangs.

Lilith Crabbe wurde auf einmal ganz zapplig und fing an verstohlene Seitenblicke in Richtung eines großen braunhaarigen Jungen zu werfen, der sie anlächelte, sobald sich Ihre Blicke trafen.

Es war ganz offensichtlich, das diese beiden eine Menge füreinander übrig hatten. Ginny allerdings blieb wenig Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, denn bereits im nächsten Augenblick trat der Junge mit dem snape-artigen Aussehen auf sie zu.

"Ich bin Samuel Snape," erklärte er ohne Umschweife und ohne auch nur den Hauch eines Lächelns. Mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter deutete er auf den am nächsten stehenden Jungen.

"Das ist Argus Filch."

Der Letztgenannte, ein blasser, unscheinbarer Junge mit schulterlangem, dunkelblondem Haar, lächelte schüchtern und blickte dann rasch zu Boden. Ginny musste auch diese Information erst einmal verdauen. Niemals würde sie den finsteren, übellaunigen Hausmeister ihrer eigenen Zeit in diesem unsicheren und beinahe scheuen Jungen erkannt haben.

"Also wirklich, Sam, du bist charmant wie ein Dementor," tadelte ein überaus gutaussehender blonder Junge mit schulterlangem, goldgelocktem Haar und warf dabei ein gewinnendes Lächeln in ihre Richtung. Seine eisblauen Augen blitzten dabei übermütig und Ginny fragte sich verwirrt, ob dies wohl einfach seine Art war sich in Szene zu setzen, oder ob er tatsächlich mit ihr flirtete.

"Mein Name ist Lestât Lestrange," erklärte er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. "Ich bin entzückt dich kennen zu lernen, Virginia."

Überrumpelt von all diesen neuen Entdeckungen, ergriff Ginny die dargebotene Hand und lächelte den Dreien zu. "Ja, umm- die Freude ist ganz meinerseits," murmelte sie.

"Ja, alles sehr faszinierend, wirklich," warf ein braunhaariger Junge mit Nickelbrille an dieser Stelle mit sichtlicher Unruhe ein, "aber könnten wir uns jetzt mal ein bisschen beeilen? Ginge das? Seht – ich möchte unbedingt noch in der Bibliothek vorbeischauen, bevor wir zum Essen gehen."

Rabia kicherte nun ganz unverhohlen und versetzte dem braunhaarigen Jungen einen nicht eben sanften Rippenstoß.

"Oh Pat, glaubst du wirklich, dass dir jemand diesen schrecklichen alten Wälzer vor der Nase wegschnappt, den O'Malley da erwähnt hat, wenn du nicht auf der Stelle in die Bibliothek rennst?!"

"Sieh dich vor Aydin, sonst lass ich dich nie mehr meine Hausaufgaben abschreiben!" konterte dieser mit einem gutwilligen Grinsen auf dem rundlichen Gesicht.

Rabia grinste zurück und wandte sich daraufhin wieder Ginny zu.

"Das ist Patrick Parkinson, eigentlich ganz nett, wirklich," erklärte sie und rollte, gespielt theatralisch die Augen, "aber er spinnt leider ein bisschen!"

Ernsthafter fügte sie hinzu: "Du kannst dich immer auf ihn verlassen, wenn du Schwierigkeiten bei einer Hausarbeit hast, oder sonst wie Hilfe beim Lernen brauchst."

Ginny, die darauf nun wirklich nichts zu erwidern wusste, lächelte Patrick nun ebenfalls freundlich an.

Sein Mitschüler jedoch, ein großer, ebenfalls sehr attraktiver Junge mit langem, kastanienrotem Haar und blitzenden blauen Augen schüttelte an dieser Stelle unwillig den Kopf und warf einen sichtlich nervösen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr, ehe er erklärte: "Stimmt, der gute Pat ist ein Genie und er stellt sicher jedes Lexikon in den Schatten, aber er hat ebenso recht, was die Zeit betrifft. Also, ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich für meinen Teil muss jetzt wirklich los… "

Irgendetwas an ihm kam Ginny in seltsamer Weise bekannt vor und dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich noch, als er sie nun direkt anblickte und ein übermütiges Zwinkern in seinen leuchtend-blauen Augen aufblitzte.

"Ich bin übrigens David Dumbledore und ich freue mich ebenfalls, dich kennen zu lernen, Virginia. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los," erklärte er hastig, wobei er auch schon seine Tasche unter den Arm klemmte und losrannte.

"Wir sehen uns später, am See, OK?" rief er an die Gruppe gewandt über die Schulter zurück. Ginny's Kopf ruckte herum als sie dem davoneilenden Jungen nachblickte. "Dumbledore?" fragte sie voller Verwirrung.

Rabia nickte nur. "Dumbledore, ganz genau. Wie der Verwandlungslehrer," bestätigte sie.

"Er ist im Quidditch Team," schaltete sich Sam Snape mit gewichtiger Stimme ein, doch die Mädchen ignorierten ihn geflissentlich.

"Ach so. Ist er sein Sohn, oder so?" fragte Ginny perplex, doch Rabia schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sein Neffe. Es war eine ganz schöne Überraschung, als ihn der Sprechende Hut nach Slytherin geschickt hat, sag ich dir."

"Professor Dumbledore ist der Hauslehrer Gryffindors," fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

An dieser Stelle mischte sich nun wieder Cathrina Malfoy, die indessen weiter mit Olive geplaudert hatte, in das Gespräch: "Wir gehen jetzt zum Essen. Kommt ihr?" rief sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme.

"Ah, Ihre Majestät scharrt ihre Hofdamen um sich," murmelte Rabia belustigt. Laut rief sie: "Nein, nein! Geht nur schon mal vor!"

Lilith Crabbe, hingegen schien sich nur äußerst widerwillig von ihrem Gesprächspartner zu lösen.

"Bis später dann, Oliver," hörte Ginny sie murmeln, ehe sie sich anschickte, den anderen Mädchen zu folgen.

Rabia, die Ginnys Blick offenbar bemerkt hatte, nickte bestätigend. "Ja genau, dass hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Das ist Oliver Goyle, Lilith's Herzallerliebster."

Ginny machte daraufhin große Augen. _'Also deshalb…'_ dachte sie bei sich und fragte: "Sind die zusammen?"

"Beinahe," bestätigte Rabia amüsiert über Ginnys Erstaunen und Formulierung und fügte augenzwinkernd hinzu: "Na ja, noch nicht. Aber – es kann nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, wenn du mich fragst."

"Sollen wir nicht lieber draußen etwas essen? Ich habe Obst dabei." fragte sie dann. "Wie könnten uns unter einem Baum am See in den Schatten setzen und ein bisschen reden. Also mir ist jedenfalls zu warm für ein richtiges Mittagessen in der Großen Halle! Was meinst du?"

Obgleich Ginny an diesem Tag noch gar nicht gefrühstückt hatte, konnte sie dem nur zustimmen. Immerhin war sie an einem kalten, verregneten Februarmorgen aufgebrochen und die plötzliche Hitze des strahlenden Septembertages, sowie die gesamte Zeitreise an sich, setzten ihr zu.

Λ

X

So kam es also, dass sie beiden Mädchen nur wenig später im Schatten der großen Buche beim Seeufer saßen. Selbst in dieser Zeit war dieser Baum schon alt und beeindruckend und doch wusste Ginny nur zu gut um wie viel imposanter und eindrucksvoller er noch werden würde.

Ein vertrautes Gesicht in jüngerer Gestalt. Ganz wie einige der vorausgegangenen Begegnungen, mit den Menschen dieser Zeit – Dumbledore, Hagrid, McGonagall und nicht zuletzt der Anblick ihres eigenen momentan 14jährigen Großvaters es sie bereits gelehrt hatten. Doch im Gegensatz zu all diesen zugegebener Maßen seltsamen und zum Teil ein wenig verstörenden Begegnungen verlieh ihr der vertraute Platz unter dem Baum eine gewisse Stabilität. Ein Gefühl des nach Hause Kommens. Irgendwie.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer lehnte sie sich also mit dem Rücken gegen den rauen Stamm des alten Baumes und streckte ihre Beine lang aus. Das trockene Sommergras kitzelte ihre Zehen, als sie die Schuhe vom Übermut der sommerlichen Stimmung beflügelt von den Füßen kickte.

Unzählige Strahlen goldenen Sonnenlichts durchdrangen das weit ausladende, dichte grüne Blätterdach über ihren Köpfen und zeichneten ein unregelmäßiges Muster von Licht und Schatten auf die Wiese. Es war wunderschön und friedlich hier, befand Ginny, während sie genüsslich in einen knackigen, giftgrünen Apfel biss.

Rabia hatte sich indessen im Schneidersitz in der Sonne niedergelassen und aß einen Pfirsich. Sie hatte die Ärmel ihrer Schuluniform bis zu den Ellbogen heraufgerollt und Ginny beneidete ihre neue Mitschülerin aufs Neue um deren herrliche, olivegolden schimmernde Haut. Rabia würde nicht so leicht unter der Sonne zu leiden haben, wie sie selbst mit ihrer blassen Weasley Haut, welche nun, nach den langen Monaten trüber Wintersonne ihrer eigenen Zeit, sogar noch um einiges empfindlicher war – ganz sicher! Es wäre vermutlich ratsam die pralle Sonne zumindest in den nächsten paar Tagen zu meiden.

Rabia, die ihren Pfirsich mittlerweile aufgegessen hatte, warf den Kern kurzerhand ins Gebüsch, wischte die klebrigen Finger am Saum ihrer Robe trocken und begann eifrig in ihrer großen, ledernen Umhängetasche zu kramen. Als sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie suchte, schob die kleine, mit Erdbeeren gefüllte Schachtel zu Ginny herüber.

"Die da hab ich auch noch – organisiert. Da, bitte, bedien dich doch!"

‚ _Organisiert'_ entstammte sicher nicht dem Wortschatz ihrer Tage – und mochte vielmehr ein Wort sein, wie ihre Großtante es vielleicht gebrauchen mochte, doch Ginny zögerte nicht, dieser Einladung nachzukommen und so genossen beide Mädchen ihre friedliche Mittagspause im goldenen Sonnenschein.

Beide hingen dabei größtenteils ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und beide fühlten sich sichtlich wohl dabei.

"Ich kann dich später im Schloß und auf den Ländereien herumführen, wenn du magst," bot Rabia dann plötzlich und unvermittelt an und ließ Ginny damit aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken.

"Das – wäre sicher toll!" entgegnete Ginny ehrlich erfreut. "Aber ich muss mich später noch bei Professor Futhark vorstellen, weißt du?"

"Ach so, ja, natürlich! Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht, " Rabia lächelte wieder. Sie lächelte überhaupt eine ganze Menge, wie Ginny aufgefallen war. Gar nicht wie sie sich eine Slytherin vorgestellt hatte.

Sie war ein verrücktes Huhn, ganz sicher und schien in ihrer fröhlichen, unbekümmerten Art so gar nicht zu den Konventionen der gegenwärtigen Zeit zu passen. Vielleicht, so mutmaßte Ginny, vielleicht kamen sie deshalb auf Anhieb so gut miteinander aus.

Wenn sie doch nur eine Mitschülerin wie Rabia gehabt hätte – in ihrer eigenen Zeit… Vielleicht hätte sie sich mitzuteilen gewagt, über das, was unter dem Einfluss Tom Riddels mit ihr geschehen war – damals, in ihrem ersten Jahr – und mehr noch, über all das Seltsame und Unbegreifliche das sie noch immer für ihn empfand… Die beinahe schmerzlich empfundene Sehnsucht, das verstörende Bedauern und all die Traurigkeit... Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Rabia sie verstanden hätte…

Natürlich, so schloss sie, natürlich kam das _hier_ _und jetzt_ nicht in Frage! Denn wer redete schon gern über einen 'Tom-Marvolo-ich-werde-aber-schon-bald-Lord-ich-vernichte–euch alle-Voldemort- sein-warts-nur-ab-heiße-ich-im-Moment-auch-noch-Riddle', wenn er wie jetzt im Jahrgang über ihnen war und die gleiche altehrwürdige Schule besuchte? Nein, Rabia kam als Gesprächspartnerin darüber leider auch nicht in Frage, so bedauerlich dies auch sein mochte.

Was wohl aus ihr geworden sein mochte, in Ginnys eigener Zeit? Das hätte sie wirklich gern gewusst und sie nahm sich vor, es herauszufinden, wenn sie erst wieder zu Hause wäre. Doch daran mochte sie im Moment noch gar nicht denken!

"Ich kann dich hinbringen, wenn du magst," riss Rabia sie nun abermals aus ihren Gedanken, und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Ginny begriff, wovon sie sprach, " wir können später immer noch ein wenig herumgehen."

"Nein. Also. Ich meine natürlich, ja! Das ist schrecklich nett von dir, Rabia, wirklich, aber ich... Na ja, Tom hat schon angeboten mich hinzubringen, weist du?" stammelte Ginny nun sichtlich verlegen.

Ein Ausdruck echter, tiefempfundener Überraschung huschte bei diesen Worten über Rabias Gesicht und Ginny spürte wie ihr das Blut erneut in die Wangen schoss. Es ärgerte sie, geradezu unbeschreiblich, doch was konnte sie schon tun?

Gerade als sie glaubte, die Anspannung nicht länger ertragen zu können, lächelte Rabia erneut. Breit, offen und herzlich.

"Ach – tatsächlich?" neckte sie. "Tom Riddle, ja?! Na wenn das _so_ ist – Mit einem derartigen Angebot kann ich sicher nicht konkurrieren!"

Λ

X

Um Punkt vier Uhr betrat Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum, der zu dieser Stunde und an einem strahlend schönen Tag wie diesem beinahe gänzlich verlassen war.

Tom jedoch wartete bereits auf sie.

Wie am Morgen war er in ein Buch vertieft. Bei ihrem Eintreten blickte er auf. "Wollen wir?" fragte er.

Und wie am Morgen, wurde Ginny von einer Welle der Unsicherheit und Anspannung erfasst. Wie viel intensiver seine Gegenwart doch war – hier, in der realen Welt. Gar nicht zu vergleichen mit dem blassen Abbild seiner Erinnerung. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Handflächen wurden auf einmal – ganz heiß und schwitzig.

Sie nickte, ein wenig benommen. Schweigend verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und schritten durch die langen, dunklen Gänge hinauf ans Tageslicht.

Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten und weiter über die breite Marmortreppe emporstiegen, fluteten Lachen und Sonnenlicht durch das Portal der weit geöffneten Flügeltür zu ihnen herein und Ginny bezweifelte nun ernsthaft, dass sich irgendjemand sonst an einem Tag wie diesem im Schloss aufhielt, sofern er es irgend vermeiden konnte.

Professor Futharks Büro lag im zweiten Stock, an der Rückseite des Gebäudes und so folgte Ginny Tom also noch einige weitere lange Flure entlang – und noch immer sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

Staub tanzte in der Luft, reflektierte die Strahlen aus Sonnenlicht, die in breiter goldenen Bahn durch die hohen Bogenfenster hereinfluteten. Stille begleitete sie auf ihrem Weg, nur durchbrochen von den gedämpften Widerhall ihrer Schritte in den langen Fluren. Ginny fühlte sich angespannt, zerbrach sich den Klopf darüber, wie sie es anstellen sollte ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Verstohlen musterte sie er den schwarzlockigen Jungen, der, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet, neben ihr herschritt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ruhig, gelassen und gänzlich neutral. Nichts verriet seine Stimmung oder Gedanken und nichts schien von all dem Leid und der Finsternis zu künden, die er heraufbeschwören würde.

War er schon damit befasst, fragte sie sich voller Unbehagen. Hatte es schon begonnen? All das Unglückverheißende, Düstere, von dem sie wusste, dass es kommen würde? Ihr Kopf schmerzte von derartigen Überlegungen. Es war so schwer zu begreifen. Es fühlte sich so falsch – so sperrig an, dass sie es sich kaum vorzustellen vermochte…

Wie jung er aussah. Wie normal und harmlos. Wie – gut...

Vor einer schweren hölzernen Tür blieben sie schließlich stehen.

"Hier ist es," erklärte Tom schlicht und klopfte.

"Ja? Was gibt es?" schnarrte ein kühle, abweisende Stimme von drinnen. Eine Stimme, die Ginny unwillkürlich zurück zucken ließ. Am liebsten wäre sie umgekehrt.

Tom jedoch räusperte sich. "Es ist Riddle, Sir. Ich bringe die neue Schülerin," rief er dann halblaut.

"Kommen Sie herein." Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder klang die Stimme hinter der Tür tatsächlich milder?

Mit einem Male war Ginny über die Maßen froh, dass Tom sie begleitete. Nicht, weil sie nun – schließlich seinetwegen hergekommen war, sondern einzig, weil er _da_ war. Bei ihr. So bizarr diese Vorstellung auch sein mochte. Sie fühlte sich – weniger eingeschüchtert in seiner Gegenwart.

Professor Futhark saß – inmitten des spartanisch möblierten Raumes – an seinem Schreibtisch aus dunklem Eichenholz. Bei ihrem Eintreten, blickte er von den Aufsätzen auf die er offenbar bewertete und Ginny versteifte sich unwillkürlich als sie seinem Blick begegnete.

Das Oberhaupt Slytherins war ein schmaler, hochgewachsener Mann mit kinnlangem, buschigem silbrig weißen Haar, eingefallenen Wangen und einem Spitzbart. Und – er hatte die kältesten grauen Augen die sie je gesehen hatte.

Tom, der ihr Zögern offenbar bemerkt hatte, legte unwillkürlich eine Hand gegen ihr Schulterblatt. Die unerwartete Berührung elektrisierte sie. Ganz deutlich wurde sie sich des sanften Drucks seiner Handfläche und der Wärme, die sie verströmte bewusst und beinahe unmerklich lehnte sich Ginny der Berührung, diesem Versprechen von Nähe und Verständnis entgegen.

"Dies ist die neue Schülerin, Sir. Miss Virginia Otis," erklärte Tom und allein der Klang seiner Stimme ließ ihr einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Der Druck gegen ihr Schulterblatt verstärkte sich – sanft, ruhig und bestätigend. Ihr Herz klopfte so heftig, dass sie es in der Kehle zu spüren glaubte.

Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und lächelte. "Ginny, darf ich dir Professor Futhark vorstellen? Er ist der Leiter unseres Hauses."

Was für ein engelsgleiches Lächeln er hatte. Welch betörende Anziehung in der bloßen Berührung seiner Hand zu liegen schien... Seiner Hand, welche noch immer auf ihrem Schulterblatt lag – er musste somit den Kopf ein wenig schräg legen, um sie anzusehen und Ginny wurde sich unvermittelt, der überraschenden Fürsorglichkeit und Nähe dieser Geste bewusst.

In eben diesem Moment jedoch, nahm Tom seine Hand indes auch schon wieder fort und Ginny wurde sich des Unterschiedes nur allzu deutlich bewusst.

"Danke, Mr. Riddle," nickte der Professor knapp und bedeutete ihnen auf den beiden Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

Sie taten es und Ginny dankte Tom mit einem scheuen, kaum merklichen kleinen Lächeln, als er den Stuhl für sie zurechtrückte. Es war kaum mehr als das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel und doch war sie sich sicher, dass er es bemerkte. Er lächelte nicht zurück, sondern nickte ihr lediglich kurz und bestätigend zu, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Professor zuwandte.

Dieser bedachte nun wieder Ginny mit seinem Blick und weder Milde noch Freundlichkeit lagen darin.

"Willkommen in Slytherin, Miss Otis," erklärte er beinahe gleichgültig und bedachte sie mit einem unnahbaren, schmallippigen Lächeln, das nicht seine Augen erreichte.

"Ich hoffe, Sie werden Ihrem neuen Haus zur Ehre gereichen. Geben Sie Ihr Bestes für Slytherin und Slytherin wird sein Bestes für Sie tun," erklärte er dann erstaunlich leidenschaftslos.

"Ja Sir, ich – werde mich darum bemühen," murmelte Ginny voller Unbehagen.

Er bedachte sie aufs Neue mit einem beinahe unwilligen, schmallippigen Lächeln.

"Werden Sie? Nun – das ist – erfreulich, möchte man sagen. Schulleiter Dippet hat mich bereits über die näheren Umstände ihrer Reise und Ankunft hier bei uns in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ein Gedächtnisverlust also? Wie tragisch... Haben _Sie_ momentan irgendwelche Fragen, Miss Otis?"

"N-nein, nicht im Moment, danke, Professor," stammelte Ginny. Je eher sie hier heraus käme, desto besser.

Sogar das Gesicht des Professors drückte eine gewisse Erleichterung aus bei dieser Antwort. Auch er schien nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, das zugegebenermaßen angespannte Gespräch fortzusetzen.

"Das ist erfreulich. Nun, sofern sich dies ändern sollte, so kommen Sie in mein Büro. Oder," er deutete zu Tom hinüber, der reglos und augenscheinlich unbeteiligt auf dem Stuhl neben ihr saß, "wenden Sie sich an Mr. Riddle. Er ist Vertrauensschüler, sofern Ihnen das noch nicht bekannt sein sollte. Es gibt natürlich auch ein Schulsprecherpaar, doch, diese sind Ravenclaw und," an dieser Stelle trat ein ablehnender Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, "Gryffindor. Und – es verlangt Sie gewiss nicht danach, mögliche Probleme mit den Mitgliedern eines der anderen Häuser zu besprechen, nicht wahr, Miss Otis?"

Sein durchdringender Blick und der gestrenge Klang seiner Stimme machten deutlich, dass dies keine Frage, sondern vielmehr eine Anweisung war.

"N-nein, Sir, ich denke nicht," stammelte sie daher erschreckt.

"Denken Sie nicht, nein?" bemerkte er nachdenklich, "Nun – dass ist ein Anfang, vermute ich. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden. Ich habe zu arbeiten."

Ginny sprang förmlich auf die Füße und wandte sich zum Gehen. Zu ihrer Überraschung jedoch erhob sich auch Tom von seinem Platz und eilte ihr voraus zur Tür hinüber. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er selbst noch etwas mit dem Professor zu besprechen hätte, aber vielleicht hatte sie da auch etwas missverstanden. Doch als sie nach der Klinke griff kam Tom ihrer Bewegung zuvor und lehnte sich vor um die Tür für sie zu öffnen.

"Warte doch bitte noch einen Moment auf mich, Ginny, ja?" bat er mit seltsamer Dringlichkeit.

Erstaunt hob Ginny den Kopf – und blickte genau in Toms schöne, dunkle Augen, die sie noch weit mehr als diese unerwartete Bitte verwirrten.

"Ich – muss noch etwas mit Professor Futhark besprechen – aber es, nun ja, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern, denke ich," erklärte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er ihre Überraschung bemerkte glitt bis ganz hinauf zu seinen schönen, eindrucksvollen dunklen Augen und Ginny wurde mit einem Mal ganz heiß… Ihr Magen begann so heftig zu kribbeln, dass es sie vollkommen durcheinander brachte.

Tom, der ihre Verwirrung offenbar bemerkte, runzelte unmerklich die Stirn. Ein fragender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Ginny hingegen lächelte scheu. Blut schoss in ihre Wangen – und das Kribbeln in ihrem Magen verstärkte sich…

"Mr. Riddle?!" erklang Professor Furtharks ein wenig nörgelnde Stimme nun ungeduldig und sichtlich irritiert aus dem Raum hinter ihnen und ließ sie beide gleichermaßen aus dem seltsamen Moment der Versunkenheit aufschrecken.

Auch Tom verspannte sich, wie sie zu ihrer Überraschung bemerkte. Sie sah es an der Gesamtheit seiner Körperhaltung – seinem Blick.

"Wartest du?!" forschte er mit einem raschen Blick über die Schulter eindringlich und sie nickte.

"Ja,…" flüsterte Ginny zurück, ehe sie auch noch einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen vermochte.

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Oh – gut! Es…" raunte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, "…es ist sicher leichter für dich, wenn wir gemeinsam zurückgehen. Ich meine… Dieses Schloss und all die Leute darin, das Alles kann so überaus verwirrend sein – in der Anfangszeit… und ich…"

"Mr. Riddle, kommen Sie dann!?" erklang Futharks zweifellos ungehaltene Stimme nun wieder und Ginny sah eindeutig, wie Tom daraufhin die Augen verdrehte.

Sie kicherte.

Tom warf ihr daraufhin einen letzten, beinahe übermütigen Blick zu ehe er sich umwandte.

"Natürlich Sir. Entschuldigen Sie bitte," hörte sie ihn nun wieder in gänzlich sachlichem und nüchternem Tonfall sagen, dann schloss sich die Tür.

Ginny ließ sich indessen auf einen der Stühle vor dem Büro fallen. ' _Was um alles in der Welt war denn das jetzt, bitte?'_ fragte sie sich und presste ihre plötzlich schweißnassen Handflächen, gegen die noch immer glühenden Wangen. Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals…

Λ

X

Eine Viertelstunde später verließ Tom Riddle das Büro seines Runen-Professors, nicht schlauer als zuvor, doch um einiges desillusionierter.

Wie geplant hatte er seinen Mentor um Unterstützung beim Entziffern des seltsamen Schriftstücks gebeten, das ihn so eingehend beschäftigte. Dabei hatte er ihm selbstverständlich nicht den Originaltext vorgelegt, sondern lediglich eine, sehr sorfältig angefertigte Abschrift aber –

Ganz wie er es erwartet und irgendwie schon befürchtet hatte, war der Professor zwar durchaus interessiert, jedoch in keiner Weise hilfreich gewesen. Auch er hatte letztlich keinen Sinn in dem seltsamen Wirrwarr von Buchstaben gesehen und Tom lediglich den Rat gegeben sich nicht allzu sehr in irgendetwas zu verrennen, das seiner Ansicht nach wenig erfolgversprechend war.

Eigentlich hätte ihn das nun definitiv frustrieren müssen, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste Tom feststellen, das dem ganz und gar nicht so war. Und er konnte nur mutmaßen, woran dies liegen mochte...

Ginny war noch da.

Sie saß auf einem der Stühle neben der Tür und betrachtete die feinen Staubpartikel, beobachtete scheinbar fasziniert, wie sie in der schimmernden Bahn aus Sonnenlicht zu tanzen schienen, welche durch das hohe, schmale Bogenfenster hereinflutete. Der Anblick ihrer seltsamen Faszination – entrückt und versonnen, beinahe als stamme sie aus einer gänzlich anderen Welt – ließ ihn innehalten. Er glaubte nachfühlen zu können, wie sie sich fühlen mochte... konnte sich auf einmal so gut erinnern, was es hieß, fremd und unwillkommen zu sein, so sehr er sich auch bemüht hatte sich anzupassen…

Er würde nicht zulassen, dass man es ihr dermaßen schwer machte! Er würde sich dafür einsetzen, dass es für sie anders wäre... Er...

‚ _Warum war das so?`_ fragte er sich voller Verwunderung. _‚Warum um alles in der Welt sollte es ihn kümmern?'_

Er verstand es nicht... Doch letztendlich war es ja auch irgendwie egal. Er war einfach froh, dass sie tatsächlich gewartet hatte!

"Da bin ich wieder," bemerkte er so behutsam, wie möglich um sie nicht zu erschrecken, "ich hoffe es war nicht _allzu_ langweilig?"

Sie blickte auf – sammelte einen Moment, wie es schien ihre Gedanken, bevor sie antwortete: "Aber nein – wie kommst du denn _darauf_?! Ich hab einfach das hübsche Schachbrettmuster auf dem Boden hier gezählt, weist du?" erklärte sie dann betont gleichmütig und nicht ohne einen gewissen Sarkasmus.

"Ach! Tatsächlich, wie viele sind es denn?" konterte er belustigt.

"4293," antwortete sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ohne auch nur eine Mine zu verziehen.

Überrascht und momentan sprachlos, sah er sie an. Doch nur für einen Moment.

„Oh!" bemerkte er dann mit betont unbekümmerter Mine, „Da hast du dich aber verzählt! Es sind 4291 – allerhöchstens. Das sieht man doch!"

Sie lachte – offen, geradeheraus und so überraschend spontan und authentisch, dass es geradezu mitreißend war und ehe er sich versah, lachte auch er...

Und damit nicht genug...

"Es tut mit leid… es hat wohl länger gedauert, als ich erwartet hatte.. ich meine, ich wollte sagen, ich dachte –" stammelte er, überrascht, eine derartige Verwirrung im Klang seiner eigenen Stimme zu hören.

 _So_ also fühlte es sich an, wenn man einen kompletten Narren aus sich machte... Wie überaus befremdlich!

Wenn sie _jetzt_ lachte – was er ihr in keiner Weise verübeln könnte – _dann wäre_ er frustriert! Mehr als das… Er wäre – enttäuscht…irgendwie...

Zu seiner Erleichterung jedoch, tat sie nichts dergleichen, sondern schlug – für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zumindest – die Augen nieder.

Eine Geste, so scheinbar weiblich anerzogen und verzagt – so vorhersehbar – und doch so offen und wahr auf ihrem Gesicht...

"Ach was! Das – ist doch nur Spaß," erklärte sie dann kopfschüttelnd und sprang auf die Füße. "Es ist sehr nett von dir, dass du dir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hast!"

Jetzt also wieder so?! Er vermochte selbst nicht zu sagen, wieso, aber es verwirrte ihn. Das alles hier... Es verwirrte ihn sogar sehr! Doch – es war ihm _wichtig_ , was sie von ihm dachte!

Er wollte nicht, dass sie sah, wie _allein_ er war. Und doch wünschte er sich, dass sie mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Hoffte darauf sie kennen zu lernen…

Der Gedanke allein beunruhigte ihn bereits und ließ ihn in seinem Innersten aufbegehren – und doch _wollte er_ , dass sie es sah – ihn sah – unbedingt! Und doch machte es die Sache auch irgendwie schwierig...

Auch sie sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus, wie er bemerkte. Ihre gesamte Haltung war angespannt, beinahe so als fühle sie sich unbehaglich – genau wie eben in Professor Futharks Büro. Der Wunsch sie aufzumuntern und – in irgendeiner Weise zu bestärken – wurde immer dringlicher. Und kaum, da der Impuls seine Gedanken gekreuzt hatte kam er ihm auch schon nach.

"Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihm zu haben," hörte er sich sagen, ehe er noch eine bewusste Entscheidung getroffen hatte. "Er – ist gar nicht so schlimm, wenn man ihn erst einmal kennt, weißt du?" murmelte er.

Sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, wirkte aber noch immer angespannt und nur zu gern hätte er, wie zuvor, die Hand ausgestreckt, sie zu berühren, wagte es jedoch nicht.

"Es war keine Frage, oder?" murmelte sie.

Fragend hob er die Brauen. "Was meinst du?"

"Nun, das, was er darüber gesagt hat, nicht mit den Mitgliedern anderer Häuser über irgendwelche Probleme zu sprechen."

Wieder schüttelte Tom den Kopf. "Nein," erklärte er dann mit fester Stimme und Überzeugung, "das war keine Frage, Ginny."

"Auch keine Bitte," setze er nach einem Moment des Abwägens hinzu, "Professor Futhark, er – Nun, er wünscht nicht, dass wir – sagen wir – interne Probleme Slytherins nach außen tragen. Verstehst du? Achte besser darauf, wenn du Schwierigkeiten vermeiden willst."

Angesichts ihres anhaltenden Stirnrunzelns fuhr er fort: "Er fürchtet, dass es dem Ansehen des Hauses abträglich sein könnte, nach außen hin eine Schwäche erkennen zu lassen, nehme ich an und er erwartet, dass wir unbeeindruckt und überlegen auftreten. Seiner Auffassung nach sollte das Haus Slytherin in der Lage sein, seine Probleme eigenständig und diskret zu lösen."

"Aha – " murmelte Ginny wenig begeistert. "Klingt ja großartig. Und was denkst du darüber?"

"I – ich weiß nicht. Es hängt wohl von dem jeweiligen Problem ab, würde ich sagen," murmelte er, sichtlich verwirrt durch ihre direkte Frage.

"Falls es ein Problem gibt, über das du mit – mir – nicht sprechen möchtest," begann er zögerlich, "nun, dann gibt es da ein Mädchen im siebten Jahr, Marion McNair. Sie ist Slytherins inoffizielle Schulsprecherin, oder wie immer du es nennen möchtest."

Sie betrachtete ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es dir nicht recht ist, wenn ich dich anspreche?"

"Was?! Nein! Ich... _Das_ habe ich nicht gemeint, Ginny! Wirklich nicht! Ich wollte – dir nur zu verstehen geben, dass in unserem Haus auch die Möglichkeit besteht, nun, sagen wir um – weiblichen Rat zu ersuchen."

"Ach so, ich… ich dachte – Danke." stammelte sie und wurde rot.

Hätte sie geahnt, in welche Verwirrung dieses Gespräch ihn selbst stürzte – so hätte sie gewiss gelacht. So aber senkte sie nur scheu den Blick und starrte auf ihre Schuhspitzen, während sie weiter gingen.

Und schon wieder verspürte er den Impuls sie zu bestärken – ihre Hand zu nehmen vielleicht – was er natürlich nicht tat! Selbstverständlich nicht!

Stattdessen lächelte er. "Ich würde dir sehr gern helfen, wann immer du ein Problem hast! Komm zu mir, wenn du Kummer hast, Ginny, ja? Bitte…"

Voller Überraschung blickte sie ihn an. "Bist du sicher?"

"Ja, es – Es ist ja schließlich meine Aufgabe, als Vertrauenschüler!" fügte er hastig und ein wenig zu beschwichtigend hinzu.

"Aber gewiss doch, natürlich," bestätigte sie.

Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder sah sie tatsächlich enttäuscht aus?

Warum nur war es so entsetzlich schwierig, mit ihr zu reden? So viel schwererer, als alles andere? Warum nur war es ihm so wichtig!?

Nun, da sie die Bibliothek erreicht hatten, blieben sie stehen. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, aufs Neue – und wieder fühlte er sich unbehaglich…

So entsetzlich unentschlossen… und angespannt...

"Nun, das ist die Bibliothek," erklärte er ein wenig lahm. "Von hier aus findest du doch sicher den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht wahr?

Sichtlich verwirrt und ein wenig enttäuscht blickte sie ihn an. "Ja. Ja, ich denke schon. Natürlich!" entgegnete sie dann.

"Du wirst sicher nach draußen gehen wollen…" forschte er, bestrebt, das Gespräch noch einen Moment andauern zu lassen – einen weiteren kurzen Moment, wenigstens, ehe er sie gehen lassen musste...

Doch musste er das überhaupt? Der Wunsch sie zu begleiten drängte sich in sein Bewusstsein. Ungebeten und überraschend, doch nicht minder stark.

Ginny jedoch zuckte nun immer noch ein wenig unentschlossen die Schultern. "Ach, ich weiß nicht… " erklärte sie dann sehr zu seiner Überraschung. Die Bibliothek klingt eigentlich ganz interessant, finde ich."

Sie lächelte.

Sie lächelte und sein Puls beschleunigte sich.

Sein dummes, seltsam unkooperatives Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

"Das ist sie auch," bestätigte er, so gefasst, wie möglich, fügte dann jedoch mit einem Anflug ehrlichen Bedauerns hinzu: "Es – ist nur so, dass ich ein paar Dinge nachschlagen muss – und da hab ich – jetzt gerade – überhaupt keine Zeit, dir zu zeigen, wie die einzelnen Bücher zu finden sind… aber – ich..."

"Ach, ich denke, das schaff' ich ganz gut allein. Vielen Dank," bemerkte sie ein wenig steif. Alle Nähe schien verflogen und hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie sie sich ihm verschloss.

"Aber ja doch! Natürlich," beeilte er sich zu versichern. "Ich meinte doch nur, dass ich dir schrecklich gern erklären würde, nach welchem System diese Bibliothek organisiert ist! Aber ich kann's dir jetzt nicht zeigen, weil ich unbedingt etwas nachschlagen muss… Morgen vielleicht? Was meinst du?" bat er und seine eigene Stimme klang seltsam dringlich, beinahe flehendlich, in seinen Ohren.

Ginny hingegen schien nichts von seiner Schwäche zu bemerke. Sie tat ihm schon beinahe selber ein bisschen leid. Wie sie so da stand – irgendwie verloren… und er hatte sie schließlich gebeten zu warten. Aber – er hatte doch nur vorgehabt, mit ihr gemeinsam zurückzugehen – hierher... Weiter hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht! Doch – sie schien etwas anderes erwartet zu haben... Was er ihr genaugenommen auch gar nicht verdenken konnte...

Doch was konnte er schon tun? Gerade im Moment konnte er ihre Gesellschaft wirklich so gar nicht gebrauchen wo er doch mehr über den geheimnisvollen Abschnitt aus Slytherins Biografie herauszufinden gedachte.

Doch – machte es wirklich einen Unterschied, ob er dies jetzt oder später tat? Er könnte doch einfach am Abend wieder her kommen und sie jetzt tatsächlich ein wenig herum führen. Zuerst hier – aber auch draußen, auf den Ländereien. Unten beim See, wo das Sonnenlicht von der glitzernden Wasseroberfläche reflektiert wurde, musste es jetzt wirklich wunderbar sein und er würde schrecklich gern einmal sehen, ob ihr Haar im Sonnenlicht genauso schön funkelte, wie er es sich vorstellte...

Er könnte ihr den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern zeigen und später vielleicht auch noch die Wiesen unten am Seeufer auf denen die Flugstunden abgehalten wurden. Das war schließlich auch wichtig zu wissen und je eher sie sich zurechtfand, desto leichter würde es ihr fallen sich in den Schulalltag einzufinden.

Der alte, schon ein wenig baufällige Steg bei der großen Weide am Seeufer fiel ihm ein auf dem er manchmal saß und las. Ein wenig abseits des üblichen Trubels – selbst an einem Tag wie diesem würde es dort ruhig genug für ein Gespräch sein und bestimmt würde sie es dort mögen… Und – vielleicht, ja vielleicht könnte er dann herausfinden, warum sie so plötzlich und unerwartet an dieser Schule aufgetaucht war… Er war schon sehr neugierig, mehr darüber herauszufinden – über sie…

Je genauer er darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel ihm diese Vorstellung… immer mehr... und er war schon halb versucht diesem Wunsch tatsächlich nachzugeben, als sich ihre Schultern plötzlich strafften.

"Ach, bemüh dich nicht! Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Du hast schon recht, ich denke, ich werfe jetzt tatsächlich mal einen Blick auf die Ländereien – bei _dem_ herrlichen Wetter…. Nochmals, vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Tom," bemerkte sie brüsk und wandte sich ab. Dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort – ohne auch nur einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, war sie verschwunden.

Verwirrt und ein wenig hilflos blickte Tom ihr nach. Ein seltsames und ungewohntes Gefühl des Bedauerns erfüllte ihn mit bitterer Schärfe. Jetzt war sie böse auf ihn. Das hatte er doch überhaupt nicht gewollt.

Λ

X

Ginny Weasley bebte vor Zorn, als sie die breite Marmortreppe zur Eingangshalle hinunterstürmte. Wäre ihr Olive Hornby jetzt begegnet, so hätte sie ihr mit Freuden den Hals umgedreht.

Sie war wütend – entsetzlich wütend über die Art wie Tom sie abgewimmelt hatte, eben vor der Bibliothek. Wie konnte er es wagen?! Sie wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen zu behandeln…

Er hatte sich so anders verhalten, vorher. Und jetzt dies…

Sie war wirklich wütend, beschämt und auch irgendwie enttäuscht über sein Verhalten. Doch das würde sie ihn ganz gewiss nicht sehen lassen. Sie mochte ja seinetwegen hergekommen und all dies auf sich genommen haben, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie dumm genug war die gleichen Fehler zu begehen, wie sie es bei Harry getan hatte. Oh nein! Sie würde ihm bestimmt nicht nachlaufen und sehnsüchtig darauf hoffen, dass er sie bemerkte. Sie würde dafür _sorgen_ dass er es tat!

Λ

X

"Mr. Weasley, nun beruhigen Sie sich doch mal. Ich bitte Sie! Ich versichere Ihnen, dass wir alles in unseren Kräften stehende tun werden, ihre Schwester zu finden," erkläre ein sichtlich irritierter Dumbledore dem rothaarigen jungen Zauberer, der wie ein gereizter Tiger in der Turmstunde umherlief.

"Miss Granger," wandte er sich dann an die blasse, besorgt dreinblickende Hexe, welches buchstäblich auf der Kante ihres Stuhls zu kauern schien. "Wenn Ihr Zeitumkehrer tatsächlich verschwunden ist, wie Sie sagen, so müssen wir selbstverständlich auch dies in Zusammenhang mit Miss Weasleys Verschwinden in Betracht ziehen – aber – sicher sein können wir uns dessen nicht. Möglicherweise ist sie jedoch auf ganz herkömmliche Art und Weise davongelaufen. Mit dem Besen oder… in Begleitung eines jungen Mannes – nicht, dass ich dergleichen ohne weiteres gut heißen würde, aber sie sagte in ihrem Brief doch nichts über eine geplante Zeitreise, nicht wahr?"

Ron schüttelte daraufhin unwillig und noch immer sichtlich aufgebracht den Kopf. "Nein," grollte er ,"aber, Sir – sie hat nicht mal einen eigenen Besen und auch keinen Freund, soweit ich weiß! Und außerdem…"

"Gibt es denn überhaupt nichts, was wir tun könnten?" warf nun Harry voller Ungeduld ein. "Es macht mich ganz verrückt nur hier herum zu sitzen und auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten!"

"Ich fürchte nicht," erklärte Dumbledore nun mit der ihm ureigensten Sanftheit und einem ebenso vertaut bedauernden Lächeln. "Vielleicht mag es Gutes und einige Klarheit bringen, die Dinge zunächst einmal zu – überschlafen."

Dem Ansturm des Protestes, der ihm daraufhin von den Dreien entgegenbrandete, hob er in defensiver Geste der Beschwichtigung die Handflächen entgegen.

"Unsere Träume können eine große Hilfe sein, Aspekte aus den tiefsten Tiefen unserer Selbst ans Tageslicht zu bringen. Unterschätzen Sie das bitte nicht. Keinerlei Fesseln oder Beschränkungen scheinen ihnen auferlegt. Weder gelten für sie die Grenzen unserer Vorstellung der Realität, noch unterliegen sie den Gesetzen des vermeidlichen Gefüges von Raum und Zeit… Ahhch die Träume..."

Λ

X

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer schloss Tom Riddle auch jenes Buch über ' _Vergessene Sprachen der Magischen Welt'_ , in dem er zuletzt gelesen hatte. So heftig, dass kleine Staubflocken in der Luft zu tanzen begannen und der Widerhall, den stillen, ehrwürdigen Raum erfüllte.

Auch dies hatte ihn nicht weiter gebracht. Stunden hatte er damit verbracht. Weitere unsinnige Bemühungen eine unlösbare Aufgabe zu bewältigen.

Er war ein Narr, wenn er immer noch glaubte es herausfinden zu können. Selbst Professor Futhark glaubte, dass es sich bei der Abschrift um einen sehr alten, doch nicht minder dummen magischen Ulk handeln musste…

Er hätte mit Ginny an den See hinunter gehen sollen, statt sich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen, als sie ihm in die Bibliothek hatte begleiten wollen. Sie hätten am Ufer entlang durch die Abenddämmerung schlendern und einander kennenlernen können...

Er seufze und rieb dann das Gesicht in den Händen. Diese Aufgabe, die er sich gesetzt hatte, welche ihm aufgebürdet worden war, war ermüdend, desillusionierend und schlicht und ergreifend – unlösbar. Niemals würde er ihren Sinn ergründen – nie!

Wer schon mochte irgendeinen Sinn in jenem unleserlichen, erbärmlichen Gekrakel zu erkennen?!

In dem frustrierten Versuch, sich selbst seine abgrundtiefe, vernichtende Niederlage einzugestehen und die bittere Wahrheit somit ein für alle mal anzuerkennen, begann er die seltsamen Worte mit den Lippen zu formen – kein Mensch, so glaubte er, konnte so etwas aussprechen – doch da auf einmal, ergab alles einen Sinn!

Weich und fließend fügten sich die Silben mit dem Klang seiner Stimme ineinander und ließen die Worte Salazar Slytherins in seinen eigenen Ohren erschallen:

 _So du diese Zeilen ließt, mein Nachkomme, der du mit der Schlangen Zunge zu sprechen vermagst, so werde ich längst vergangen sein. Höre nun mein Vermächtnis an dich:_

 _Ich wünschte, ich könnte Besseres hinterlassen. Etwas, welches dem Zahn der Zeit mehr entgegenzusetzen vermöchte, doch es sind finstere Tage, bar so vieler Hoffnungen, nun, da meine Freunde sich von mir und meinen Überzeugungen abgekehrt und mich verstoßen, ja gleichsam geächtet haben._

 _Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit. Innerhalb weniger Stunden schon, werde ich dieses Schloss auf ewig verlassen müssen und dies scheint mir der einzige Weg mich dir mitzuteilen._

 _Nun, da ich nicht länger willkommen bin in jenen Hallen, die ich selbst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zusammen mit meinem Cousin Goderic Gryffindor und den beiden wohl fähigsten Hexen unserer Tage errichtet habe – Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw._

 _Meine Pläne sind gescheitert. Nichts mehr als Schall und Rauch möchte man sagen – und zu meinen Lebzeiten schier unmöglich in die Tat umzusetzen. Doch – glücklicherweise – habe ich dereinst eine Kammer angelegt, tief unter dem tiefsten der Kerker – noch unter dem See sogar, einzig um dort einen Vertrauten zu bergen, welcher dir – und nur dir – folgen wird um mein Werk zu vollenden._

 _All meine Hoffnungen und Erwartungen ruhen nun auf dir, mein Nachfahre – mein Erbe. Die Runen kündeten mir, das du fern meiner Tage in der Zukunft leben wirst. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, wie viele Jahre, oder gar Jahrhunderte vergehen werden, ehe du dieses Pergament in deinen Händen halten wirst – doch du wirst kommen, soviel ist gewiss._

 _Man sagt, Parsel könne weder geschrieben, noch gelesen werden. Sieh – dies entstricht nur zum Teil der Wahrheit, denn Parsel ist in der Tat keine erlernte, sondern eine angeborene, eine vererbte Fähigkeit._

 _Versuche ich diese Zeilen zu lesen, ohne sie auszusprechen, so ist es mir ebenso unmöglich, wie jedem anderen. Erst das gesprochene Wort erweckt sie zum Leben, entfaltet ihren Klang und enthüllt somit die Wahrheit._

 _Eine verzauberte Feder halte ich in meiner Hand – angewiesen eben jene Worte niederzuschreiben, die mir eben gerade jetzt über die Lippen kommen. Siehe also, dass es somit durchaus möglich ist Parsel niederzuschreiben, sofern Verfasser und Leser jenen Worten den Klang und die Zuversicht ihrer Stimme verleihen!_

 _Da du meinen Zeilen bis hierher gefolgt bist, so müssen sie dir ihren Sinn enthüllen, was beweist, dass du in der Tat ein Parselmund bist – wie ich es bin._

 _Dir also gelten meine Worte – mein Nachkomme – dir allein und nur dir…Meine Hoffnung, mein Erbe... So höre nun, lausche also dem Klang deiner eigenen Stimme, zu erfahren, was ich zu berichten vermag:_

 _Wir schreiben das Jahr 1002. Mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin und ich bin ein Zauberer –_

Ein lautes klatschendes Geräusch und ein Scheppern ließen Toms Aufmerksamkeit in die Gegenwart zurückkehren. Irgendein dummer Erstklässler hatte sein Tintenfass zu Boden gestoßen und nun ging ihm die wutentbrannte Bibliothekarin an die Gurgel. Gewissermaßen…

Nach einigem Gezeter und einer Reihe von Reinigungszaubern, scheuchte sie den unglücklich dreinblickenden Jungen und seine Freunde schließlich aus der Bibliothek. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln bemerkte Tom, dass der Nachmittag bereits vergangen war.

Warmes, goldenes Abendlicht flutete statt den Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne durch die hohen, spitzbogigen Fenster herein und nun, da sich der sonnige Tag seinem Ende neigte, strömten mehr und mehr seiner Mitschüler in die Bibliothek – offenbar entschlossen, nach den sonnigen Stunden süßen Nichtstuns nun doch noch einige Aufgaben erledigt zu bekommen.

Es kam somit ganz und gar nicht in Frage, den Text zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch einmal zu lesen. Nicht hier – nicht, wenn er, wie er nun wusste die Worte mit der Stimme formen musste um sie zu verstehen.

Wie gut, dass er wenigstens das herausgefunden hatte!

Mit einem durchaus zufriedenen Lächeln rollte er also das Pergament einstweilen zusammen und schickte sich an die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Salazar Slytherin hatte deutlich gemacht, dass es nur seinem waren Erben gelingen mochte, das Pergament zu lesen – und das konnte er! Was bedeutete, das diese Zeilen – diese Jahrhunderte alte Geheimnis – für ihn bestimmt war. Für ihn allein!

Doch wie sehr er auch darauf brannte zu erfahren, was sonst ihm Salazar Slytherin hatte mitteilen wollen – es musste sich in Geduld üben. Vielleicht würde sich später – in der stillen Stunden der Nacht – eine Möglichkeit dazu ergeben…

Λ

X

Ginny Weasley konnte nicht schlafen. Zu viel hatte sich an diesem Tag ereignet. Zu viele neue und viel zu viele altvertraute nun plötzlich so unermesslich 'junge' Gesichter waren ihr begegnet.

Von den unerwarteten sommerlichen Temperaturen ganz zu schweigen… Es war eine Nacht, in der sie sich zu Hause in ihrer eigenen Zeit ganz gewiss hinausgeschlichen hätte um auf einer der entlegenen Wiesen am Waldrand zu tanzen und heimlich in der Kühle des Sees zu schwimmen, bis all die Spannungen und Kümmernisse des Tages von ihr abfielen.

Hier jedoch – in dieser Zeit – wagte sie dergleichen nicht.

So warf sie sich also zum wiederholten Male voller Unruhe in dem noch so fremden Bett herum, versuchte eine Position zu finden, die sie zur Ruhe kommen und einschlafen ließ. Doch vergebens. Der Schlaf wollte sich einfach nicht einstellen. Seit Stunden, wie es schien, klangen ihr dabei die gleichförmigen, tiefen Atemzüge ihrer Mitschülerinnen in den Ohren, bis sie es schließlich – es musste bereits weit nach Mitternacht sein – nicht länger aushielt.

Trotz der quälenden Unruhe schlüpfte Ginny so nun also so vorsichtig, wie es nur irgend ging aus dem Bett. Leise wie ein Schatten, um nur ja keines der anderen Mädchen zu wecken, glitt sie zur nächstgelegenen Fensternische hinüber.

Mondlicht umfing sie, als sie zwischen den schweren, dunklen Samtvorhängen hindurch schlüpfte. Mondlicht in den grün und gelblichen Fensterscheiben gespiegelt, geheimnisvoll und unergründlich, flutete ihr entgegen.

Langsam und mit großer Behutsamkeit zog Ginny den schweren schmiede-eisernen Bolzen zurück und öffnete das Fenster.

Groß, schwer und geheimnisvoll stand der Mond über dem See. Zeitlos, unbeteiligt und wunderschön…

Der silberne Glanz seines Lichts tanzte und glitzerte auf den unzähligen Wellen zu denen der Nachtwind die weite Wasseroberfläche kräuselte.

Der betörende, weiche Duft des Sommers erfüllte die samtene Luft und der Gesang der Zikaden und Frösche erklang vielstimmig und beständig aus den dichten, hohen Gräsern des Ufersaumes.

Der Wunsch dort hinunter zu gehen und sich inmitten der hohen Gräser dort niederzulassen um die Schönheit der Nacht und des Mondlichts mit all seiner damit einhergehenden Verzauberung auf sich wirken zu lassen, wurde geradezu übermächtig.

Wäre sie doch nur in ihrer eigenen Zeit und mehr noch – ihrem eigenen Haus – gewesen, so hätte sie dies bestimmt getan, hätte ihr bodenlanges weißes Nachthemd abgestreift und dort, inmitten der geheimnisvoll flüsternden, gelblichen Gräser zurückgelassen um aus dem Schutz des raschelnden, gräsernen Ufersaumes heraus in das im Mondlicht glitzernde Wasser zu gleiten.

Wie – herrlich – das jetzt wäre... Doch hier? In dieser Zeit?! In einer Zeit, da die Konventionen so sehr viel strenger und kompromissloser ausgelegt zu sein schienen als ihrer Tage... Niemals – würde sie so etwas wagen!

Was, wenn sie dabei jemand entdeckte!?Unwillkürlich runzelte sie die etwa, oder dieser schreckliche Professor Futhark – oder – _Tom?!_

Sie würde – _tot –_ umfallen, wenn sie ihm bei einer derartigen Exkursion über den Weg liefe!

Schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran wurde sie rot. Doch lächelte sie unwillkürlich, bei der Vorstellung, dass es ihm vermutlich nicht viel besser ginge.

Sie kicherte ein wenig hysterisch, sah sie doch die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten praktisch vor sich: _‚Voldemort im Teenageralter vor Schreck tot umgefallen – Magische Welt gerettet!' Ginny Weasley leugnet Heldentat: ‚Ich wollte doch nur im Mondlicht schwimmen...'_

Ein weiters, unterdrücktes Kichern löste sich aus ihrer Kehle, kam mehr wie ein Glucksen heraus und es schien mehr als offensichtlich, dass ihre angespannten und aufgekratzten Nerven im Begriff waren nun vollends über die Stränge zu schlagen.

‚ _Vielleicht,'_ so dachte sie, _‚machten Zeitreisen aber auch ganz einfach nur ein bisschen verrückt!'_

Diesmal platzte sie fast vor Lachen und klappte im nächsten Moment erschrocken die Hand über die Lippen. Angespannt lauschte in die Dunkelheit ihres Schlafsaales – doch alles blieb still.

Ein hastig gemurmeltes _‚Muffliato'_ hätte sicher Abhilfe zu schaffen vermocht, wenn ihr Zauberstab nicht – dummerweise auf ihrem Nachttisch gelegen hätte – irgendwo dort, in der Dunkelheit des Schafsaales. Es war aber auch wirklich zu blöd!

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer lehnte Ginny die erhitzte Stirn gegen das kühle Glas des Fensters und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um ihre aufgewühlten Sinne zu beruhigen. Wie gern sie jetzt da draußen wäre, mit nichts als Wasser und Mondlicht um sich herum. Wie schön wäre es, in der Kühle des Sees zu schwimmen und dabei dem Plätschern und Glucksen der Wellen die sie umgaben zu lauschen, dem Flüstern und Säuseln des Windes, wie er durch die Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes strich, dem Rascheln und Wispern des trockenen Sommergrases – all den verlockenden, geheimnisvollen Geräuschen der Nacht ringsumher... Das Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals.

Wie gern sie jetzt dort wäre! Und – dennoch, eine derartige Exkursion kam nun einmal definitiv nicht in Frage! Leider...

Es hatte allerdings auch überhaupt keinen Sinn in ihr Bett zurückzukehren, denn s _chlafen_ konnte sie nun ganz sicher nicht! Nun, da sie eine derartige Sehnsucht nach der Freiheit einer Sommernacht in sich verspürte schon gar nicht mehr!

‚ _Was sonst aber konnte sie tun? In Slytherin, mitten in der Nacht?'_

Wieder unterdrückte sie ein Kichern – doch es gelang ihr nur äußerst mühsam und sehr unzureichend.

Auf jeden Fall musste sie ganz dringend hier raus! Sie würde sonst noch durchdrehen, vor Anspannung, soviel stand fest.

Sie beschloss daher, einfach hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen um erst einmal zur Ruhe und mit all ihren Gedanken ins Reine zu kommen.

Allein der Gedanke an Licht und Bewegung ließ sie aufatmen und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich sogleich ein wenig besser fühlte. Und sie hatte Bücher dort unten gesehen, zu beiden Seiten des hohen, schmalen Kamins. Ganz gewiss würde sie dort irgendetwas Lesbares finden. Es würde sie beruhigen, ganz sicher!

So leise als nur irgend möglich schloss sie also den Fensterflügel und schlüpfte wieder durch die Lücke zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch.

Die samtene Schwärze des Raumes umfing sie. Nach der in Mondlicht getauchten Fensternische erschienen ihr die Schatten darin beinahe undurchdringlich und es brauchte einen Moment ehe sich ihre Augen an diese neuerliche Veränderung der Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten.

Erst als sich sicher sein konnte, nicht versehendlich über einen Koffer, ein Buch, oder irgendein herumliegendes Kleidungsstück zu stolpern, ging sie schließlich zur Tür hinüber und schlüpfte hinaus auf den Korridor.

Das sie hier nicht im Gryffindor Turm war, hätte nicht offensichtlicher sein können. Nur eine einzelne Fackel erhellte den Gang und minderte somit die Schatten, welche darin zu lauern schienen – hinter jedem Vorsprung und jeder Ecke und der zuckende, tänzelnde Feuerschein reichte dabei gerade aus, um die Stufen der Wendeltreppe zu beleuchten, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinabführte.

Ginny hatte den Fuß der Treppe noch nicht ganz erreicht, als sie das Geräusch zum ersten Mal hörte.

Es klang, auf geradezu seltsam, erschreckende Weise vertraut, obgleich sie nicht zu sagen vermochte, wieso. Es war… Das leise, zischende Geräusch – einer Schlange…

Da war ein Lichtschein unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und das Geräusch – was immer es war – kam definitiv von dort. Zögernd trat sie näher, in der Hoffnung herauszufinden, was da vor sich ging. Der Saum ihres langen weißen Nachthemds bauschte sich um ihre Knöchel als sie nun langsam und behutsam auch die letzten die Stufen gewendelten Treppe hinabstieg. Ihre nackten Füße verursachten kein Geräusch auf den ausgetretenen Steinstufen.

Schritt für Schritt wagte sie sich weiter vor, bis sie schließlich unter dem steinernen Torbogen stand, der in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte.

Das zischende Geräusch war jetzt lauter und sehr viel deutlicher zu hören und wenngleich Ginny auch noch immer nichts zu erkennen vermochte, der Klang dieses Zischens allein erschien ihr bedrohlich – beängstigend. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren bloßen Unterarmen aus und das Nackenhaar sträubte sich ihr – buchstäblich!

Es wäre gewiss das Klügste – ja einzig Vernünftige – gewesen auf dem ‚Absatz' kehrt zu machen und auf direktem Wege zurück in ihr Bett zu schlüpfen, doch dazu war sie nicht hier.

Neugierde überwältigte sie und ließ sie sich – allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz – weiter vorwagen. Immer mehr, bis sie schließlich aus dem schattenverhangenen Winkel bei der Eingangstür ins Licht trat. Doch erst in jenem Moment, da sie es sah, siegte die Erkenntnis über alle Neugier – und jähes Begreifen ließ das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren.

 **AN:** OTHILIA, nach der dieses Kapitel benannt ist, ist eine Rune, welche im engeren oder übertragenen Sinne Besitz oder materiellen Wohlstand bedeuten mag, welcher innerhalb einer Familie von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt wird.

Sie mag allerdings auch eine ererbte Fähigkeit oder Gabe bezeichnen und sich so auf – ebenso innerhalb einer Familie weitergegebene – Talente und Werte – sowie die spirituelle Macht der Vorfahren beziehen.

Othilia stellt das O im Runenalphabet dar und ist die vierundzwanzigste Rune des älteren Futhark.

Die Form der Rune ähnelt in etwa dem kleinen Zeichen zwischen den einzelnen Absätzen, jedoch ohne die Lücke zwischen Dach und X.

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist nicht allzu lang geworden – aber irgendwie gehörte es meiner Ansicht nach inhaltlich schlüssig zusammen.

Herzliche Grüße, Serpentina

 **PS.:** Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen die Übersetzung 'Vorlost' zu ignorieren und bin bewusst bei 'Marvolo' geblieben.

 **Quellennachweis:**

Die mit *Ziffer)gekennzeichneten, _kursiv gedruckten Abschnitte_ bezeichnen die entsprechenden Textstellen aus Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, wobei die beiden Ersten lediglich frei wiedergegeben wurden. *1), *2)

Einzig Morfin Gaunts Worte wurden wortgetreu übernommen. * 3)

Andere kursiv gedruckten Wörter oder Formulierungen sind keine Zitate, sondern dienen lediglich der Betonung oder Hervorhebung.

* 1) frei nach: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, Kapitel 12, Seite 273

* 2) frei nach: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, Kapitel 12, Seite 278

* 3) Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, Kapitel 10, Seite 207, (Zeilen 25-28.)


	6. JERA

**Das Rätsel von Hogwarts**

 **.**

Kapitel 5 -JERA-

Ginny Weasley erstarrte inmitten der Bewegung. Dort drüben, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes, in einem der großen, hochlehnigen Sessel beim Kamin, lehnte Tom Riddle – ein Stück Pergament in den Händen und…

… das seltsame zischelnde Geräusch, das ihr so bekannt vorgekommen war, kam von dort.

Trotz der späten Stunde war er noch immer korrekt gekleidet. Nicht einmal den Umhang seiner Schuluniform hatte er abgelegt. Und – es hatte ganz den Anschein, als lese er etwas ab, von jenem Pergament, das er da in den Händen hielt. Was ging hier vor?! Was hatte dies alles zu bedeuten?!

Mit einem Mal fühlte Ginny sich mehr als unbehaglich. Instinktiv wich sie in den Schutz eben jener Schatten zurück aus denen sie eben erst hervorgetreten war. Tom hatte sie bisher noch nicht bemerkt – so hoffte sie zumindest. Doch sie war sich geradezu sicher, dass er bei all dem – was immer dort vor sich ging – nicht beobachtet werden wollte!

Die Verwirrung stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie nun langsam und vorsichtig, weiter in die dämmrige Nische bei der Treppe zurückwich. All die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken richteten sich auf und eine plötzliche, unerwartete Furcht bemächtigte sich ihrer, welche sie zunächst gar nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Dann jedoch begannen Erinnerungen aus den Tagen ihres ersten Hogwartsjahres aufzusteigen – wütende, zischend geäußerte Laute – Bruchstücke des vertrauten Klanges einer ansonsten unbekannten Sprache…

' _Reiße! ~ Zerreiße! ~ Töte!'_ _*1)_

Lang verdrängte, geflissentlich gemiedene Erinnerungen und Empfindungen von Furcht, Verrat, Schmerz und Bedauern brachen sich Bahn – fluteten mit dem Klang seiner Stimme heran… und Bilder traten ihr vor Augen, von denen sie nicht einmal zu sagen vermochte, ob sie denn nun lediglich auf Vermutungen und Nacherzählungen der Ereignisse gründeten oder tatsächliche, wirkliche Erinnerungen waren...

… da war – ein jüngeres Bild ihrer selbst, wie sie – scheinbar fremdbestimmt – umherwandelte, scheu, verständnislos und furchtsam…

… ein weiteres, wie sie auf ihrem Bett saß, eine Schreibfeder in der Hand, über ein kleines, schwarzes Buch gebeugt. Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick, ehe er starr und unfokussiert wurde... und…

…tote von Hagrids Gartenzaun baumelnde Hähne – erwürgt oder mit durchschnittener Kehle – deren in stetig feinen Rinnsalen herabrinnendes Blut schmutzige kleine Pfützen auf dem schlammigen Boden bildete….

…Blut und Federn an ihren Händen – ihrem Haar – und dem langen weißen Nachthemd, das sie – auch in dieser Erinnerung – trug…

Beinahe panisch blickte Ginny an sich hinunter, doch da war nichts – nichts außer glattem, weißem Tuch – rein, und unberührt.

… Eine andere Szene – in einer anderen Nacht – ein dunkler Gang und – eine Botschaft – von ihrer eigenen Hand in scharlachroten, bluttriefenden Buchstaben an die Wand geschrieben …

' _DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET. FEINDE DES ERBEN, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT'_ _*2_ _)_

Die Kammer. Tom. Das Zischen einer Schlange…

Auch _dies_ war Tom Riddle – und _daran_ war überhaupt nichts Schönes!

Mit einem erstickten Aufkeuchen stolperte Ginny weiter zurück in den Schutz der Schatten, tat dies jedoch so eilig und ungeschickt, dass sie sich dabei mit dem Fuß im Saum ihres Nachthemdes verfing und hinfiel. Zu ihrem Entsetzen brach das Zischen daraufhin ganz plötzlich ab – verstummte augenblicklich. Er hatte sie gehört! Sie musste hier weg. Er _durfte_ sie nicht entdecken!

Vorsichtig zog sie sich weiter in die Schatten zurück, sorgsam darum bemüht, jegliches weitere Geräusch zu vermeiden. Wenn sie sich ganz still verhielt – vielleicht würde er dann nicht nachsehen?!

Obgleich sie es anfangs nicht einzuordnen vermocht hatte, so war sich Ginny nun _sicher,_ worum es sich handelte: Parsel. Schlangensprache.

Dabei hatten die seltsamen, zischenden Laute gar nicht so geklungen, wie Ginny sie in Erinnerung hatte. Nicht von Wut und Angriffslust getrieben, sondern vielmehr interessiert und verwundert – ja beinahe als lese er etwas, dass ihn in höchstem Maße erstaunte und in Atem hielt. Verstanden hatte sie allerdings noch immer kein Wort.

.

Tom Riddle hätte schreien mögen, so frustriert war er.

Den gesamten Abend über hatte er auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet mehr über Salazar Slytherins Vermächtnis in Erfahrung zu bringen und nun, da auch die letzen seiner Hausmitglieder endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen und sich zu Bett begeben hatten, brannte er förmlich darauf mehr zu erfahren.

Kaum aber hatte er das uralte Stück Pergament mit den Händen entrollt und zu lesen begonnen – um jene Stelle zu finden an welcher er am Nachmittag so plötzlich unterbrochen worden war – da ließ ihn ein Geräusch abermals aufschrecken.

Allarmiert blickte er in Richtung der Treppen, von wo es gekommen war. Er konnte niemanden sehen. Und doch war er sich beinahe sicher, dass irgendjemand in den Schatten dort lauerte. Ihn – belauerte? Einen Augenblick lang verhielt er sich ganz still und lauschte.

Wenn ihn nun tatsächlich jemand gehört hatte?! Er musste sicher gehen. Und er musste vorsichtiger sein. Es war viel zu gefährlich! Er durfte das Pergament niemals wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum lesen.

Als er sich nun aus dem Sessel erhob, um nachzusehen, hörte er deutlich, wie jemand eilig die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen heraufeilte.

' _Könnte – sie – es gewesen sein?!'_ fragte er sich mit ungewohnt heftiger Verunsicherung. _'Doch nein – vermutlich nicht!'_ wie er einräumen musste. Er war einfach so überaus fokussiert auf dieses seltsame Mädchen, dass er zuerst an sie gedacht hatte. Doch wenn es nicht sie gewesen war – wer sonst mochte dann dort herumgeschlichen sein? Und wie viel hatte dieser jemand gehört?

.

Mit zitternden Knien ließ sich Ginny mit dem Rücken gegen die schwere dunkle Tür ihres Schlafraumes gelehnt zu Boden gleiten. Blicklos starrte sie in die Dunkelheit. Das Geräusch ihres eigenen, fliegenden Atems klang überdeutlich und beängstigend laut in ihren Ohren.

Wenn nur keines der anderen Mädchen jetzt aufwachte – und ihren Namen rief!

Ihr Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen, als die Schritte auf dem Gang draußen vor ihrer Tür zum Stillstand kamen.

Er war es.

Er hatte sie gefunden.

Er wusste, dass sie es gewesen war.

Voldemort – Nein –Tom – Er war direkt vor dieser Tür und er – was nur würde er jetzt bloß tun!?

Gerade als sie glaubte, die Anspannung nicht länger ertragen zu können, wandte er sich ab. Sie konnte hören, wie seine Schritte sich entfernten und schließlich verklangen.

Restlos erleichtert tastete sie sich durch die Dunkelheit und kroch zurück in ihr Bett. Die schweren Samtvorhänge schienen ihr ein willkommener Schild gegen die Schrecken und Finsternis dort draußen zu sein. Ihre eigene Angst jedoch blieb bestehen. Nur langsam verebbte die blinde Panik die sie empfand und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe sich ihr rasender Herzschlag und fliegender Atem schließlich beruhigten.

Sie fand nicht viel Schlaf in dieser Nacht. Bilder, der neu heraufbeschworenen düsteren Erinnerungen suchten sie abermals heim. Wieder durchlebte sie all die Schrecken, jener Tage und fühlte sich ganz krank bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie getan hatte.

.

Die fröhliche Atmosphäre am Frühstückstisch ließ die beängstigende Entdeckung der letzten Nacht geradezu unwirklich erscheinen.

Und der Duft von gebratenem Speck, Eiern, Tee und Orangensaft erfüllte den weiten von Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Raum.

Es versprach ein weiterer, strahlend schöner Tag zu werden.

Und auch Tom erschien Ginny nun, im hellen Tageslicht so normal und harmlos, dass sie sich die nur wenige Stunden zuvor empfundene nahezu irrationale Furcht kaum noch zu erklären vermochte. Mehr und mehr traten die beängstigenden Bilder ihrer Erinnerungen in den Hintergrund.

Dennoch war sie kaum in der Lage, ihn anzusehen. Bereits zwei Mal, waren ihre Blicke einander an diesem Morgen begegnet und jedes Mal war sie es gewesen, welche den Blick zuerst abgewandt hatte.

Doch selbst wenn sie nicht zu ihm hinüber blickte, konnte Ginny geradezu spüren, dass er sie ansah. Es ließ sie sich seltsam unbehaglich und angespannt fühlen – gerade so, als müsse sie sich betont unbeteiligt und unbeeindruckt geben, gerade so, als merke sie nicht, wie oft und intensiv der Blick seiner dunklen Augen auf ihr ruhte. Sie fragte sich noch immer, ob er wusste, dass sie es gewesen war, die ihm in der vergangenen Nacht nachspioniert hatte.

So war Ginny mehr als froh darüber, als plötzliches Gekicher und ein nicht eben sanftes Anstupsen Rabias, ihre Aufmerksamkeit schließlich von Tom und seinen Blicken ablenkten.

Als sie den Kopf hob, bemerkte Ginny, dass einige, der ältesten Slytherins die Halle betreten hatten. Ihr Blick blieb sofort an einem großen silberblonden Jungen hängen, der ganz genauso aussah, wie – Draco… Sogar seine Augen waren von der gleichen silbergrauen Farbe.

Rabia, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war, lehnte sich zu ihr herüber und flüsterte: "Das ist Lucretius. Jetzt wirst du die seltene Gelegenheit haben zu beobachten,wie Cathrina nervös wird. Guck mal, wie rot sie wird."

Sie hatte ganz recht. Kaum dass sie ihren Cousin entdeckt hatte, erschien ein Hauch von Farbe auf Cathrinas aristokratisch blassen Malfoy-Wangen. Ein Hauch, der ihr, wie könnte es anders sein , überaus gut zu Gesicht stand und die außerordentliche Schönheit ihrer Züge auf das Vorteilhafteste zur Geltung brachte.

' _So schön möchte ich auch mal rot werden'_ dachte Ginny mit einer Mischung aus Neid und Bewunderung. Doch der Hauch von Röte auf Cathrinas Wangen vertiefte sich mit offensichtlichem Steigerungspotenzial, als sich Lucretius nun auf dem Platz ihrem gegenüber niederließ und sie ansprach. "Hi Cat," begrüßte er sie mit einem herzlichen Lächeln. "Hast du Mum's Brief gekriegt?"

"Ja, hab ich, Lu," murmelte Cathrina mit nun hochrotem Kopf und sah dabei immer noch außerordentlich bezaubernd aus. Das Malfoys, gleich welchen Geschlechts, so lächeln konnten, hätte Ginny gar nicht gedacht.

Rabia rollte indes die Augen und flüsterte: "Es ist nur Cat und Lu für die Beiden. Muss irgend so ein Überbleibsel aus ihrer Kindheit sein, kein anderer würde es wagen, sie so zu nennen."

Rabia war ihr bisher in keiner Weise hämisch oder boshaft erschienen, und Ginny war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht wirklich böse meinte und nahm zudem an, dass die unzähligen Belehrungen und Bevormundungen, wie Cathrina sie bei jeder Gelegenheit so bereitwillige von sich gab in gewisser Weise nach einem Ausgleich verlangten…

Dennoch, irgendwie, tat ihr das blonde Mädchen leid!

Es konnte nicht leicht sein, hier, inmitten der Großen Halle unter den neugiereigen Blicken all ihrer Mittschüler mit ihrem Cousin zu reden, von dem jeder wusste, dass sie ihn heiraten würde und in den sie offenbar entsetzlich verliebt war.

Arme Cathrina!

Scheinbar ohne ihr eigenes Zutun wanderten Ginnys Augen kurz darauf wieder die lange Reihe ihrer Mitschüler entlang, bis sie erneut dem Blick eben jener schönen dunklen Augen begegnete, die sie offenbar noch immer intensiv und eindringlich beobachteten. Ein heißer Schreck durchzuckte sie in eben diesem Moment und augenblicklich senkte sie den Blick wieder.

"Was – ähm, haben wir denn heute als Erstes?" erkundigte sie sich nun rasch und so beiläufig, wie möglich.

"Oh, Mittwochs haben wir immer erst mal eine Doppelstunde PHZ," bemerkte Rabia – es klang wie ein abfälliges Schnauben, "aber anschließend gibt's dafür Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. _Das_ wird die gefallen! Das heißt – falls du's belegt hast, meine ich…"

"Ja, hab ich," versicherte Ginny rasch. "Aber was zum Teufel ist PHZ? Ich glaub nicht, dass das eins meiner Fächer ist!"

Rabia lachte daraufhin laut auf. "Oh keine Sorge, ich mag's auch nie glauben!"

"Es bedeutet 'Praktische Haushalts-Zauber'," erklärte Lilith mit einem schüchternen Lächeln, "alle hassen es, aber unglücklicherweise ist es ein Pflichtfach und von daher unvermeidlich."

"Wie Pflichtfach?" fragte Ginny verwirrt. "Sie bringen uns Haushaltszauber bei?! Hier im Unterricht?"

"Ach bloß Kochen, Putzen, Waschen und Bügeln ach ja –und Kinderpflege natürlich!" schaltete sich nun wieder Rabia ein. Auf Ginnys noch immer verständnislosen Blick fügte sie dann ein wenig milder hinzu: "Weißt du, die ganze Sache an sich ist ja nicht mal so schlimm – kann mir gut vorstellen, dass wir's tatsächlich mal brauchen können. Aber – der ganze Benimm-Klimbimm, den sie uns dabei auftischen – naja… _'Ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen hier – und eine anständige junge Dame da…'_ Es ist _nervig_ , sag ich dir!"

"I-im Ernst jetzt?" fragte Ginny fassungslos. "So was lernen wir in der Schule? Auch die Jungs?"

" _Nee-e-"_ brauste Rabia nun auf das Heftigste auf. ' _Die Jungs'_ , schienen in dieser Hinsicht ihr Stichwort zu sein.

" _Die_ haben mal wieder mehr Glück als Verstand. _Die_ – haben in der Zwischenzeit 'Fliegen für Fortgeschrittene.'"

"Ach?! Haben wir denn überhaupt keinen Flugunterricht?" fragte Ginny nun sichtlich irritiert.

"Oh doch, natürlich! Aber – das kannst du mit den Flugstunden der Jungen nun wirklich überhaupt nicht vergleichen und – es ist einfach nur unendlich – langweilig sag ich dir…"

"Ach komm schon, Rabia, so hör doch auf," warf Lilith nun begütigend ein, "so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Wenigstens lassen sie uns heutzutage nicht mehr im Damensitz reiten, wie es noch in den Tagen meiner Großmutter üblich war."

"Abgesehen von Cathrina meinst du wohl, ja?" spottete Rabia noch immer leicht säuerlich. Offenbar war das Fliegen ein weiterer, ganz wunder Punkt für sie.

Lilith hingegen schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie mag das selbst kein bisschen – das weißt du ganz genau! Und es ist sicher nicht ihre Schuld! Sie kann nichts dafür, dass ihre Eltern darauf bestehen. Du weiß doch wie traditionsbewußt und umm… speziell die Malfoys sind!"

Ginny konnte an dieser Stelle ein Schnauben nur schwer unterdrücken. _'Warum nur überrascht mich das nicht im Geringsten?'_ fragte sie sich.

.

Nach PHZ, welches sich als genauso – befremdlich – herausstellte, wie Ginny es erwartet hatte, stürmten die beiden Mädchen schließlich befreit hinaus auf die Ländereien.

Strahlender Sonnenschein umfing sie als sie auf die weite, leicht ausgedörrte Rasenfläche hinaustraten und sich anschickten zur 'Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe' hinunter zu wandern.

Nur sie und Rabia hatten dieses Fach belegt, wie Ginny erfahren hatte. Cathrina, Lilith und Olive hatten stattdessen Arithmetik gewählt.

Obgleich es nicht später als 9.30 Uhr am Morgen war, so war es doch bereits ziemlich warm und so folgte Ginny kurzerhand Rabias Beispiel, die Ärmel der weißen Bluse, welche zu ihrer Schuluniform gehörte, bis zu den Ellbogen aufzurollen.

Am Seeufer, in einiger Entfernung konnten sie eine Reihe, in schwarze Umhänge gekleideter Gestalten auf ihren Besen erkennen. Ginny blieb stehen und schirmte dabei die Augen mit der Hand gegen das gleißende Sonnenlicht ab, um sie näher zu betrachten.

"Sind denn die Jungs noch nicht mit ihrer Fliegerei fertig?" fragte sie verblüfft, doch Rabia schüttelte den Kopf.

"Oh doch, sind sie," erklärte sie. "Das da sind nicht unsere Jungs. Das sind die aus der Fünften."

Ein weiterer, freudiger Schreck durchzuckte Ginny bei dieser Erkenntnis. Die Fünfte – Toms Klasse! Tom Riddle auf einem Besen! Sie verrenkte sich schier den Hals um einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen, doch vergebens. Erst ein wissender, jedoch kommentarloser Blick Rabias ließ sie inne halten. Sie würde vorsichtiger sein müssen. Und sie würde sich seinen Stundenplan beschaffen müssen, um für Situationen wie diese gewappnet zu sein. Ja, ganz genau das würde sie tun… Sie…

Das Geräusch eilig herannahender Schritte auf dem trockenen Sommergras lies Ginny nervös über die Schulter zurück blicken. Doch es waren nur David und Argus, die zu ihnen aufzuholen versuchten.

"Hey, Rabia, Ginny wartet doch mal!", keuchte David.

"Naa – haben die 'lieben Mädchen' auch brav ihre PHZ gelernt? feixte David. "Was denn! Was denn? Habt ihr uns heute etwa keinen Kuchen mitgebracht!'" setzte er, bei Rabias finsterem Gesichtsausdruck noch dramatisierend hinzu.

Rabia warf ihm daraufhin einen wenig begeisterten Blick zu. "Das haben wir schon durch – du Dumpfbacke…und wenn du nicht gleich deine große Klappe hältst, dann werden die 'lieben Mädchen' dich das Fürchten lehren. Zumindest _dieses_ liebe Mädchen hier! Ginny ist, wie ich fürchte, viel zu nett dafür!"

"Ach?! Sparst du dir das denn nicht lieber für deine herzallerliebsten Freunde – die Weasley-Zwillinge – auf?" spottete David, klapperte dann plötzlich mit den Augenlidern und rief mit demonstrativ mädchenhaftem Singsang: "Oh Gregory, wenn du das nicht auf der Stelle bleiben lässt, dann wird dir das soooo leid tun! Ich werde dir … Auu, au… Aua!"

Ein recht grober Rippenstoß jedoch, brachte ihn zum Schweigen. "Sieh dich vor, 'Dumbie'," warnte Rabia an dieser Stelle mit funkelnden Augen. "Du bewegst dich da auf äußerst dünnem Eis, möchte man sagen!"

"Ok, ok, kein Grund mich umzubringen!" An dieser Stelle trat ein übermütiges Zwinkern in David's blaue Augen. "Aber – Nun, da wir gerade von Eis reden – Wie wär's mit einem netten, faulen Nachmittag am See? Mit Schwimmen, Wasserschlacht und einer _Menge_ Eiscreme? Wären die _'werten jungen Damen'_ geneigt uns zu begleiten? Wir würden uns sogar verpflichten das Eis zu organisieren, stimmt's Argus?"

"Stimmt," bestätigte dieser mit einem schüchternen kleinen Lächeln.

Perplex blickte Ginny zwischen den Dreien hin und her, darum bemüht auch diese neue, seltsame Entwicklung zu verdauen. Rabias Verwirrung hatte jedoch offenbar andere Gründe, denn ihr Kopf flog nun voller Überraschung zu David herum. "Habt ihr denn nachher kein Quidditch Training?" fragte sie erstaunt.

"Keine Spur! Das fällt heut' aus," erklärte dieser mit strahlendem Lächeln.

"Na dann –" lachte Rabia und nickte.

Vor der kleinen hölzernen Hütte, welche in Ginnys eigener Zeit einmal Hagrids Zuhause sein würde, erwartete sie eine junge Frau in einem schlichten, vergissmeinnichtblauen Gewand. Das lange, honigblonde Haar trug sie zu einem unordentlichen Knoten geschlungen und ihre hellbraunen Augen blickten ihnen freundlich entgegen.

"Das ist Mrs. Norris," erklärte Rabia mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Sie ist eine der nettesten Lehrer, die wir haben. Jeder – mag sie!"

"Mrs. Norris?!" keuchte Ginny erstaunt.

"Ja," fuhr Ginnys neue Freundin nun im Flüsterton fort, "es ist sehr traurig. Sie ist eine Witwe, weißt du? Ihr Ehemann war ein Auror, so heißt es und er wurde getötet, im Kampf gegen Grindlewalds Sympathisanten… Deshalb sieht sie auch manchmal so entsetzlich traurig aus, glaube ich…"

Sprachlos starrte Ginny die wunderschöne junge Hexe an. Mrs. Norris konnte kaum älter als mitte Zwanzig sein. Allerhöchstens! Sie begrüßte die Klasse mit einem freundlichen, jedoch tatsächlich sehr traurigen kleinen Lächeln, ehe sie sie um die Hütte herum, an dem ordentlich gemulchten Kürbisbeet vorbeiführte, in welchem ein stolz dreinblickender Hagrid ihr einen zappelnden und sich windenden Niffler entgegenhielt.

"Hier is' der Ausreißer, Mrs. Norris," verkündete er triumphierend. "Hat versucht sich in die Erde zu wühlen – abba ich hab'n trotzdem gekriegt!"

Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von beiden schmutziger war, der Niffler, oder der breit grinsende Junge, der inmitten des Kürbisbeetes auf dem Bauch lag. Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Was für ein unbedarfter, fröhlicher Junge Hagrid doch einst gewesen war.

"Das ist Rubeus Hagrid," lachte Rabia und winkte ihm zu. "Er ist jünger als wir, auch wenn er so entsetzlich groß ist. Erst im dritten Jahr – und ein Gryffindor, aber wirklich nett. Er liebt alle Arten von Tieren – besonders die großen und gefährlichen und er hilft Mrs. Norris sich um all die magischen Geschöpfe zu kümmern. Ich finde das sehr nett von ihm."

"Ich bin ihm schon begegnet," erklärte Ginny mit einem Lächeln. "Er hat mir den Weg zu Professor Dippets Büro gezeigt, gestern."

"Oh ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen," lachte Rabia, "er gerät immer in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten, armer Kerl! Aber ich mag ihn trotzdem sehr gern."

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Hagrid, in welchem sie ihm die dringende Empfehlung gab, sich vor der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde ein wenig herzurichten, führte Mrs. Norris die Klasse einen schmalen, grasbewachsenen Pfad entlang zu einer kleinen Wiese am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Wilde Blumen sprenkelten das hohe, gelblich ausgeblichene Sommergras und unzählige Vogelstimmen zwitscherten in den nahegelegenen Baumwipfeln. Dort, auf einem hölzernen Pfosten, saß ein wunderschöner etwa schwanengroßer, scharlachroter Vogel, den Ginny sofort erkannte.

Fawkes.

Seine langen goldroten Schwanzfedern glitzerten im Sonnenlicht und nicht wenige Schüler machten ihrer Bewunderung Luft, bei diesem Anblick. Der Phönix jedoch drehte lediglich kurz den Kopf, ob dieser Begeisterungsrufe.

Mrs. Norris schien sich über die allgemeine Begeisterung zu freuen. "Ganz recht, Thema unserer heutigen Unterrichtsstunde ist – der Phönix."

Sie lächelte. "Professor Dumbledore war so freundlich uns dazu seinen Familiar zur Verfügung zu stellen. Sein Name ist Fawkes und er ist an die vierhundert Jahre alt. Vermutlich sogar noch älter. Es ist außerordentlich schwer, das genaue Alter eines Phönix zu bestimmen. Kann mir jemand von Ihnen sagen, wieso? Ja, Miss McGonagall?"

"Der Phönix kann ein außerordentlich hohes Alter erreichen, da er in der Lage ist in Flammen aufzugehen, wenn seine Zeit gekommen ist und als Küken aus der eigenen Ache wiederzuerstehen." *3) gab Minerva voller Aufregung zur Antwort. Ihre Wangen hatten beim Anblick des Phönix und der Erwähnung Professor Dumbledores einen rosigen Schimmer angenommen.

Ginny fand auch diese Entdeckung außerordentlich interessant. Genau wie Hermione, klang auch Minerva ganz so, als habe sie das Lehrbuch verschluckt. Als sie nun tief Atem holte, um zu einer weiteren Erklärung anzusetzen, huschte ein Lächeln über Mrs. Norris' Gesicht.

"Ja, das ist korrekt, Miss McGonagall. Sehr gut, in der Tat. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, aufgrund ihres extensiven Wissens."

Damit wandte sie sich wieder der Klasse zu. "Wie Miss McGonagall bereits ausführte, regeneriert sich ein Phönix von Zeit zu Zeit, indem er in Flammen aufgeht. Daher empfiehlt es sich auch, stets eine feuerfeste Schachtel dabeizuhaben, wenn man mit einem Phönix auf Reisen geht. Dies kann sich als äußerst nützlich erweisen, an einem Tag des Feuers. Nun ja – weiß irgendjemand von Ihnen, wo Phönixe üblicherweise leben?"

Wieder schoss Minervas Hand augenblicklich in die Höhe, doch diesmal ignorierte Mrs. Norris dies und rief stattdessen Rabia auf.

"Der Phönix nistet auf Berggipfeln, in Ländern wie China, Ägypten und Indien," antwortete diese. *4)

"Gut gemacht, Miss Aydin."

"Was wissen wir sonst noch über den Phönix? Ja, Mr. Weasley?"

"Er trägt die Gryffindor Farben," erklärte Frederic mit erstaunlicher Ernsthaftigkeit, doch schalkhaft blitzenden Augen. Ein kollektives Aufstöhnen ging durch die Klasse und sogar Mrs. Norris rollte die Augen. "Es tut mit aufrichtig leid Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Mr. Weasley, doch das möchte ich ernsthaft bezweifeln! Versuchen Sie es noch einmal, bitte."

"'Tschuldigung, Ma'am," murmelte Ginnys Großvater nun und ein breites Grinsen glitt über sein jungenhaftes, sommersprossiges Gesicht, bevor er weit ernsthafter fortfuhr: "Der Phönix ist ein sanftes Wesen, das niemals beißt oder tötet – und er ernährt sich von Pflanzen." *5)

"Das ist richtig, Mr. Weasley – wie schön. So verliert Gryffindor keine Hauspunkte aufgrund Ihrer vorherigen Unverschämtheit. Gibt es noch etwas zu ergänzen?"

Diesmal hob allein Ginny die Hand.

"Sie müssen die neue Schülerin sein, Miss Otis, nehme ich an?" fragte Mrs. Norris und Ginny nickte bestätigend. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal entsetzlich unbehaglich Zentrum des allgemeinen Interesses zu sein.

"Nun, dann bitte – " ermutigte die Lehrerin sie.

"Ein Phönix ist in der Lage große Lasten zu tragen," begann Ginny zunächst zaghaft, gewann jedoch rasch an Entschlusskraft und Sicherheit als sie fortfuhr: "sein Gesang ist magisch und dazu befähigt Mut und Entschlusskraft derer zu stärken, welche reinen Herzens sind – wohingegen er den Willen jener, welche Übles im Schilde führen zu schwächen, und Furcht in ihren Herzen zu schüren vermag. Darüber hinaus achtet er jede seinem Meister entgegengebrachte wahre und aufrichtige Treue und Wertschätzung und er belohnt dies indem er die Person, bei welcher er derartiges verspürt, ebenfalls akzeptiert. Phönixtränen besitzen heilende Kräfte und – seine Schwanzfedern können als magischer Kern eines Zauberstabes Verwendung finden." *6)

"Das ist ganz hervorragend, Miss Otis! Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Sagen Sie, haben Sie irgendwelche Erfahrung im Umgang mit Phönixen?"

Ginny wurde rot vor Freude, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht angeben wollen. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, doch niemand schien sich daran zu stören, oder ihr die gewonnenen Hauspunkte zu missgönnen. Auch das war ein wenig anders, als sie es in einem Slytherin/Gryffindor Kurs erwartet hätte.

"Also dann! Ich möchte, dass Sie jetzt alle vortreten und versuchen, mit Fawkes Verbindung aufzunehmen. Einzeln bitte! Und machen Sie dabei keine hektischen Bewegungen. Ein Phönix ist zwar nicht unbedingt scheu, aber – stolz und leicht zu verärgern, ähnlich einem Hippogriff. Nicht viele Zauberer können sich rühmen, einen Phönix gezähmt zu haben. Dies ist auch der Grund, weshalb der Phönix eine 4fache X Einstufung nach der M. O. M. Klassifikation erhalten hat." *7)

"Da fällt mir ein: Wie kommt es zu dieser Einteilung? Ich meine, wer setzt sie fest, weiß, das vielleicht jemand? Mr. Filch, haben Sie irgendeine Idee?"

Der arme Argus lief knallrot an, als er angesprochen wurde, blieb die Antwort jedoch nicht schuldig. "D-das Zaubereiministerium, Ma'am," stammelte er sichtlich nervös.

"Sehr gut, Mr. Filch. Slytherin erhält fünf weitere Punkte, für diese Antwort," erklärte Mrs. Norris mit einem herzlichen Lächeln. Dann wandte sie sich an den Rest der Klasse, um mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren.

"Wenn ich sage 'kommunizieren', so spreche ich von Telepathie. Niemals sollten Sie einen Phönix in einer Weise rufen, wie Sie es vielleicht bei einem Hund tun würden. Es würde ihn beleidigen. Beugen Sie stattdessen den Arm und legen Sie die Fingerspitzen an Ihre Schulter, um sich abzustützen – ein Phönix ist schwer. Dann sprechen Sie den Vogel an – allein in Gedanken – und warten. Wenn Sie Glück haben, erhalten Sie vielleicht eine Reaktion, doch selbst wenn nicht, ist dies noch lange kein Zeichen von Misstrauen oder gar Ablehnung. Phönixe sind äußerst eigen. Ich erwarte nicht wirklich, dass Fawkes zu irgendjemandem von Ihnen fliegt. Ich will lediglich, dass Sie eine Vorstellung davon gewinnen, wie ein Phönix zu behandeln ist. Es ist äußerst selten, dass er einer solchen Einladung nachkommt – und als eine eben solche sollten sie Ihr tun stets betrachten, als eine _Einladung_ – niemals jedoch als Befehl."

"Mr. Dumbledore, ich denke, wir beginnen am Besten mit Ihnen, da der Vogel Sie bereits kennt."

Die gesamte Klasse hielt den Atem an, als David nun vortrat. Er beugte den Arm und legte die Fingerspitzen an die gegenüberliegende Schulter, ganz wie Mrs. Norris es ihnen erklärt hatte. Sein Blick traf auf den von Fawkes.

Zunächst geschah überhaupt nichts. Dann veränderte der Phönix seine Position, balancierte ein Stück auf der dem Zaun entlang und entfaltete seine prächtigen Schwingen.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse und ein Ausdruck größter Selbstzufriedenheit trat auf Davids Gesicht. Im nächsten Moment jedoch, faltete der Vogel die Flügel wieder und drehte, dem nun recht niedergeschmettert dreinblickenden Jungen seine zweifellos majestätische Rückseite zu.

Während David zumindest eine Reaktion in Fawkes hervorgerufen hatte, so bemühten sich Frederick, Gregory und Argus ohne jeglichen Erfolg.

Dann war Minerva an der Reihe.

Nervös trat sie vor und richtete nun ihrerseits ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den scharlachrot gefiederten Vogel. Und Fawkes neigte den anmutigen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete sie einige Sekunden, genau und eingehend. Dann, urplötzlich, breitete er seine Schwingen aus und erhob sich in die Luft. Langsam und würdevoll nahm er den dargebotenen Platz ein. Minervas Knie gaben beinahe nach, unter seinem beträchtlichen Gewicht, doch sie bemühte sich nach Kräften, stand zu halten. Mit zitternden Fingerspitzen liebkoste sie die weichen, scharlachroten Federn und Fawkes lies es geschehen, machte keinerlei Anstalten, den Platz auf ihrem Arm zu verlassen.

Mrs. Norris war ebenso verblüfft, wie die Klasse. "Das war eine wirkliche Überraschung, Miss McGonagall! Ich hätte dergleichen nicht erwartet. Bitte bringen Sie Fawkes nun zu seinem Platz auf dem Zaun zurück und bedanken Sie sich. Dazu dürfen Sie nun gern auch laut mit ihm sprechen."

Mit unter der Last des Phönix unsicheren Schritten legte Minerva die kurze Strecke zurück und Fawkes hüpfte von ihrer Schulter zurück auf den Zaun.

"Also _mich_ überrascht das überhaupt nicht! Du bist schließlich oft genug im Büro meines Onkels. Stimmt's, Minnie?" bemerkte David bei Minervas Rückkehr mit spöttischem Unterton. "Denkt sicher, du gehörst zur Familie…" Minerva sagte dazu nichts, sondern wandte sich ab. Doch Ginny konnte sehen, dass sie bis an die Haarwurzeln errötete.

Weder Rabia, noch Sean Black hatten Glück mit dem Phönix, er ignorierte sie schlichtweg. Dann jedoch, kam die Reihe an Ginny.

Sie trat also vor und Fawkes hob seinen wunderschönen Kopf um sie anzublicken, gerade so, als wisse er nicht recht, was er von ihr halten sollte. Ginny spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. Erkannte er sie etwa? Doch – wie – sollte das möglich sein?! Sie würde ihm erst in – Wann? – Nun, etwa fünfzig Jahre später begegnen. Da – konnte – er sie doch einfach nicht erkennen!?

Doch möglicherweise hatte Zeit auch eine ganz andere Bedeutung für ein Geschöpf, wie einen Phoenix.

Im nächsten Moment jedoch legte Fawkes den Kopf weit zurück – lies eine Reihe der aller wunderbarsten Töne erklingen, die man sich nur vorzustellen vermochte – und verschwand in einem Wirbel auffliegender Federn.

Für einige Sekunden herrschte atemlose Stille. Das sanfte Summen der Bienen und Hummeln im hohen Gras und das Vogelgezwitscher in den Baumwipfeln, waren die einzigen Geräusche auf der stillen, sonnigen Waldwiese.

Neun Augenpaare starrten auf die Stelle, an welcher Fawkes sich soeben scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Allein einige zu Boden taumelnde, scharlachrote Federn erinnerten an seine Anwesenheit.

Schließlich jedoch schien zumindest Mrs. Norris ihre Stimme wiedergefunden zu haben, doch sie klang zittrig und ein wenig brüchig, als sie mit zutiefst erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck zu einer Erklärung anhob: "Das – war Phoenix Gesang," erklärte sie beinahe ehrfürchtig. "Ich selbst habe dergleichen nie zuvor gehört. Eine wahrlich außergewöhnliche Reaktion, die Sie in dem Vogel hervorgerufen haben, Miss Otis!"

"Was das plötzliche Verschwinden betrifft," durchbrach Mrs. Norris das jetzt unverhohlen aufkommende Geflüster, "nun – auch dies ist eine Besonderheit des Phönix. Genau wie der Dircawl, kann auch er verschwinden, um an anderer Stelle wieder aufzutauchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Fawkes bereits wieder in Professor Dumbledores Büro befindet."

"Vielleicht könnte _Minerva_ einmal nachsehen," murmelte David mit einer unverkennbaren Priese Sarkasmus. "Ich bin mir _sicher_ es macht ihr nichts aus."

Minerva, die bei Fawkes' erstaunlicher Reaktion auf die neue Slytherin Schülerin einen heftigen Stich verspürt hatte, errötete auch bei diesem Kommentar bis an die Haarwurzeln. Mit einem unsicheren kleinen Lächeln schielte sie zu Ginny hinüber. Ganz so, als wolle sie abwägen, ob dieser Rotschopf denn gar so schlecht sein könne, wenn sich sogar Dumbledores Familiar dazu herabließ für sie zu singen.

Am Nachmittag entschied sich Ginny nicht mit den anderen hinunter an den See zu gehen, sondern beschloss stattdessen in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Rabia, die ihr, hilfsbereit wie sie nun einmal war, ihre Begleitung angeboten hatte, hatte unermesslich erleichtert ausgesehen, als Ginny dies Angebot dankend abgelehnt hatte.

An einem strahlend schönen Tag wie diesem, war es hier in dem großen, weiten Raum angenehm kühl und sehr still. Die Atmosphäre ähnelte der einer alten, dämmrig erleuchteten Kirche und der Geruch nach Staub und alten Büchern erfüllte die Luft.

Nur eine einzelne Tasche lag auf einem der Tische. Ein paar Bücher, Pergament und Schreibfedern waren daneben ausgebreitet und Ginny fragte sich gerade, wer sonst wohl, verrückt genug sein mochte, einen heißen Sommernachmittag hier drin zu verbringen, als ihr Blick auf ein kleines, nur allzu vertrautes schwarzes Buch fiel, das wiederzusehen sie niemals erwartet hätte.

 **A/N:** Den größten Teil der Hintergrundinformation über denPhönix habe ich _'Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them'_ einem kleinen Ergänzungsbuch zur Harry Potter Serie oder Band 2, 'Der Kammer des Schreckens' entnommen. Die Idee mit der Schachtel für einen 'Tag des Feuers' und die generelle Art und Weise einen Phönix zu behandeln, entspringen dabei allerdings meiner eigenen Vorstellung.

 **JERA** , die Rune dieses Kapitels, ist die 12 Rune des älteren Futhark mit dem Lautwert J. Sie mag tatsächlich und wörtlich ‚Jahr' bedeuten.

Sie mag sich allerdings auch auf die Interaktion von Gegensätzen, wie Sommer/Winter untereinander beziehen und steht für – sich über einen langen Zeitraum entwickelnde – einander beeinflussende Beziehungen welche, nicht erzwungen werden können, sondern sich langsam entwickeln müssen. Darüberhinaus spiegelt sie die Harmonie innerer Veränderungen im Einklang mit dem Wandel der äußeren Welt und symbolisiert den Zyklus des Lebens und des Universums. Alles bewegt sich im richtigen Rhythmus.

Ich empfinde diese Rune als stimmig um die sich langsam entwickelnden – noch unausgesprochenen – Emotionen und Beziehungen der verschiedener Charaktere zu repräsentieren, welche in diesem Kapitel im Fokus stehen.

Überlappend, bilden die kleinen Zeichen, welche die Absätze dieses Kapitels gliedern, die Rune JERA.

 **Quellennachweis:**

* 1) frei nach: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens, Kapitel 7, Seite 126

* 2) Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens: Kapitel 8, Seite 145, (Zeilen 14 und 15)

* 3) 4) 5) 6) 7) frei nach: _'Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them'_ Seite 32

Serpentina


	7. ANSUZ

**Das Rätsel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 6 -ANSUZ-

Es war das Tagebuch.

Einen Herzschlag lang zögerte Ginny. Sorgsam und genau spähte sie in beide Richtungen, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Ein feiner Schleier von Staub schwebte beinahe unbeweglich in den breiten Bahnen aus Sonnenlicht, welche durch die weit geöffneten Fenster an der Westseite des Schlosses hereinfluteten.

Das einzige Geräusch weit und breit, war das vereinzelt aufbrandende Lachen ihrer Mitschüler dort draußen auf der sonnendurchfluteten Wiese am See. Sie schien ganz allein in dem großen weiten Raum zu sein. Selbst die Bibliothekarin war damit beschäftigt einige Bücher in einem anderen Teil der Bibliothek einzusortieren und daher nicht zugegen, um sie zu beaufsichtigen.

Und Tom – ganz offensichtlich war er zwar durchaus irgendwo hier, in der Bibliothek, doch nicht in der Nähe, wie es schien – und wenn sie sich beeilte, vielleicht könnte sie dann...das kleine schwarze Buch... einfach… an sich bringen…

Das Tagebuch.

Nie hätte sie erwartet es jemals wiederzusehen. Natürlich jedoch existierte es in dieser Zeit. Ganz frisch und neu war es – jetzt. Sie fragte sich, ob es überhaupt schon verzaubert worden war, Toms Erinnerungen in seinem Inneren zu bergen, doch, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, so war das kaum möglich. Die Kammer des Schreckens war noch nicht geöffnet worden und Tom würde ein wichtiges, magisches Artefakt auch niemals in derartiger Weise herumliegen lassen.

Langsam und zögerlich trat sie näher, wagte sich Schritt für Schritt weiter an das kleine Objekt heran und blickte dabei mehr als einmal nervös über die Schulter zurück. Noch immer war niemand zu sehen. Es schien die perfekte Gelegenheit, das kleine Buch in die Hände zu bekommen, wäre da nicht jene kleine, nörgelnde Simme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein gewesen, die ihr ungebeten und überaus hartnäckig zuraunte, dass es einfach nur – falsch – war, in das Tagebuch eines anderen zu sehen, selbst wenn es einem Jungen gehörte, der einmal der finsterste, böseste Zauberer sein würde, den die Welt je gekannt haben mochte.

Doch dann war es schließlich einst – oder würde einmal _ihr_ Tagebuch sein – dereinst in der Zukunft. Oder etwa nicht?

Während sie also nun noch immer inmitten der Bibliothek stand, mit sich ringend, ob sie diese sich so unerwartet bietende Gelegenheit nun ergreifen sollte, oder nicht – ließ sie das plötzliche Herannahen von Schritten auf den alten hölzernen Dielen jäh begreifen, dass sich jemand aus der Richtung der Verbotenen Abteilung näherte. Und – es bestand wohl kein Zweifel, um wen es sich dabei handelte.

Gequält von Gewissensbissen und einem Herzen voller Furcht huschte Ginny in den Schutz der ersten Reihe hohen Bücherregale hinüber. Sorgsam darauf bedacht jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden, zog sie eines der Bücher heraus, um durch den entstandenen Spalt zu spähen.

Sie hatte recht gehabt.

Es war Tom.

Er trug einige staubbedeckte, sehr alt anmutende Bücher, die er offenbar gerade aus der Verbotenen Abteilung 'entfernt' hatte.

Wieder spürte Ginny wie sich ihr das Nackenhaar sträubte, sie wagte kaum zu atmen. Es war unübersehbar, dass hier gerade etwas Verbotenes und Geheimnisvolles vor sich ging und – sie glaubte zu wissen, um was es sich dabei handelte…

Er suchte nach dem Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens. Nun – dachte sie mit einem Anflug heftiger Bitterkeit – sie hätte ihm allzuleicht den Weg dorthin zeigen können. Vielleicht, so schoss es ihr durch den Sinn – wenn sie nun den Eingang zur Kammer zerstörte – vielleicht konnte sie dann verhindern, dass er …. Aber nein. Nein, das wäre nicht genug um einen Dunklen Magier daran zu hindern, sich zu erheben… Dazu musste sie mehr aufbieten und weit tiefer ansetzen – sie müsste ihn dazu bringen, seine Einstellung Muggelgeborenen und Muggeln gegenüber zu überdenken und das Bild zu wandeln, welches er von ihnen zu haben schien, wenn sie ihn von seinen Plänen abbringen wollte.

Diese Aufgabe würde allerdings alles andere als leicht werden, da sie selbst als in eine durch und durch magische Familie hineingeborene und gänzlich mit der Welt der Magie verbundene Hexe, ihm wohl kaum irgendetwas Neues über die Muggelwelt erzählen konnte – trotz ihrer Bekanntschaft mit Hermione und trotz ihres eigenen, ach so muggelbegeisterten Vaters – und Tom, nachdem er die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens in einem Waisenhaus in der Muggelwelt zugebracht hatte, wohl weit mehr darüber wusste, als Ginny je ergründen mochte.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, was sie tun sollte... Denn irgendetwas musste sie tun – soviel stand fest. Vielleicht – ja, vielleicht war es das Beste, ihn zunächst zu beobachten. Ihm zu folgen – lautlos, wie ein Schatten – während er sich darauf vorbereitete, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen...

Ganz plötzlich verlor eines der Bücher in der Lücke durch die sie spähte seinen sicheren Stand. Mit einem leisen Rumpeln fiel es zur Seite, gegen das nächste – welches allerdings – zu Ginnys grenzenloser Erleichterung – Stand hielt. Dennoch biss sie sich voller Nervosität auf die Lippen. Was wenn er dies gehört hatte?!

Im nächsten Moment jedoch, schien diese Frage beantwortet.

 _ **F**_

Mit einem unwilligen Stirnrunzeln unterbrach Tom seine Lektüre und blickte von dem kleinen staubigen Büchlein auf, in das er sich gerade zu vertiefen begonnen hatte. Er hatte ganz eindeutig etwas gehört. Voller Misstrauen blickte er sich um. Seine Augen wanderten suchend in dem weiten Raum umher, glitten über Regale und Tische hinweg, bis sie sich auf einmal vor Überraschung weiteten. Dort drüben, ein paar Tische entfernt, lag eine einzelne Tasche, die eben noch nicht da gewesen war!

Er war also nicht länger allein hier drinnen. Irgendjemand musste in die Bibliothek gekommen sein, während er in der Verbotenen Abteilung gewesen war und suchte nun vermutlich selbst nach irgendeinem Buch – dort drüben, von wo er das Geräusch vernommen hatte. Eine einfache Erklärung, doch keine sonderlich erfreuliche Erkenntnis.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, um wen es sich handelte, doch es störte ihn. Es störte ihn sogar sehr! Er war so sicher gewesen, das er die Bibliothek an einem strahlenden Sommernachmittag wie diesem verlassen vorfinden würde. Ganz offenbar hatte er sich da allerdings geirrt – und er schätzte diese unerwartete Gesellschaft überhaupt nicht. Er wollte seine Ruhe, wollte – allein sein – unbedingt!

Leise vor sich hin fluchend, raffte er daher seine Schulbücher und Schreibmaterialien zusammen und schob sie alle ein wenig fahrig zurück in seine Schultasche. Dann presste er, nach einem verstohlenen Blick über die Schulter, die Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung kurzerhand gegen die Brust und schlug seinen Umhang darüber, ehe er aus der Bibliothek stürmte, um einen besseren – ungestörten Leseplatz zu suchen.

 _ **F**_

Erst als die schwere hölzerne Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, wagte es Ginny aufzuatmen. Er hatte sie nicht entdeckt. Zunächst verspürte sie nichts als Erleichterung, dann jedoch fiel ihr Blick auf ein kleines schwarzes Objekt, das Tom bei seinem überstürzten Aufbruch übersehen haben musste.

Vergessen unter dem Tisch lag – das Tagebuch.

Es musste zu Boden gefallen sein, als er seine Sachen so eilig zurück in die Tasche gepackt hatte.

Nun – alle Zweifel und Gewissensbisse in Ehren – da drüben unter dem Tisch lag das kleine schwarze Buch mit dem all dies begonnen hatte und welches ihr so viele Tränen, Furcht und dunkle Träume beschert hatte. Jenes Tagebuch, in das sie ihr unschuldiges Herz ausgeschüttet hatte und aus dessen Seiten ihr mehr Verständnis und Anerkennung entgegengeschlagen waren, als sie sie in der realen Welt je erfahren hatte… Tom Riddels Tagebuch – das sie, so irrational dies auch sei, so schmerzlich vermisst hatte und dessen Zerstörung sich als körperlich, realempfundener Schmerz – tief und dauerhaft in ihre Seele gegraben hatte…

Es lag einfach dort – zum Greifen nahe und eine solche Gelegenheit konnte sie sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen!

 _ **F**_

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins fluchte Tom abermals verhalten vor sich hin. Er konnte sein Tagebuch nicht finden! Er wusste nicht einmal, warum der das verflixte Ding überhaupt hierher nach Hogwarts mit genommen hatte. Doch er war sicher, es an diesem Nachmittag noch zwischen seinen Büchern gesehen zu haben – nun jedoch mochte er seine Tasche durchwühlen so viel er wollte, es blieb verschwunden…

"Was machst du?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm und ließ ihn vor Überraschung wie elektrisiert herumfahren.

Sie war es! Ginny…

Zu seiner übergroßen Verärgerung, bemerkte er, wie sein Herz vor Schreck und Überraschung einen Sprung tat und er spürte überdeutlich, wie ihm die Röte langsam aber stetig vom Hals an bis in die Wangen hinaufkroch. Von allen Augenblicken des Tages – musste sie ihn da ausgerechnet dabei überraschen, wie er – wie ein Idiot – in seiner Tasche herumwühlte?! Er fühlte sich auf einmal entsetzlich ungeschickt und geradezu idiotisch als er jetzt begann seine Sachen erneut so rasch wie möglich zurück in seine Tasch zu packen, dismal noch eiliger und unkoordinierter, als zuvor, jetzt, wo sie da stand und zusah. Trotzdem war er einfach nur unglaublich froh, dass sie da war und sogar wieder mit ihm sprach. Immerhin war sie ziemlich verärgert gewesen, als er sie am Tag zuvor beim Betreten der Bibliothek hatte hinauskomplementieren müssen um ungestört mit seiner Recherche fortfahren zu können, das hatte er deutlich gemerkt. Er hatte sogar schon in Erwägung gezogen sie von sich aus darauf anzusprechen… Jetzt jedoch verwarf er den Gedanken. Besser nicht daran zu rühren, bevor es sich um Kopf und Kragen reden und die Dinge wohl möglich noch schlimmer machen mochte. Entschuldigungen lagen ihm einfach nicht. Er wäre ohnehin nicht gut darin, dessen war er ganz sicher. Und doch ärgerte es ihn, dass sie denken mochte, er habe sie einfach nur loswerden wollen. Warum zur Hölle, war das alles bloß so kompliziert?! Das war ja nicht auszuhalten! Ach – wenn er doch nur die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen…

Doch er war nun einmal fest entschlossen, mehr über seinen Vorfahren und dessen Vermächtnis zu erfahren – und da konnte er sich einfach nicht die Zeit nehmen, irgendeinem Mädchen nachzulaufen – so sehr er das auch bedauern mochte…

Trotzdem war er außerordentlich aufgewühlt, nun, da sie so plötzlich und unerwartet neben ihm stand und ihn anlächelte. Erfreut, irgendwie, doch auch sehr verwirrt… Ein wenig irritiert kratzte er sich am Ohr.

"Du – hast nicht zufällig ein kleines schwarzes Buch irgendwo herumliegen sehen, oder?" fragte er in dem raschen Versuch seine Verwirrung zu überspielen.

Ein wenig überrumpelt starrte sie ihn an, ehe der Hauch eines weiteren unergründlichen Lächelns über ihr Gesicht huschte. _'Sie hält mich jetzt sicher für einen kompletten Idioten,'_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Verärgert runzelte er die Stirn.

"Wieso?" fragte sie dann auf einmal und deutete mit einem Nicken zu seiner überaus unordentlich zusammengepackten Tasche hinüber, "ist es das, was du suchst?"

Er nickte und fühlte sich schon wieder, ziemlich unwohl bei der ganzen Sache. "Ja," erklärte er so leichthin, wie nur eben möglich und hob gespielt gleichmütig die Achseln, "aber es ist jetzt auch nicht – _so –_ wichtig. Nein, eigentlich gar nicht! Es sollte schon längst Zeit für das Abendessen sein, oder? Na komm, lass uns in die Große Halle hinaufgehen."

 _ **F**_

Nachdenklich entlies Albus Dumbledore seinen zahmen Phönix zurück auf seine Sitzstange, ehe er das Klopfen an der Tür beantwortete.

"Ah, Minerva," bemerkte er mit einem Lächeln, "du bist es. Wie nett. Komm doch bitte herein. Magst du vielleicht eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken?"

Als er ihre Anspannung bemerkte, wandelte sich sein Lächeln zu Besorgnis. "Ist – irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, meine Liebe?"

Professor McGonagall holte tief Atem, ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. "Nun, um es genau zu sagen… ich weiß es nicht, Albus," erklärte sie, die schmalen Lippen zu einem Strich gepresst. "Aber du hast sicher recht, eine Tasse Tee scheint mir eine überaus gute Idee zu sein."

"Nun denn," versicherte er begütigend und führte sie mit einem aufmunternden kleinen Lächeln in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer hinüber, wo er ein zerbrechliches, orientalisch anmutendes Teeservice aus der Luft griff. Dann ergriff er eines der scharlachrot und golden verzierten Gläser, lies einen Zweig frischer Minze hineinfallen ehe er das Wasser aufgoss. Beinahe augenblicklich verbreitete sich ein aromatischer Duft.

"Was ist denn nur geschehen, liebe Freundin?" fragte er sanft, als er ihr nun eines der beiden Gläser reichte.

Professor McGonagalls Lippen waren erneut zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, wie immer, wenn sie nervös und angespannt oder schlicht und ergreifend verärgert war.

"Ich danke dir," murmelte sie noch immer sichtlich angespannt und rutschte voller Unruhe auf dem angebotenen Platz hin und her. "Ich weiß nicht, Albus," begann sie dann schließlich erneut, wenngleich sehr zögerlich, "Nun, ich mag mich irren, aber – sieh al, da sind all diese überaus verwirrenden Träume… und ich… ich weiß nicht…"

" _Träume?"_ fragte Dumbledore nun sichtlich überrascht. "Ich dachte immer, du gäbest nichts auf Dinge wie Vorhersagen und Träume, Minerva?"

"Da hast du schon ganz recht," versicherte sie nun mit deutlich gefassterer Stimme. "So dachte ich zumindest. Doch nun – nun ja… Diese Träume, sie betreffen Miss Weasley, Albus. Ich… ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie – hier – ist. Hier in Hogwarts. Damals. In der Vergangenheit! Ich bin ihr begegnet dort – in… in meinem vierten Jahr. Doch – sie ist keine Gryffindor Schülerin. Sie ist in Slytherin, Albus! Kannst du dir all das erklären?"

Sie setzte ihr Teeglas mit einem Klappern auf dem Tablett ab und warf dem älteren Zauberer dabei einen beunruhigten und beinahe flehendlichen Blick zu.

Dumbledore ließ den Blick seine blauen Augen für einige Zeit nachdenklich auf ihr ruhen, ganz als müsse er zunächst verarbeiten, was sie ihm da erzählt hatte, ehe er zu nicken begann. "Ja," bestätigte er schließlich mit größter Bedachtsamkeit, "ja, Fawkes sprach bereits davon."

Professor McGonagalls Augenbrauen hoben sich voller Erstaunen. " _Fawkes,_ Albus?" fragte sie sichtlich überrascht.

"Ja, Fawkes, meine liebe Minerva," erklärte Dumbledore mit einem gütigen, beinahe schon zärtlich anmutenden kleinen Lächeln. "Wir führen des Öfteren unsere kleinen telepathischen Gespräche, wusstest du das etwa nicht?"

"Oh, emm, in der Tat?" fragte sie, eifrig darum bemüht sich ihre Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen und begann weiteren Zucker in ihren Tee zu häufen. "Tut er das, ja? Und – was," sie räusperte sich, "was sagt er denn sonst noch?"

"Oh, dies und das," bemerkte Dumbledore betont gleichmütig, doch mit dem Hauch eines Zwinkerns in den blauen Augen. "Doch auch er hat Miss Weasley erwähnt, in den vergangenen Tagen und – Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass deine 'Träume' auf realen Erinnerungen basieren, Minerva. 'Neuen' Erinnerungen, könnte man sagen, verstehst du?"

Professor McGonagall blickte mit einem für ihr Alter ungewohnten Scheu und Verwirrung zu dem weiß-haarigen Zauberer auf. Doch dann, waren 67 Jahre natürlich nicht – _so_ – sonderlich alt für eine Hexe.

 _ **F**_

Ein leichter Windhauch strich durch die langen, gelblichen Halme des Sommergrases. Der trockene Schilf raschelte im Nachtwind und dessen Klang mischte sich mit dem stetigen, gleichförmigen Geräusch der Zikaden und Frösche, welche ihr Nachtlied sangen. Der Mond war noch nicht aufgegangen, doch der sich nun rasch verdunkelnde sanftblaue Abendhimmel, welcher sich über dem alten Schloss und seinen Ländereien wölbte, wurde bereits von den ersten Sternen gesprenkelt.

Nach der Hitze des Tages war es erfrischend, einfach nur hier am Ufer des stillen Sees zu sitzen und dem Lauf der unzähligen kleinen Wellen mit den Augen zu folgen, bis sie gegen das Ufer wippten oder sich an den schmalen sandigen Stellen im Nichts verliefen. Es war die perfekte Atmosphäre, nach den aufwühlende Ereignissen eines anstrengenden Tages zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und er kam oft aus genau diesem Grund hierher. Heute jedoch, nahm sich der schwarz-haarige Junge, der dort verborgen inmitten der sanft raschelnden Halme saß, keine Zeit für derartige Betrachtungen.

Tom Riddle war festentschlossen nun endlich jenes mysteriöse Pergament mit dem Vermächtnis seines Vorfahren zu ende zu lesen. Hier draußen, wo er allein war. Wo ihn niemand stören würde…

Zuversichtlich richtete er also den Lichtschein seines Zauberstabes auf den Text und begann den seltsamen Silben durch den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme Bedeutung zu verleihen.

 _So du diese Zeilen ließt, mein Nachkomme, der du mit der Schlangen Zunge zu sprechen vermagst..._

Nein. Das hatte er bereits zwei mal gelesen – kein Grund also, diesen Teil zu wiederholen. Großzügig übersprang er einige Zeilen, ehe er es erneut versuchte – … _also gelten meine Worte – mein Nachkomme – dir allein und nur dir…Meine_ _Hoffnung, mein Erbe... So höre nun, lausche also dem Klang deiner eigenen Stimme, zu erfahren, was ich zu berichten vermag:_

 _Wir schreiben das Jahr 1002. Mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin und ich bin ein_ _Zauberer –_

Ja, das war die richtige Stelle! An welcher er – bereits zwei mal – unterbrochen worden war. Mit fiebriger Anspannung lehnte er sich vor, um fortzufahren _– Als_ _wir dereinst diese Schule gründeten, so hießen wir sie alle willkommen. All jene Maiden und Junker welche magisches Talent erkennen ließen – auch jene, welche nichtmagischen Familien entstammten. Meine Freunde bestanden darauf. Ich hingegen sehe die Sprösslinge, nichtmagischer Abstammung gar nicht gern an diesem Ort. Sollen sie bleiben wohin sie gehören. Bei Ihresgleichen – den Muggeln._

 _Sie können nicht ermessen, was es bedeutet ein Zauberer zu sein, begreifen nicht wie wir denken, 'sehen' und handeln. Unfähig sich in unsere Welt einzufühlen, werden diese Schüler und ihre Familien dennoch ihren nichtmagischen Angehörigen über uns berichten und dabei die Dinge auf das unsäglichste fehlinterpretieren und verzerren… Misstrauen und Furcht werden wachsen und auflodern und werden uns schon bald, wild und unkontrolliert – einer Flamme gleich – als blanker Hass entgegenschlagen. Ich sage: Je weniger die Muggel über uns wissen – desto besser._

 _Nicht nur sind sie weit davon entfernt uns ebenbürtig zu sein – sie sind sogar – eine Gefahr. Wir müssen vor ihnen auf der Hut sein. Keiner der anderen Gründer schenkt meinen Warnungen Gehör, wenn ich sie zu überzeugen suche – doch ich habe weit in die Zukunft geblickt und Schrecken gesehen, welche über uns alle hereinbrechen und die Magische Welt bis in ihre Grundfesten erschüttern werden._

 _Noch achten uns jene Muggel, welche von unseren Fähigkeiten Kenntnis haben –verehren uns sogar und ersuchen uns um Rat – bald jedoch, schon sehr bald, werden sie anfangen uns zu misstrauen und damit anfangen Jagd auf uns zu machen. In gut 500 Jahresläufen jedoch, wird das Land von Schrecken jenseits unserer Vorstellungskraft erfasst werden, überzogen von Brand und Tod. Und nicht nur dieses. Nicht einmal die Muggel selbst werden vor jenen Schrecken, welche sie entfesseln gefeit sein. Und viele werden ihnen zum Opfer fallen. Nicht wenige von uns Hexen und Zauberern hingegen, werden in der Lage sein sich mit Hilfe ihrer –Magie zu retten und all dem zu entkommen – jedoch nicht alle… denn so ihm der Zauberstab genommen wird, so ist ein Zauberer gemeinhin tatsächlich beinahe ebenso hilflos wie ein Muggel…_

 _Wir müssen daher dazu übergehen uns in jenen Künsten zu üben, welche gemeinhin als 'Schwarze Magie' bezeichnet werden, von jenen, welche nicht zu begreifen vermögen. Ein jener 'Dunklen Künste' kundiger Zauberer, benötigt keinen Zauberstab um sich zu verteidigen. Er mag ihm weiterhin dienlich sein, den Zauber deutlich zu fokussieren, doch er wird ihn nicht zwingend brauchen. Die ‚Dunkle Magie' ist die weit aus Stärkere. Daran besteht überhaupt kein Zweifel. Ich habe sie studiert und praktiziert und ich bin bereit. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, in welche Zeit du hineingeboren werden wirst; ob du jenen Schrecken begegnen wirst, welche ich vorhergesehen habe, oder ob du noch weiter – viel weiter, in ferner Zukunft leben wirst; doch ich weiß, dass du kommen wirst._

 _So habe ich also einen Vertrauten hinterlassen, tief unter dem Grund dieser Hallen und Flure, welcher deinen Worten folgen wird und dir zu helfen vermag, dies Schloss von all jenen zu befreien, welche nicht würdig sind Magie zu studieren._

 _Mein Erbe; so einfach es klingen mag, diese Geheimnisse zu lüften und mein schlummerndes Vermächtnis zu wecken, so musst du dabei doch wachsam und mit großer Bedachtsamkeit vorgehen, denn wisse; als ich einst diesen Weg zu beschreiten begann, da erkämpfte ich ihn mir – mühsam und unter großen Opfern, doch mit fester Überzeugung. Welche nun letztlich zu meiner Verbannung führt._

 _Es ist nicht an mir, dich in alle dies Geheimnis betreffenden Aspekte einzuweihen, noch dir Instruktionen zu geben oder dich gar anzuleiten. Du wirst dich deiner ererbten Fähigkeiten besinnen müssen und Scharfsinn, List und Schläue benötigen, um auf deinem Weg voranzukommen. Erweise dich als würdig._

 _Dies Schloss 'lebt und atmet', wie es scheint mit dem Wesen und nach dem Willen der Vier Gründer und nichts geschieht zufällig darin. Selbst die Treppen bewegen sich nicht ohne Grund. Wenn du nun also im rechten Moment auf die richtige von ihnen trittst – und die richtigen Worte zu sprechen vermagst – so wird sie dich an jenen Ort führen, den ich für dich bereitet habe…_

 _Und diese Worte zu finden, mein werter Erbe, scheint nun wahrlich keine Schwierigkeit zu bergen für einen Zauberer meines Geblüts… So gesehen, erscheint es doch geradezu banal, in der Tat…_

 _Betrachte die Fenster – doch blicke nicht hinaus._

 _Die unermüdlichen Anstrengungen der Gründer, haben Hogwarts zum Herzen der Magischen Welt dieses Landes werden lassen. Und genau wie ein solches aus vier Räumen besteht, so beherbergt auch dies Schloss vier Häuser, welche im Gleichklang mit einander zum Wohle des Ganzen agieren müssen. Am heutigen Tage nun, wird dieser Gleichklang von Kräften und Intentionen von den anderen Gründern durchbrochen und aus dem Gleigewicht gebracht, nun, da sie mich verbannen und meinen Anteil daran verleugnen – doch wissen sie nicht, was tief unter diesem Schloss – tief in seiner Seele möchte man sagen – verborgen liegt und nur darauf wartet freigesetzt zu werden. Und zu diesem geheimen Raum in meinem Herzen, ist es allein_ _ **'Helga'**_ _, welche den Schlüssel besitzt._

 _Salazar Slyth-_

Ein plötzliches Geräusch zu seiner Linken ließ ihn aufblicken. Irgendetwas raschelte dort drüben im hohen Gras – im Gestrüpp aus Brennnesseln und Brombeererranken. Doch – es klang nicht wie Schritte. Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt starrte Tom zu der Stelle hinüber, von welcher das Geräusch gekommen war. Doch da war nichts – überhaupt nichts, wie es schien…

Er war schon im Begriff seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schriftstück zuzuwenden, als er plötzlich eine feine Stimme inmitten der Unkräuter wispern hörte. _"S_ - _s-ieh—sst dus-s-s? Es-ss iss-s kein Glühwürmchen! Ich hab's-s dir gess-sagt es-s isss eines-s von denen. Hab ichs-s-s nicht ge-sss-sagst?!"_

Und eine weitere, ebenfalls wispernde Stimme antwortete: _"Rede doch nicht s-solchen Uns-sinn… Als-s wenn es-s eines-s von denen s-sein könnte, wo doch jeder wei-sss, dass-s-sie nicht s-sprechen können! Alles-s- was-s s-sie zu-s-tande bringen, sind s-seltsame unvers-ständliche Laute, die man nicht vers-steht."_

" _Aber das-s da is-st doch ein Mensch. Ein Männchen, ein junges-s noch, stimmts-s?"_ fragte die erste Stimme nun verwirrt.

" _Ja, Ja, das-stimmt s-schon,"_ räumte die andere Stimme nun ein, _"aber du muss-st doch zugeben, das-s er-s nicht gewes-sen s-ein kann, der da ges-sprochen hat. Da muss-s noch jemand anderes-s s-ein. Komm, las-s uns-s nach s-sehn."_

Der schmale braune Kopf einer Schlange erhob sich aus dem Gestrüpp von Brennnesseln, schwankte dabei langsam hin und her, als sie sich nun in alle Richtungen umblickte.

Mit einem Satz sprang Tom auf die Füße. _"Was-s fällt euch ein!?"_ zischte er, zutiefst erbost über die neuerliche Unterbrechung. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er noch immer Parsel sprach.

Die Schlange hingegen schon und ihre gespaltene Zunge flatterte voller Aufregung, bei ihren nächsten Worten: _"Ha-"_ keuchte sie entsetzt und sprang mit einem Satz zurück in die Brennnesseln. _"Esss ssspricht!"_

" _Komm weg hier,"_ raunte die andere Schlange nun ebenfalls beunruhigt, _"lass-s_ _uns-s bloss-s-s-chnell vers-schwinden._ _Das-s is-s ja grus-selig."_ Damit glitten die beiden Schlangen rasch und lautlos in den Schutz der Dunkelheit.

 _ **F**_

Bereits am darauffolgenden Nachmittag saß Ginny wieder in der Bibliothek. Sie durchforstete gerade eine Reihe Bücher über fortgeschrittene Verwandlungszauber, als plötzlich ein Schatten über die Seiten fiel.

"Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich auch mal ganz kurz in dieses Buch schaue?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihr.

Als Ginny den Kopf wandte, sah sie sich mit einer angespannte, sichtlich nervösen Minerva McGonagall konfrontiert. Das schwarz-haarige Mädchen schien schwer mit sich gerungen zu haben, ehe sie sich überwunden hatte sie anzusprechen und wirkte auch jetzt, mehr als angespannt. Nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung lächelte Ginny ihrem späteren Hausoberhaupt entgegen.

"Oh, umm – hallo," murmelte sie, nun selbst ein wenig unsicher. "Sicher kannst du was nachschlagen!" Sie deutete zu dem Stuhl neben ihrem hinüber. "Setz dich doch."

Minervas Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung angesichts solch unerwarteter Freundlichkeit. Zögernd nahm sie auf dem dargebotenen Stuhl platz und zog das große, schwere Buch zu sich herüber. Als ihre Augen erfassten, womit sich Ginny da gerade beschäftigte, glitt ein klarer Ausdruck von Erstaunen und Neugierde über ihr Gesicht.

"Wieso beschäftigst du dich denn mit derart fortgeschrittenen Verwandlungszaubern?!" platzte sie heraus, biss sich jedoch bereits im nächsten Augenblick auf die Lippen. "Entschuldige bitte. Das geht mich natürlich überhaupt nichts an," murmelte sie kleinlaut.

Ginny zögerte. Obgleich Minerva sie für eine Slytherin Schülerin hielt und sie als solche nicht sonderlich zu mögen schien, so wusste Ginny doch, dass das andere Mädchen vertrauenswürdig war. Sie würde einst Dumbledores rechte Hand sein und Oberhaupt Gryffindors in Ginnys eigener Zeit und außerdem – die Verwandlungslehrerin. Vielleicht könnte ihr dieser Umstand von Nutzen sein!? Sie durfte ihr ganz einfach nur nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Und es war ganz sicher einen Versuch wert.

Mit einiger Belustigung stellte Ginny fest, dass sie tatsächlich begonnen hatte, wie eine Slytherin zu denken…

"Oh, das macht doch nichts," erklärte sie mit einem unbekümmerten Lachen. "Ich – arbeite da an einem… Nun ja – einem Projekt, möchte man sagen," fügte sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf Minervas Reaktion hinzu. "Du – bist ziemlich gut in Verwandlungen, stimmt's?"

Und Minerva reagierte tatsächlich ganz genau so, wie Ginny es erwartet hatte. "Es ist mein Lieblingsfach," erklärte sie prompt und nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz.

"Oh, meins auch!" platzte Ginny vollkommen ernsthaft heraus, errötete doch im nächsten Moment bis an die Haarwurzeln. Selbst wenn Minerva augenblicklich in ihrem Alter war, so fühlte sich Ginny doch unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken daran, ihrer späteren Lehrerin gegenüber zu erklären, das ihr Unterrichtsfach ihr das Liebste war. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach damit aufhören, die spätere Lehrerin in ihr zu sehen. Dies mochte sicherlich helfen. Im Moment jedenfalls knabberte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nervös an ihrer Unterlippe herum und machte dabei gar nicht den überlegenen Eindruck späterer Tage.

"Es tut mir leid," platzte sie dann so plötzlich heraus, so dass Ginny vor Überraschung zusammenzuckte. "Wegen dem, was ich da in der Zaubertranstunde gesagt habe ich – " fuhr Minerva nun fort, "Nun-ja, ich denke, ich habe da wohl ziemlich überreagiert und vorschnell geurteilt. Ich …um … möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen"

Dies Mal fiel es Ginny überhaupt nicht schwer, sie anzulächeln. "Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich glaube wir hatten einfach einen schlechten Start. Ich hätte auch freundlicher sein können… Lass uns einfach nochmal von vorn beginnen, OK?" bemerkte Ginny herzlich.

Minervas Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Oh, um, ja. Gut!"

"Also, Minerva," begann Ginny nun, jedes ihrer Worte sorgsam abwägend. "Wenn du so gut bist mit Verwandlungen, nun – vielleicht könntest du mir dann einen Rat geben… Für mein Projekt, weißt du?"

"Ja, sicher, das will ich gern versuchen!" versicherte das andere Mädchen nun eifrig.

Ginny lächelte wieder. "Was würdest du tun, um ein Objekt dahingehend zu verzaubern, dass es dich benachrichtigt, oder merken lässt, wann immer ein anderer es benutzt?"

"Mhm, was denn für ein Objekt?" fragte Minerva mit nachdenklichem Stirnrunzeln.

Nachdenklich blickte Ginny sie an und legte dabei den Kopf ein wenig schräg. "Nun – sagen wir – ein Tagebuch – zum Beispiel," erklärte sie dann, betont beiläufig.

 **A/N:** **ANSUZ** die Rune dieses Kapitels, ist die vierte Rune des älteren Futhark mit dem Lautwert A.

Sie bezeichnet die Eröffnung neuer Möglichkeiten insgesamt und mag dabei von der Eröffnung einer direkten Komunikation oder von der Eröffnung und Entwicklung von Beziehungen untereinander künden.

 **ANSUZ** steht für auch für Visionen, Weisheit und Inspiration. Eine weitere Bedeutung ist die Sprache. Sie verkörpert zudem die magische Macht der Vorfahren. Ein guter Rat einer weiseren Person kann angenommen werden – insbesondere bevor ein wichtiger Schritt getan wird. Auch kann sie dazu aufrufen, die Tiefen und Wirrungen des eigenen Selbst zu ergründen.

Im negativen Sinne mag sie von Missverständnissen, Täuschung und Eitelkeit künden.

Ihre Form ähnelt dem kleinen Symbol, welches die einzelnen Abschnitte gliedert, nur dass seine horizontalen Linien leicht nach unten weisen.

Mir macht das alles solchen Spaß – ich hoffe auch Ihr habt Freude an der Geschichte. ;)

Serpentina


	8. URUZ

**Das Rätsel von Hogwarts**

Kapitel 7 -URUZ-

An diesem Abend arbeiteten Ginny und Rabia an ihren Astronomie-Karten und ihre neue Freundin erläuterte ihr währenddessen bereitwillig all jene Vorzüge, welche fliegende Teppiche im Vergleich zu Besen besaßen.

"Du solltest mal die Teppiche meines Onkels sehen, Ginny. Er hat eine Weberei. Eine, in welcher die Teppiche noch immer von Hand geknüpft werden und mit jedem Faden ein weiterer Zauber hinzugefügt wird. Es ist ein uraltes Familienunternehmen – etwa so wie Olivander mit seinen Zauberstäben – und es ist einfach nur wunderschön zuzusehen, wie solch ein Teppich wächst und eine ganz eigene Persönlichkeit und ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Weißt du, diese Teppiche sind irgendwie, einem Pferd gar nicht so unähnlich und... Ach, ich freue mich schon so auf unseren nächsten Besuch dort! Vater sagt, wir werden vermutlich schon in den Winterferien hin fahren, um seine Familie zu besuchen und ich kann's gar nicht erwarten wieder mit meiner ‚Kahira' auszureiten. Sie ist eine ‚Arabische Silber-Spindel-16' und ich sag dir, die hat vielleicht ein Temperament! Sie ist einfach wunderschön und ganz weich und seidig – und sie schwebt nur so dahin. Dabei ist sie – sehr – schnell! Nicht einmal das ‚Renn-Webschiffchen Nr. 4' meines Cousins kann es mit ihr aufnehmen – und dass will schon etwas heißen! Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte 'Kahira' – das ist ihr Name – herholen! Dann würd ich all den 'Besen-Besessenen' hier in Hogwarts mal zeigen, was es heißt – wirklich – zu fliegen! Es ist so furchtbar schade, dass ich sie nicht hier haben kann! Ich würde diesen unausstehlichen Weasley- Zwillingen so gern einmal zeigen, wie schnell ein orientalischer Teppich sein kann! Vor allem Greg! Ständig zieht er mich auf! Kannst du dir das vorstellen!? Nicht einen Klatscher würden die mehr vor ihre Schläger kriegen – und wir hätten Gryffindor im Nu vom Platz gefegt. Ha!" Sie seufzte verträumt.

"Doch diese dämliche Handelsbeschränkung macht es unmöglich, verflixt noch mal! Es tut mir so leid, dass ‚Kahira' das ganze Jahr über zusammengerollt auf dem Regal herumliegen muss. Aber mein Cousin Orkun hat mir fest versprochen, dass er sie an einem magischen Lasso mit raus nimmt, wenn er mit seinen Teppich, ‚Firat' ausreitet. ‚Kahira' ist so wild, dass sie auf dem Regal herum rollt und die anderen Teppiche sogar herunter wirft, wenn sie nicht die Gelegenheit bekommt ihre Fransen zu strecken. Und Onkel Ahmet hat gesagt, wenn sie's nicht lässt, dann kommt sie in den Keller."

"O-oh-weh," lachte Ginny, "die Ärmste! Nett von deinem Cousin, sie mit raus zunehmen. Aber was meinst du damit, dass – die Weasley-Zwillinge keinen Klatscher mehr halten würden, wenn du ‚Kahira' hier hättest?"

Ein verschwörerisches Lächeln legte sich auf Rabias Lippen, und sie mochte sich anstrengen so viel sie wollte, es gelang ihr einfach nicht, zu verhindern dass sich diese Lächeln zu einem handfesten Grinsen ausweitete.

"Du darfst es keinem erzählen, Ginny, ja? Wir wollen, dass es eine Überraschung wird – aber stell dir bloß vor: Ich bin im Quidditch Team! David hat's mir heute Nachmittag erst gesagt, dass mein Gesuch endlich angenommen wurde! Ich freu mich ja so! Ich wollte in die Hausmannschaft, seit ich das erste Spiel gesehen habe! Und jetzt – endlich – wurde ich aufgestellt. Von Oktober an bin ich einer von Slytherins Treibern! Ich bin ja so, so – aufgeregt!"

"Tatsächlich!?" fragte Ginny überrascht. „Mensch, Rabia, dass ist ja toll! Wer ist den noch in der Mannschaft?"

Rabia begann daraufhin sie mit Begeisterung über die Mannschaftsaufstellung in Kenntnis zu setzen und so erfuhr Ginny, dass Cathrinas geliebter Cousin, Lucretius Malfoy Slytherins Hüter und Mannschaftskapitän war, während David Dumbledore die Position des Suchers innehatte. Rabia und ein Fünftklässler waren die Treiber, ebenso, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge – Rabias Lieblingsthema, mit Ausnahme des Fliegens – Gryffindors Treiber waren.

In mitten dieser Unterhaltung bemerkte Ginny, dass Tom den Torbogen heraufbeschwor und den Gemeinschaftsraum verlies.

Sie fragte sich, was er wohl vorhaben mochte, denn es war bereits nach der abendlichen Ausgehzeit, nahm dann aber an, dass er als Vertrauensschüler vermutlich gewisse Pflichten innehatte, wie etwa einen abendlichen Rundgang durch einen bestimmten Teil der Schule zu unternehmen, oder der Gleichen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Percy ihnen etwas in der Art erzählt hatte. Hätte sie ihm doch nur besser zugehört...

Ginny war so sehr in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen, dass sie Rabias Ausführungen nicht soweit zu folgen vermochte, um sagen zu können, wer die Jäger waren, doch – dies war ein Verlust, den sie leicht verschmerzen konnte.

In ihrem Stuhl zurückgelehnt beobachtete Ginny Rabia dabei, wie sie nun auch noch anfing all die geforderten Entfernungen, magisch bedeutsamer Orte zum Mond in ihre Karte einzutragen. Eine Aufgabe, zu der sich Ginny zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt beim besten Willen nicht mehr aufraffen konnte. Sie selbst fühlte sich mittlerweile viel zu träge für derartige Anstrengungen. Die Karte musste nicht vor Übermorgen fertig sein und sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden jetzt noch weiterzumachen. Insgeheim bewunderte sie Rabias Durchhaltevermögen, aber vermutlich wollte diese einfach möglichst schnell mit ihren Aufgaben fertig werden um den folgenden Abend frei für das Training zu haben.

Wieder ließ sie ihre Gedanken abschweifen – und wieder wanderten diese Tom Riddle hinterher auf den Gang hinaus. Noch immer war er nicht zurück. Wo blieb er nur so lange?

Ein listiges kleines Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen. Wenn alles sich entwickelte, wie geplant, so würde sie schon sehr bald mehr über seine Gedanken und Geheimnisse erfahren. Noch immer lächelnd rief sich Ginny das Gespräch mit Minerva in Erinnerung.

"Ein Tagebuch?" hatte sie mit einem Hauch von Zweifel in der Stimme gefragt.

"Nun ja, so was in der Art eben," hatte Ginny mit einem gleichmütigen Schulzerzucken zur Antwort gegeben. "Ich bin doch auch in Amerika auf ein Zauberer-Internat gegangen, zusammen mit meinem um – Cousin und ich würde wirklich sehr gern mit ihm in Verbindung bleiben und die Eulen – brauchen immer so entsetzlich lange… "

Minerva hatte daraufhin nur eine rabenschwarze Augenbraue gehoben. "Dein Cousin, ja? Na klar! Wenn du's sagst…" hatte sie lediglich geschnaubt, die Sache aber auf sich beruhen lassen.

"Aber weißt du was? Wir könnten doch mal Professor Dumbledore um Rat fragen, was meinst du?!" hatte sie dann unvermittelt und mit unverkennbarer Begeisterung vorgeschlagen, gerade, als Ginny im Begriff gewesen war sich zu entspannen. Ginny, die das für keine bahnbrechend gute Idee gehalten hatte, jedoch verhindern wollte, dass das andere Mädchen gleich wieder misstrauisch wurde, hatte daraufhin an deren Ehrgeiz appelliert.

„Mmm, ja, da hast du recht," hatte sie entgegnet, jedoch rasch hinzugefügt: „aber – meinst du nicht, dass wir das auch selbst rauskriegen könnten?"

Und ihr Plan war aufgegangen, denn ein verschwörerisches Blitzen war daraufhin in Minervas grüne Augen getreten. „Bist ganz schön ehrgeizig, was?" hatte sie gemurmelt. „Ich auch!"

Ginny war jedenfalls überaus zufrieden, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Auch wenn ihr Minerva vielleicht nicht die ganze Geschichte abgekauft haben sollte – solange sie ihr dabei half das Tagebuch zu verzaubern und nicht zu viele unangenehme Fragen stellte, mochte sie glauben, was ihr beliebte.

 **ח**

Eine gute Stunde später, als Rabia und die meisten anderen Schüler bereits schlafen gegangen waren, saß Ginny noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum, die _'Geschichte Hogwarts'_ auf den Knien.

Mit Ausnahme einiger Siebtklässler, die drüben bei Feuer in ihr eigenes Gespräch vertieft waren, war der Gemeinschaftsraum nun gänzlich verlassen.

Und auch Ginny war bereits ziemlich müde. Tom war jedoch noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass – was immer er dort draußen tat – nichts mit seiner Rolle als Vertauensschüler zu tun hatte und sie war viel zu neugierig, um ins Bett zu gehen.

Schließlich war sie nicht hier, um sich auszuschlafen! Es war eine günstige Gelegenheit, mehr über seine Pläne herauszufinden.

Langsam, um keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, erhob sich Ginny also von ihrem Platz und ging zur Eingangswand hinüber. In einem unbeobachteten Moment beschwor sie den Torbogen herauf – wie Tom es ihr gezeigt hatte – und schlüpfte dann rasch und ungesehen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war dunkel auf dem Gang. Nur ein geringe Anzahl von Fackeln erhellte zu dieser späten Sunde die Schatten mit ihrem zitternden, zuckenden Schein.

Nervös und ein wenig furchtsam zog Ginny ihren Umhang fester um die Schultern, als sie nun in Richtung der Treppen bewegte, welche aus den Kerkern hinaus führten. Ihre Schritte hallten unheimlich in dem langen verlassenen Gang wieder.

Sie hoffte wirklich sehr, dass Tom irgendwo weiter dort oben herumschlich, denn sie glaubte kaum, dass sie den Mut aufbringen würde jetzt, bei Nacht, noch weiter in die Kerker hinabzusteigen.

Wenn sie richtig vermutete, dann war Tom wohl gerade damit beschäftigt, nach dem Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens zu suchen – und es wäre ihr weitaus lieber, wenn er nicht herausfände, dass sie ihm dabei hinterherschlich. Und es mochte deutlich einfacher sein, eine Ausrede zu finden, wenn sie einander zumindest _nicht_ in den Tiefen der Kerker über den Weg liefen...

Ihr eigener Schatten ängstigte sie, wie er vom Lichtschein der vom unsteten, zuckenden Schein der rußenden Fackeln grotesk verzerrt und verlängert über die felsigen Wände huschte. Dieser Ort behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht – je eher sie hier herauskäme, desto besser.

Doch kaum hatte sie die nächste Gabelung erreicht, als sie die unsanfte Kollision mit einer hochgewachsenen, schwarzhaarigen Gestalt beinahe von den Füßen riss.

Zunächst glaubte sie, es sei Tom, in den sie da hineingelaufen war, und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Dann jedoch erkannte sie das Wappen Gryffindors auf dem Umhang. Darüber hinaus hätte sie – diesen – Akzent, wohl unter Hundert erkannt!

"Oops – hap' dich gar nich' geseh'n! Tschuldige! Is' alles in Ordnung?"

Froh darüber, dass sie nun doch nicht versehendlich Voldemort – oder vielmehr Tom – über den Haufen gerannt hatte, blickte Ginny zu dem großen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen empor.

"Hagrid!" rief sie überrascht. "Um – ja, mir tut's auch leid! Ich habe dich auch nicht gesehen!"

Ein breites Grinsen glitt über Hagrids glattes, jungenhaftes Gesicht. „Ach – du bist's Ginny," rief er und ein unverkennbarer Klang der Erleichterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Aber es ist Rubeus," setzte er hinzu, "Hagrid is' bloß mein Nachname."

"A-aber ja doch, natürlich, Rubeus." Ginny lächelte. "Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier unten?!" setzte sie dann mit einem Stirnrunzeln hinzu.

Ein besorgter Ausdruck trat daraufhin auf Hagrids Gesicht. "Ach ich – hab bloß – wen getroffn'" murmelte er dann ausweichend und warf einen weiteren nervösen Blick über die Schulter.

"Wen denn?" fragte Ginny verwirrt, doch Hagrid zuckte lediglich ausweichend mit den Schultern.

"Kann ich nich' sagen."

Bevor sie noch die Gelegenheit hatte, weiter nachzuforschen, warf er ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu und zwinkerte. "Und du?! Schleichst dich raus auf'n Date, was? Jemand den ich kenn'?"

Augenblicklich sah Ginny das Bild eines geheimen Rendezvous mit Tom Riddle vor Augen und zu ihrem übergroßen Ärger, errötete sie bis an die Haarwurzeln.

Ein wissender Ausdruck trat in Hagrids schwarze Augen. „Aha."

„Gar nichts ‚aha'!" erklärte Ginny vehement. Sie kicherte und Hagrids Grinsen wurde daraufhin noch ein wenig breiter.

„Vielleicht aber auch doch!" bemerkte er schelmisch und Ginnys Röte vertiefte sich. "Für jemanden, der sich grade geweigert hat mir eine Antwort zu geben, bist du ganz schön neugierig," neckte sie dann, um von ihrer eigenen Verlegenheit abzulenken.

"Hab ich doch," beschwerte sich Hagrid noch immer grinsend. "Ich hab dir gesacht, dass ich's dir nich' sagen kann. Das is' doch ne' Antwort, oder etwa nich'?"

"Äußerst präzise," schnaubte Ginny ein wenig zu laut und augenblicklich wurde Hagrid wieder nervös. "Psstt –" zischte er erschreckt. "Ich dürfte gar nicht hier unten sein –"

"Ganz genau," konnte Ginny sich nicht verkneifen, ihn mit einem spöttischen Bick zu belehren. Hagrid jedoch grinste nur.

"Jaaa – und du au' nich'! Auch wenn de' älter bis' als ich!" gab er ebenso selbstgefällig zurück und der Ausdruck von Überlegenheit auf Ginnys Gesicht verschwand.

"Hey," beschwerte sie sich, "wir sind hier in den Kerkern – und es ist _mein_ Gemeinschaftsraum der hier unten liegt, nicht deiner."

"Yeah, abba für dich is' die Ausgangszeit genauso vorbei – ," konterte er mit einem weiteren Blick über die Schulter. "Abba – ich glaub wir sollten jetzt ma' beide besser gehn'..."

Damit wandten sich beide in Richtung der Treppen, doch Ginny konnte nicht umhin, zumindest noch ein wenig weiter zu sticheln. "Hast's wohl eilig, was? So große Angst erwischt zu werden?" neckte sie, „am Ende bist es doch du, der hier von einer Verabredung kommt, hm?"

Hagrids Wangen färbten sich rot.

"Nee – " widersprach er verlegen, "war ich nich', ich hab bloß – " er zögerte und warf einen weiteren, nervösen Blick über die Schulter, bevor er in einer schlaksigen, ungelenken Bewegung die Achseln zuckte und seinen Weg fortsetzte. „Na ja, irgendwie schon', vielleicht," murmelte er dann. "Aber nich', wie de' jetzt vielleicht denks'..."

Auf dem gesamten Weg die Treppen hinauf setzen sie ihr übermütiges Geplänkel fort, jedoch nicht, ohne ihre Stimmen dabei so gedämpft wie möglich zu halten. Dann am Kopf der Treppe, ergriff Hagrid urplötzlich Ginnys Arm um sie zurückzuhalten.

"Wart' mal! Da redet doch jemand!" murmelte er mit einem alarmiertem Unterton in der Stimme.

Und dann hörte sie es auch.

Jemand flüsterte in der Eingangshalle.

 **ח**

Er war allein in der Eingangshalle, wie Tom mit einem raschen Blick über die Schulter feststellte. Langsam und mit Bedacht setzte er einen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe der breiten Marmortreppe.

"Zeig mir den Weg," wisperte er verhalten, so dass das Echo nur gedämpft in dem weiten leeren Raum widerhallte. Nichts geschah. Überhaupt nichts. Zögerlich setzte er einen zweiten Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe.

"Zeig mir den Weg – bitte –" flüsterte er widerwillig, indem er das 'magische' Wort hinzusetzte. Wider geschah – nichts. Die breite Treppe verharrte bewegungslos an ihrem Platz.

Es war zermürbend. Seit weit mehr als einer Stunde schlich er nun schon im Schloss herum und suchte nach der richtigen Treppe, doch bisher war er dabei so rein gar nicht weitergekommen.

Plötzlich war da ein Geräusch bei den Treppen welche zu den Kerkern hinabführten. Hinter ihm!

Alarmiert fuhr er herum – in der Hoffnung, dass ihn niemand dabei beobachtet haben mochte, wie er mit einer _Treppe_ sprach, welche – so beschämend dies das ganze auch machte – nicht mal antwortete oder in irgendeiner Weise sonst reagierte. Zu seiner Bestürzung jedoch, bewahrheitete sich seine Befürchtung.

Rubeus Hagrid, jener Drittklässler aus Gryffindor, welcher so oft Mrs. Norris half, schlurfte nun aus den Schatten bei den Treppen hervor, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Ach – du biss'es' bloß," seufzte er offenbar erleichtert, "ich dacht' schon's wär' eina' von den Lehrern..."

Und – als wäre all dies noch nicht genug – war auch noch _sie_ bei ihm. Röte schoss ihm in die Wangen und er vermochte nicht einmal zu sagen, ob sie denn von Verärgerung oder Verlegenheit herrührte.

Wie unendlich blöd von ihm, sich dabei erwischen zu lassen, wie er mit einer _Treppe_ redete. So ein Mist aber auch!

Gestern erst hatte er sich lächerlich gemacht, weil er wie ein Depp in seinen Sachen herumwühlte und jetzt das –

Neugierig trat der Gryffindor näher. "Was mach'st'n du hier?!"

Mit einem unbekümmerten Grinsen fügte er hinzu: "Hey, mach dir nix draus', ich red' auch ständich' mit mir selbs'!"

Wie um alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen, konnte Tom nun genau hören, wie Ginny ein Kichern zu unterdrücken versuchte. Im Bestreben seiner Verwirrung und Verlegenheit Herr zu werden, richtete sich sein Ärger gegen Hagrid.

"Was machst du überhaupt hier?!" blaffte er. "Es ist weit nach der Ausgangszeit und du solltest längst oben in deinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein!"

"Du bis' ja selbs' nich' in deinem," gab der Jüngere mit beeindruckender Sturheit zurück, doch Tom schüttelte lediglich unwillig den Kopf.

„Das ist ein Unterschied," erklärte er streng. "Ich – bin ein Vertrauensschüler. Und du solltest jetzt wirklich zu Bett gehen, Hagrid. Worauf wartest du denn noch? Na los! Beeil dich mal ein bisschen!"

"Yeah, schon gut," seufze Hagrid resigniert und machte sich daran die Stufen emporzusteigen. Nach wenigen Schritten jedoch drehte er den Kopf. "Wir sehen uns, Ginny," rief er halblaut über die Schulter zurück und diese winkte ihm fröhlich zu, ehe er am oberen Treppenabsatz verschwand.

Langsam und ein wenig unsicher drehte sich Tom zu ihr herum. "Du darfst den Gemeinschaftsraum nach Ende der Ausgangszeit nicht verlassen," erklärte er dann. "Aber das wusstest du sicher nicht, weil du neu bist, nicht wahr? Nicht, dass ich es irgendjemandem verraten würde, aber du solltest jetzt wirklich besser in die Slytherin Räumlichkeiten zurückkehren, bevor dich noch einer der Lehrer um diese Zeit hier draußen antrifft."

Als sie nicht gleich reagierte, räusperte er sich ein wenig unbehaglich.

"Natürlich – wenn du auf dem Weg bist, jemanden zu treffen…Ich meine – ich will... dir jetzt keine Verabredung verderben – oder so, ich dachte ja bloß…"

Das strahlende Lächeln, das sie ihm daraufhin zuwarf trug in keiner Weise dazu bei, dass er sich besser fühlte. _'Depp, Depp, Depp … Ohhh verdammt – du bist – so – ein Idiot…'_ schrien seine Gedanken ihn an.

"Ich – wollte eigentlich nach draußen gehen," erklärte sie dann plötzlich, "aber... wenn du meinst, ich sollte nicht – " sie zögerte und sah nun auch nicht weniger angespannt aus, als er sich fühlte.

Überrascht und momentan nicht gänzlich sicher, ob sie dies nun ernst meinte oder ihn einfach nur necken wollte, starrte er sie an. Ihm fiel absolut gar nichts ein, was er darauf hätte entgegnen können. Nichts – Schlagfertiges… und ... die Sekunden verstrichen...

"Na ja, ich glaub ich geh dann mal lieber zurück…" schloss sie dann mit einem Hauch von Bedauern in der Stimme.

Dies endlich ließ ihn sich aus seiner Starre lösen.

"Nein, nicht! _Ginny_! Warte..." rief er – verhalten – doch mit einem unüberhörbaren dringlichen Unterton. Langsam drehte sie sich um.

"Ja?"

Er lächelte sie an – froh über die plötzliche Eingebung. "Es – ist vermutlich keine besonders gute Idee sich jetzt nach draußen zu schleichen, aber … ich… nun, ich kann dir einen anderen Platz zeigen… Wenn du willst."

 **ח**

Ginny konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass sie Tom Riddle – schon wieder – durch irgendwelche dunklen, unbekannten Gänge folgte.

Die Situation lockte einige weitere, sehr unerfreuliche Erinnerungsblitze hervor, doch wenigstens gingen sie diesmal – zur Abwechslung einmal – weiter nach oben.

Ihrer Anspannung zum Trotz entlockte die unbestreitbare Komik der Situation Ginny ein Lächeln. Hatte sie sich etwa nicht mehr Spannung und Abenteuer in ihrem Leben gewünscht? Nun, es sah ganz so aus als wolle sich dieser Wunsch bewahrheiten.

Noch wenige Minuten zuvor hatte sie sich bei der Vorstellung Tom könne sie entdecken geängstigt – und nun folgte sie ihm – schon wieder – zu irgendeinem geheimen Ort, von dem sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was er mit sich brachte. Irgendwie schien sie da ein ziemlich hoffnungsloser Fall zu sein...

Als sich ihre Schritte mitten auf einer langen Treppe ganz plötzlich verlangsamten, wandte Tom den Kopf.

"Kommst du?" fragte er und Ginny schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf.

"Ja, ja, sicher," erklärte sie rasch und machte einige weitere halbherzige, zögerliche Schritte in seine Richtung. Sie mochte es bereuen. Vielleicht sollte sie doch lieber nicht... Doch es würde eigenartig aussehen, wenn sie jetzt plötzlich ihre Meinung änderte. Und – auch wenn sie sichtlich nervös war, hatte sie doch keine Angst. Nicht wirklich. Eigenartig, sehr, sehr eigenartig.

„Wohin bringst du mich?" fragte sie und ärgerte sich selbst über das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

Tom lächelte geheimnisvoll.

"Das – ist eine Überraschung," erklärte er. Bei ihrem wenig begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck weitete sich das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Es ist entsetzlich hoch oben, ich weiß, aber – es lohnt sich all diese Treppen hochzuklettern. Du wirst schon sehen."

Entschlossen sich nicht weiter von ihren düsteren Erinnerungen einer noch fernen Zukunft einschüchtern zu lassen schüttelte Ginny ihre Bedenken ab. Ohne ihm zu erklären, das es weniger die Treppen waren, die sie beunruhigten, folgte sie Tom weiter nach oben. Längst schon hatten sie die Flure mit den letzten Klassenzimmern hinter sich gelassen. Sie befanden sich nun in einem Teil des Schlosses, welcher schon seit Jahren verlassen zu sein schien. Die Treppen waren hier viel schmaler und schraubten sich in steilen, schier endlosen Windungen immer weiter nach oben. Es war ein Teil des Schlosses, in welchem Ginny nie zuvor gewesen war. Alles hier war fremd. Geheimnisvoll. Und düster.

Die Luft hier oben schien leicht abgestanden und von dem Geruch nach Staub und der jahrelangen Abwesenheit von Sonnenlicht erfüllt zu sein. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen und eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte den Boden und dämpfte das Geräusch ihrer Schritte. Es gab keine Kerzen oder Fackeln hier oben – lediglich Spinnweben, die in den leeren eisernen Wandhalterungen hingen und träge zu flattern begannen, als sie daran vorbeigingen.

Allein das blasse Mondlicht, welches durch die Lamellen der Fensterläden hereinfiel durchschnitt die Dunkelheit ringsumher und zeichnete so ein eigenartig, geriffeltes Muster aus Licht und Schatten auf dem staubigen Holzboden.

Neben ihr ergriff nun Tom seinen Zauberstab.

"Lumos," murmelte er und richtete den Lichtschein auf den Boden vor ihr. "Gib acht, dass du nicht stolperst, es könnten einige lose Dielen dabei sein," warnte er.

Überrascht blickte Ginny auf, doch Toms Gesichtsausdruck blieb neutral und unergründlich. Vorsichtig wollte sie weiter gehen, doch da griff Tom urplötzlich nach ihrer Hand, um sie zurückzuhalten.

"Nein, warte!"

Aus großen, mit dem Schreck der Überraschung geweiteten Augen sah Ginny ihn an und der Griff seiner Finger um ihre verstärkte sich daraufhin, sanft und ganz so, als wolle er sie seiner Anwesenheit und Unterstützung versichern. Einen ganzen langen Moment lang standen sie einfach nur so da und sahen einander an. Ginny hätte nicht wegsehen können – noch wollte sie es. Sie wollte... Sie wusste eigentlich gar nicht, was sie denn überhaupt wollte... Sie... war so... verwirrt, und sie...

Sie war überrascht, wie deutlich und real sich Toms Hand in ihrer anfühlte – kein bloßer Hauch einer schemenhaften Erinnerung – sondern lebendig, echt und wirklich. Seine Haut war warm und die Art und Weise wie seine Fingerspitzen sanft und beinahe federzart ihren Handrücken umschlossen, hatte eine überraschend beruhigende, doch gleichsam überaus verwirrende Wirkung auf sie. Das nervöse Kribbeln in ihrem Magen verstärkte sich noch, als er sie nun – plötzlich und unvermittelt – anlächelte.

"Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?" fragte er leise und sie nickte.

Als er ihre Hand dann wieder los ließ, verspürte Ginny ein seltsames, heftiges Gefühl des Bedauerns. Nervös und mit vor Aufregung unsicheren Fingern, begann sie in der Tasche ihres Umhangs herumzukramen. Einen bizarren Moment lang glaubte sie ihn vergessen zu haben – ihren Zauberstab – und geriet dabei beinahe in Panik. Tom, der ihre Bestürzung bemerkt zu haben schien, trat augenblicklich näher an sie heran. Sein Arm streifte dabei den ihren.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er behutsam.

"Mein Zauberstab," stotterte Ginny und fing nun wieder an, die Tasche ihres Umhangs zu durchsuchen. "Ich hab meinen Zauberstab gar nicht! Ich...glaub ich hab ihn verg…Ach nein, da ist er ja!,"

Sie mochte sich irren, doch einen Moment lang hatte es beinahe den Anschein, als sei Tom – enttäuscht. Dann war der Augenblick vorüber.

"Oh gut, du wirst ihn brauchen. Es ist ziemlich dunkel da oben," erklärte er und wandte sich nun wieder dem dunklen Gang zu, den sie zu durchqueren hatten. "Komm, wir sind fast da."

Ginny schluckte schwer. Gern hätte sie wieder seine Hand ergriffen, wagte es jedoch nicht.

"Lumos," murmelte sie stattdessen und das milchig weiße Licht ihres Zauberstabes erhellte die Dunkelheit vor ihr. Nochmals holte sie tief Luft – dann folgte sie ihm.

Seltsam verlängert tanzten ihrer beider Schatten im miteinander verbundenen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe über die glatten Sandsteinwände als sie nun um eine Weitere Ecke bogen und schließlich am Fuß einer sehr schmalen, hölzernen Stiege zum Stillstand kamen, deren oberes Ende sich irgendwo in der Dunkelheit verlor.

"Wa- was ist dort oben?" krächzte Ginny nun heiser und das verängstigte, eingeschüchterte Zittern ihrer eigenen Stimme klang seltsam fremd in ihren Ohren.

"Der Dachboden," entgegnete Tom nun leise.

Wieder musste sie schlucken.

"Der Dachboden?" wiederholte sie tonlos und er nickte.

"Ja. Halte dich gut am Geländer fest, die Stufen sind hier furchtbar steil."

Als habe er ihre unausgesprochene Frage gespürt, fuhr Tom nun fort: "Wir müssen den Dachboden durchqueren um auf das Dach zu gelangen."

"Und was," sie schluckte wieder, fest entschlossen ihrer Stimme einen festeren Klang zu geben, als sie nu den Fuß auf die unterste Stufe setzte, "mögen wir auf dem Dach wollen?"

Dies Mal erhielt sie keine Antwort.

Sobald sie durch die alte karrende Tür am oberen Ende der Treppe geschlüpft waren, empfing sie weiches, silbriges Licht. Mondlicht. Es flutete ihnen in sanft schimmernder Bahn auf den staubigen Dielen entgegen.

Verwirrt blickte Ginny sich um, bis sie bemerkte, dass das Mondlicht durch ein Giebelfenster zu ihrer Rechten hereinflutete. Als sie sich weiter umsah, erkannte sie die schattenhaften Konturen verschiedener Gegenstände, die hoch aufgetürmt und gegen die schrägen Wände gerückt worden waren. Uralte Möbel, wie es schien – Tische und Bänke, sowie Koffer und Truhen einer anderen, längst vergangenen Zeit – und eine Reihe anderer Dinge von denen sie bloße Schemen im Zwielicht zu erahnen vermochte.

Behutsam zog Tom die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

"Shht – sei ganz leise, wir wollen sie nicht erschrecken."

"Sie?"

"Ja. Schade, dass es schon so spät ist. Ich komme sonst immer bei Sonnenuntergang her. Das ist die beste Zeit."

"Wozu?" brachte Ginny mit einem heiseren Krächzen hervor. "Wer ist hier oben, Tom?"

Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie nun doch nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte und dabei sogar ganz nahe an ihn herangetreten war. Erst als sich seine Finger sanft um ihre schlossen, wurde Ginny klar, was sie da getan hatte...

Beschämt wollte sie die Hand zurückziehen, doch Tom schloss seinen Griff nur wieder sanft darum und führte sie in die Richtung des mondlichtdurchfluteten Giebelfensters hinüber.

"Es ist gut," raunte er, "du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Komm."

Ganz plötzlich war da ein Geräusch, im Gebälk über ihnen. Das schnelle Flattern kleiner Flügel und gleich darauf – jagte ein formloser schwarzer Schatten über ihre Köpfen hinweg, bevor er – sich windend und zappelnd – durch ein Loch im Dach nach draußen schlüpfte.

Mit einem Aufschrei des Entsetzens sprang Ginny auf Tom zu, welcher daraufhin – spontan und impulsiv – beide Arme um sie schlang.

"Hey, keine Angst," lachte er dann, während er sie auf Armeslänge zurückschob, um sie ansehen zu können. "Es ist nur eine Fledermaus!"

Ginnys Herz spielte bei dieser Mischung plötzlich anflutenden Adrenalins und unerwarteter Nähe schier verrückt. Der Impuls gleichsam die Arme um ihn zu schlingen, sich ihm entgegenzulehnen wurde immer stärker. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätte es getan – hätte sich an ihn geschmiegt... Sie blinzelte.

"Eine Fledermaus?" wiederholte sie dann, wie betäubt. Sie kam sich mit einem Mal entsetzlich dumm – ja geradezu erbärmlich vor und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass das sanfte Mondlicht freundlich genug sein mochte, ihre brandroten Wangen zu verbergen.

Sofern Tom ihren inneren Aufruhr bemerkte, so zeigte er es nicht. Einen weiten, wunderbaren Moment lang sah er sie einfach nur an, während er sie noch immer fest in seinen Armen hielt – und seine Stimme war sanft und voller Zuneigung, als er schließlich sprach: "Hast – du Angst vor Fledermäusen?"

Es brauchte einen Moment ehe sie begriff, was er gefragt hatte, doch als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich noch immer in seinen Armen befand, versteifte sie sich augenblicklich und versuchte sich freizumachen.

"Oh nein. Ich em. Nein, nein – das hab ich nicht, nein," stotterte sie.

Sobald er ihr unvermitteltes Widerstreben bemerkte, ließ Tom sie los und trat nun seinerseits einen Schritt zurück – offenbar verunsichert. " Es...Es tut mir leid," stammelte er, „ich – wollte dir keine Angst machen." Es wurde dabei nicht unbedingt klar, was er eigentlich meinte: die Fledermäuse, oder den langanhaltenden Griff um ihre Schultern und Ginny fragte auch nicht nach.

"Nein, es ist schon gut," beschwichtigte sie nun rasch – selbst nicht gänzlich sicher, was sie eigentlich meinte. "Ich bin bloß so erschrocken, weißt du?"

"Oh, ich verstehe. Ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen. Entschuldige bitte." Er verstummte und plötzlich war da eine angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen.

"Möchtest du trotzdem weiter gehen? Auf das Dach hinauf, meine ich?" fragte Tom dann zögerlich und Ginny antwortete beinahe hastig: "Ja! Oh ja, ich will! Ich meine – Lass uns weitergehen."

So setzten sie ihren Weg also fort, durchquerten den dämmrigen, schattenverhangenen Dachboden und schritten auf das von Mondlicht durchflutete Giebelfenster zu.

Ein einzelner – ziemlich wackliger – Stuhl stand unter dem Fenster, und Tom, welcher bereits hinausgeklettert war hielt ihr nun in auffordernder Geste die Hand entgegen.

"Hier, nimm meine Hand," riet er und sie tat es.

Sie traten auf ein Flachdach. Hinter ihnen ragte die Giebelwand empor während sich links von ihnen ein steil ansteigendes hellgraues Schieferdach befand. Vor ihnen und zur Rechten war nur der Nachthimmel. Neugierig wagte sich Ginny einige Schritte vor, um in die Tiefe zu spähen doch Tom hielt sie beinahe entsetzt zurück.

"Bleib stehen! Ginny!" warnte er eindringlich. "Geh nicht so dicht an den Rand – Bitte!"

„Wir sind schrecklich hoch, hier oben!" erklärte er dann.

Nervös und ein wenig angespannt setzte sich Ginny auf die niedrige Mauerbrüstung durch welche das steile Schieferdach zu ihrer Linken begrenzt wurde. Tom stand stattdessen mit ineinander verschränkten Armen gegen die Giebelwand gelehnt. Für den Moment sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

Ginny lies ihren Blick über den weiten, samtschwarzen Nachthimmel wandern. Tief unter ihnen konnte sie den See erkennen, dessen dunkele Oberfläche das glitzende Sternenlicht reflektierte und noch weiter dahinter, die nachtschwarzen Wipfel des Verbotenen Waldes, welcher die Hügel am jenseitigen Ufer bedeckte.

Es war ein solch ungewöhnlicher Ort für ein 'erstes Date', wenn man es denn überhaupt als solches betrachten konnte und doch – gefiel ihr einfach alles daran – und sie hätte nichts davon missen mögen – nicht einen Augenblick... Sie waren offenbar restlos verrückt – alle beide! Nun so gesehen passten sie ja schon mal prima zusammen...

Die offensichtliche Komik der Situation lies sie auflachen.

Augenblicklich fuhr Toms Kopf zu ihr herum.

"Worüber lachst du?!" fragte er mit unverkennbarer Schärfe. "Du hältst mich für blöd, stimmt's?!" Der Schmerz und die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme waren unüberhörbar.

"Nein," widersprach Ginny sofort, doch Tom runzelte lediglich die Stirn.

"Wir gehen wohl besser wieder nach unten, wenn's dir hier nicht gefällt!"

"Aber – es gefällt mir doch, Tom! Es gefällt mir sogar sehr! Es ist... ganz wunderschön hier," erklärte Ginny eindringlich. "Ganz ehrlich. Es ist nur so –" sie stockte und hob in hilfloser, nach Worten ringender Verzweiflung die Schultern, "so – entsetzlich unwirklich – das alles hier."

„Verstehst du?" schloss sie dann. Suchend blickte sie sich um. „So," bemerkte sie lächelnd, „wo sind denn nun deine Fledermäuse, hm?"

Erst jetzt, da er merkte, dass sie nicht über _ihn_ gelacht hatte, entspannte er sich.

"Nun, es ist, wie ich gesagt habe; am Besten ist es bei Sonnenuntergang herzukommen. Wir sind ein bisschen zu spät um die Fledermäuse in die Nacht hinausflattern zu sehen. Aber wenn wir Glück haben – Es gibt immer die ein oder andere Schlafmütze, wie diejenige, die dich erschreckt hat," erklärte er dann.

"Ahhh-" murmelte Ginny. Sie vermochte nichts weiter zu sagen und so verfielen sie beide wieder in Schweigen, welches zunächst zwar angespannt, jedoch nicht weiter unangenehm war. Nach ein paar Minuten allerdings begann sich dies zu verändern. Zudem begann Ginny in der kühlen Nachtluft allmählich zu frösteln. So heiß und sommerlich die Tage noch immer sein mochten, die Nächte brachten bereits eine gewisse Kühle mit sich; klarer Vorbote des herannahenden Herbstes – ohnezweifel.

Sie wagte jedoch nicht dies Tom gegenüber zu erwähnen, damit er es nicht wieder falsch verstehen und denken mochte, dass sie nur nach einer höflichen Ausrede suchte aufzubrechen.

Er blickte nicht in ihre Richtung sondern betrachtete die Ländereien unter ihnen, wie sie bemerkte und gab Ginny somit die Gelegenheit sein Gesicht eingehend und ohne Scheu zu betrachten.

"Ich komme manchmal hier herauf um nachzudenken," erklärte er leise und der schmerzliche Druck in ihrem Herzen vertiefte sich.

Gerade jetzt und hier, im sanften, silbrig glänzenden Schein des Mondes war es so schwer vorstellbar, dass dieser hübsche, ein wenig melancholische Junge – der den ganzen weiten Weg hier herauf auf das Dach von Hogwarts stieg, nur um ein paar Fledermäuse bei ihrem Flug in die Nacht hinaus zu beobachten – einst der schrecklichste, meist gefürchtetste Finstere Zauberer ihrer Zeit werden würde... Sie – wollte – sich dergleichen gar nicht vorstellen.

Doch – wie immer, wenn sie sich seine finster Zukunft ins Gedächtnis rief, verspürte Ginny einen Hauch von Furcht in ihrem Herzen. Einem Herzen, welches eben noch in einem Ansturm wilder, unergründlicher Zärtlichkeit für ihn gepocht hatte. Und der Schauder, der ihr bei diesem Gedanken über den Rücken lief, hatte nichts mit der Kühle der Nacht zu tun.

Tom, der ihr das Gesicht erneut zugewandt hatte, bemerkte ihr Schaudern und er verließ augenblicklich seinen Platz an der Giebelwand um neben ihr auf der Mauer platz zu nehmen.

"Du frierst ja," bemerkte er sanft und zog seinen Umhang aus.

Zu überrascht für irgendeine andere Reaktion sah Ginny ihn einfach nur an, als sie fühlte, wie sich der warme Stoff seines Umhangs im nächsten Moment um ihre Schultern legte.

Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn ohne einen Mantel oder Umhang gesehen. In den hellgrauen Hosen und dem ebenso grauen Wollpullunder seiner Schuluniform sah Tom um so eigenartiger aus. Entsetzlich gut – aber so ganz und gar nicht, wie ein böser Zauberer.

Sie bemerkte, dass sie Ärmel seines Hemdes ein wenig zu kurz waren und begriff, dass er herausgewachsen sein musste. Offenbar, so schloss sie, konnte auch er sich nicht in jedem Jahr eine neue Ausstattung leisten, selbst wenn es sich dabei um gebrauchte Kleidung handelte.

"Ja aber – brauchst du deinen Umhang denn nicht selbst?" krächzte sie ein wenig heiser und fühlte sich auf einmal ganz eigenartig, als nun Toms schöne, schwarze Augen so plötzlich und unvermittelt direkt in ihre blickten. Ein warmer, sanfter Ausdruck lag darin, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

"Nein," murmelte er leise, "Nein, ich – Mir ist nicht kalt, Ginny."

.

 **A/N:** Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß an dem neuen Kapitel. Das nächste wird wieder ‚schrecklich' lang und dauert daher noch ein Weilchen. Ich stecke gerade mittendrin...

 **URUZ** , ist die zweite Rune des älteren Futhark mit dem Lautwert U. Die generelle Bedeutung dieser Rune ist ‚Stärke', oder ‚Kraft'. Sie mag von Mut und Hartnäckigkeit, Tatkraft und Selbstbestimmung sowie Weisheit und Verständnis künden und hilfreich sein eine Balance zwischen Extremen zu finden, sowie Schwächen und Selbstzweifel zu überwinden. Auch Instinkt und Irrationalität gehen mit ihr einher. Darüber hinaus kennzeichnet sie den Wandel von Beendigung und Neubeginn.

Die Form der Rune ähnelt dem kleinen Zeichen, welches die Absätze gliedert. Ein wenig wie ein n, das an der rechten Seite absinkt. ח

Herzlichen Dank, für Feedback und Ermutigung in Form von Reviews, Follows oder Favoriteneinträgen, ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut!

Liebe Grüße, Serpentina


End file.
